King of Demons
by NarutoxYugao
Summary: Formerly, King of the Uzumaki: A fem Kyuubi has ended up as Naruto's slave, & she confirms all that Naruto suspected. Now, read as our lovable blond final has had enough, & finally starts to push back. All as the Kyuubi works to mold Naruto to fill her long wanted role of a mate & Master. Rated M for rape, enslavement, extreme violence & other AC.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this chapter was updated as of 11/21/18. For those who have already read it, I highly recommend rereading it as I have added several new parts. For those that are reading this cha[ter for the first time, I hope you with thoroughly enjoy it._

 _Additionally, please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be well received instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno Like I thought it would be. Thus, I am now rolling with MOST of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story._

 _Now, on with the chapter, and please remember to review._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto woke to find himself in his mindscape, though he didn't understand that. As the last thing he knew that he had done was flop down on his bed after getting back from his training trip. Only to now wake up to find himself in a gigantic sewer that was his mindscape, something that he had thought was impossible for him to enter outside of him actively trying to enter it due to him in a life or death situation, or the Kyuubi pulling him into it.

Groning, Naruto got up and started walking in one of the only two directions that he could. Yet, he soon came to a door that had heavy chains and seals that slowly vanished the closer he got.

Seeing this, Naruto arched an eyebrow having never seen this part of his mindscape before. Which, made him even more confused due to him seeing what he perceived was yet another thing that he thought was an impossibility. As whenever he would normally enter his mindscape, he would always arrive at the large chamber that was the Kyuubi's cell, no matter which direction he traveled in.

Once at where the door had been, Naruto saw that it was now nothing more than a blood red set of curtains.

Pulling one of the curtains away, Naruto was amazed but what he saw on the other side of them.

There, before him, was a room with gold carpeting, blood red walls, black ceiling, gold trimming, and burnt orange furniture. The furniture consisted of an orange desk, that was lined perfectly up with the doorway so that all one had to do was look up to see the entryway from the other side of the desk. Turning to his left in order to see the rest of the room, as should be have turned to the right, Naruto would have come face to face with a wall.

There was a king size bed that had the frame structure around it like a bed that would have curtains that could enclose around its perimeter. However, instead of curtains, it had steel bars and a seal that spanned over three bars at the foot of the bed. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed, with black lamps on them that had orange lampshades.

In the middle of the wall that was now to his left, was a doorway with another one at the end. Additionally, both of the doors were dark orange. Along the wall that would have the back of the person sitting at the desk facing it, was a line of bookcases. On them, were multiple figurines that always had himself as being part of them.

Finally, Naruto saw that there was a trunk at the foot of the bed and that the bed had black blankets with red Uzumaki swirls that were being used to cover a young woman that was either scantily clad or naked.

' _WAIT, WHAT?!'_ Naruto thought, as he proceeded to do a double take to make sure he saw things right, and sure enough, his eyes did not lie. As there was a woman sitting in the bed against the wall, and held the blankets up to her chest, contributing to the possibility of her being naked, with nine tails swaying behind her like they had minds of their own.

The woman had bright red hair that reached down to just before her butt, fairly normal looking ears with the exception being they were slightly pointed, black eyes with red slits that morphed into regular shaped eyes shortly after him noticing. The woman had slightly sharper canines that you could only see when she smiled and appeared to be around 17 to 18.

"So, you finally came back huh," the girl asked in a tone that showed this was a bittersweet moment for her.

"Who are you, and why are you in there?" Naruto questioned, as he thought he hadn't ever seen her or this room before. His confusion was only amplified by him still attempting to process through all and wrap his mind around what was currently happening due to everything seemingly pointing to things that he had decided were impossible. As such, Leading him to not be able to think clearly.

"I am in here because I was sealed into you. As for who I am….. well….." the young woman said, struggling to figure out how to say something she really didn't want to, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"You're the Kyuubi," Naruto said in disbelief, as his eye shot wide when he realized just who this young woman was.

Upon hearing Naruto's tone, and seeing his reaction, the Kyuubi sighed, before she steeled her resolve to do as she had been intending.

"Yes, I am the Kyuubi Naru-koi," the Kyuubi said, even if Naruto's short-circuiting mind had caused him to consciously miss the affectionate tone used when she called him love. "Though I want you to know I never wished this hellish life for you,"

"No, you just intended for me not to even have lived at all." Naruto snapped, with a venomous edge pouring from his voice.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" The Kyuubi exclaimed, as she seemingly teleported from the head of the bed to the foot of it. With her now pressing her body against the bars, using one hand to hold the blanket to her chest, and the other hand to hold onto the bars themselves. All as she spoke with a very pained voice due to how deeply Naruto's words had cut into her heart, like that of a hot knife through butter.

The pain she felt from Naruto's few words had, in fact, made her eyes brimming with tears. As she had always felt pain when he would insult her, Yet this was far beyond the pain she had felt from any of the other times he had expressed his fury to her. This time, it truly felt as though Naruto had just ripped her heart from her chest, with nothing more than his bare hands.

"I never wanted this for you, I never wanted to attack the village. Your parents were like family to me. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was like the daughter I had always wanted, and I saw your father, Minato Namikaze, as though he was my own son. I couldn't have hurt them, or any of those that cared for, if I tried. The night I attacked the village, I had been forcibly controlled into doing so. Had I not been, there wouldn't have been a way that I could have touched a hair on the heads of any of the villagers." the Kyuubi said with her tone revealing her desperate need for Naruto to believe her.

"If you simply remove this seal, I'll be safely released, and I'll prove it to you… even if that means you wish to never see me again," The Kyuubi continued, albeit hesitantly upon uttering the last part.

"All you have to do is remove the seal, and I will safely leave your body, thanks to my life force being tied directly to it. As it is with every tailed beast, the only way it would kill you is if someone forcibly pulled me from the seal instead of you removing it," the Kyuubi stated as she attempted to persuade Naruto.

"And why the hell would I do that! My father gave his life to seal you…. into….. me," Naruto said, as something slowly clicked within his mind.

His father gave his life to seal the nine tails away. There wasn't any way that a normal person could ever hope to kill a tailed beast. However, his father made it so that he, the jailer, could eventually kill the best. Naruto then pulled a kunai from his pouch and walked up to the seal. Then, he sent the blade through it in one quick slash. All the while, ignoring the desperate pleas of the Kyuubi until he had already done the dead. Yet one he did, Naruto could feel himself quickly being pulled from his mindscape, as he was, Naruto snapped his attention back to the Kyuubi. Only to end up seeing the happy smile that was threatening to split the Kyuubi's face as the bed, and room crumbled away.

 **Real world**

Upon his conscious mind slipping out of his mindscape, Naruto suddenly sat upright in his bed. Looking around, Naruto saw nothing different. Which prompted him to instantly lift his shirt, only to not see the seal. So, writing everything off as a bad dream, as he remembered that the seal holding back the Kyuubi only appeared if he was channeling chakra or if the seal was coming undone.

Naruto then let out a small sigh of relief as he laid back in bed.

"Just a bad dream, though I had better inform Baa-chan and the Pervy Sage, given that this involved the Kyuubi." Naruto thought out loud.

However, before he could even curl his legs up to launch off of his back, as well as his bed, and onto his feet, he suddenly felt a weight on his chest. Along with the feeling of soft, supple lips meeting his and a pair of delicate hands right next to each other in the center of his chest, as something dough-like spilling over the hands and pushing into his chest as well.

Which, had Naruto snapping his eyes open. Only to see the face of none other than the Kyuubi right in front of his, with her eyes being gently closed as she continually probed his lips with her tongue. After the instant, that this actuality took to sink in, had passed, Naruto attempted to resist the kiss. However, with the young blond having no experience with women flirting with him, let alone kissing him so boldly, the Kyuubi quickly had the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir melting into the kiss.

Cracking her eyes open once she felt him relax and wrap his arms around to her back, as he grabbed ahold of her very plump and doughy ass checks. The Kyuubi was pleased to see Naruto's eyes had glazed over in a lust filled haze, just before they completely closed and Naruto began to return the kiss.

Not wanting to waste time, the redhead quickly moved to remove Naruto shirt and underwear with the use of her tails. Upon her feeling a smack against her pussy, she quickly flicked her tails and sent Naruto's clothes across the room, as she immediately began grinding her pussy against the member's length.

When the Kyuubi broke from the kiss and looked down, as she moved her hips out of the way. The redhead ended up with a pleasant smile spread across her face. To put things simply, the Kyuubi liked what she saw, though what really pleased her was that her work had paid off.

After all, she had planned her escape _very_ carefully for the last twelve years. So even if Kushina's and Mito's memories of their clan had assured her that Naruto's would be the envy of countless men, the Kyuubi still wanted to play it safe. Which, she was very pleased that she had. Thus, all that was left now, was to ensure that when she was done tonight, that Naruto would be able to clearly see that she only wished to please him in absolutely _any_ way she could.

With that thought in mind, the queen of demons quickly slid down Naruto's frame so that she came face to face with Naruto's pleasantly twelve-inch long, and three-inch wide cock. She then proceeded to take a long slow lick of it from the base to the tip.

In doing so, she elected a long, and low groan of pleasure from Naruto, thus, showing that he was enjoying the action.

Seeing this as a sign that she could continue, the fox demon began by licking his entire tip and then letting her spit momentarily build up to the point that she was able to let her drool pour over it. Allowing her saliva to roll down his entire length, evenly coating his member before she took his cock into her mouth. Then, the Kyuubi began to suck him off, only to realize that she couldn't take his entire member in her mouth, even with her deep throating him. So, the Kyuubi took her g-cup sized breasts, wrapped them around his rock hard member, and began to pump them up and down as bobbed her head in tandem with her breasts.

This, in turn, made it so that it wasn't long before she heard him signal he was about to cum with a moan-like grunt, only for him to instantly do so afterward.

Not wanting to waste a drop of his cum, the legendary kitsune proceeded to suck as much cum down her throat as she possibly could. Yet she failed to be able to do so for all of it.

Needing air, she pulled her head off the blond's throbbing rape blade with the last of his cum spray her breasts and face. With him being surprisingly exhausted, Naruto laid there, panting as he recovered from such a large release of his baby making juice, that he knew it had to be a first for him.

The Kyuubi, however, ensured that Naruto's head was propped up by his head enough that he was able to have a clear view of her soiled form. Then, she began seductively wiped each strand off her face only to pop it into her mouth one wipe at a time. After which, she slowly rubbed the cum, that Naruto had painted her chest with, into her breasts in a very sensual manner with making certain to moan as freely and lewdly as she could. All as she was grinding herself on his still rock hard cock. Thus, ensuring that Naruto wouldn't be able to look away and regain some of his reasoning.

In fact, the crimson seductress had wanted just the opposite, which, she promptly got as Naruto suddenly lunged forward and turned them one hundred eighty degrees before her pushed her onto the mattress.

Finding herself pinned to the bed, where Naruto once was laying, with her hands being held just above her head at her wrists by Naruto's left hand. Only served to further the Kyuubi's already high arousal.

Once the Kyuubi was pinned, Naruto then used his right hand to need at her left breast as he drove down with his mouth to suck and gnaw on her right nipple. Bringing out a moan from the Kyuubi that rapidly turned into a pleasure filled scream when his mouth pulled away from her nipple to nibble at her right earlobe. In doing so, Naruto had successfully made the Kyuubi cum without either even realizing it.

Yet Naruto wasn't stopping at that, no, he had far more in store for the Kyuubi tonight. So, as he thought of all he was going to do, in his lust induced way of thinking, Naruto proceeded to line up and slam his dick into her dripping wet cunt in one solid motion.

Should he have carefully and gently done so, Naruto would have been surprised to see the streams of blood that came out of her pussy, as well as the Uzumaki clan symbol, burn itself into the center of her chest. As though his penetrating her was branding her like one would cattle. However, Naruto wasn't being careful, nor was he being gentle. Which, had him proceeding to ruffly slam in and out of the red-haired queen until he had cum two more times.

It was then, that despite having far, far more planned for red haired bitch, just as did the Kyuubi herself, the two collapsed into the land of dreams. As the releasing of the seal, on top of their short sex session, had taken far more out of them then they both had thought it had.

 **The next morning**

The morning had been extremely peaceful. Yet, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Thus, the Kyuubi had woken when the sun's first rays shined through Naruto's window.

Not wishing to disturb Naruto, or to relinquish her use of him as her comfy body pillow. The Kyuubi went back to lying on the blond as she had been. After having decided to remain as she was for a little bit, savoring the sent of her bedmate. Only to have a knock on the door and an older man's voice shattered her peace into the depths of oblivion.

So, the fox demon substituted herself out of the bed with the pillow that had fallen from the bed during the duration of their intercourse. Once out of the bed, the Kyuubi quickly snatching the blanket, that also fell from the bed the night before. She then wrapped it around herself before exiting the room, carefully shutting the bedroom door as she did so, and quickly answered the front door. As she wasn't about to let the person have another chance to pound on the door again, and risk waking the young blond before she was ready for him to be so.

 **Outside the front door.**

Kakashi was about to knock on the door of his unpredictable student's apartment. When the piece of wood suddenly flew open to reveal a very pissed looking red-headed woman.

"What do you want," the woman hissed out in a very annoyed and angry tone.

Given the woman's appearance,the tone of her voice, and the look in her eyes, it was clear to Kakashi that he had more than likely woken her up from either having gotten very little sleep after a late night, had just interrupted the scratching of a very specific itch, or had just interrupted her and Naruto's cuddle time.

Gulping in fear, due to him now facing one of the few things he has sworn never to bring about in his lifetime. Which, wasn't helped by the fact that the woman before him radiated power off of her in tsunami size waves. Kakashi hesitantly spoke.

"Um, could I possibly speak with Naruto," Kakashi asked, with a nervous sweat forming on the back of his neck when he saw the fire in the woman's eyes turn into a blazing inferno.

"No," was the woman's short answer, in a tone that made it seem as though she was attempting to freeze the white-haired shinobi.

"Well, I really need to speak wi…" was all Kakashi got out as a wave of killer intent, on level with that of the Kyuubi's, hit Kakashi just before the woman grabbed him by the collar of his zipped up Jonin vest and pulled him so close to her face that they were just centimeters away from kissing.

"I. SAID. NO" the woman growled out through her teeth.

"W…. w… Well… c… c… can… y… you… t… tell… h… him… l… l… later… an… and… a… add… i… in… tha… that… T… The… H… Hokage… doe… does… a… as… w… well," Kakashi sputtered out in fear, as his one visible eye shot wide and sweat began to pour off of him like he was having to walk to the land of wind in clothes that were all black.

Which, was due to the woman before him forcing him to have flashbacks to his sensei's wife, and if there was one thing he had learned from his sensei. It was that there is no hell worse than that of a woman's scorn, especially that of an Uzumaki woman. Something he learned by watching his sensei cower in fear of his wife even after he had become Hokage.

However, Kakashi wasn't given a verbal response, instead, the response he got was that of the woman throwing him back and sending him a glare, as she quickly yet quietly shut the door and locked it, that told Kakashi that he had no other option but to leave, lest he be forced to pay the price of his manhood.

Paling at the unspoken threat, Kakashi got up and fled to tell the Hokage. After all, whatever woman Naruto ended up with would probably be just as troublesome, if not more so, and the last thing they needed was an unknown woman killing the next poor soul to be sent to knock on the blond's door.

 **Hokage tower**

Tsunade was currently seated at her desk, battling the sworn nemesis of every Kage… paperwork, as she awaited Naruto to arrive with Kakashi. Thus, when she watched a deathly white Kakashi appear in the middle of her office, without Naruto. Her curiosity became soundly peeked.

"Wow, Kakashi, you look like you've just seen the Shinigami, don't tell me that Naruto already got you with a prank that targeted your beloved orange books. He hasn't even been back for a full day." Tsunade teased the white-haired shinobi, only to become worried when her teasing had apparently fallen on deaf ears and the harden shinobi began to mumble incoherently.

"Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury… Hell hath no fury," Tsunade Managed to piece out as she listened to Kakashi before his words became unrecognizable, only for him to repeat what he had, like he was a broken record.

Seeing that she needed to try and cokes Kakashi out of his stupor, Tsunade got up and approached the rattled ninja. However, the instant that her hand grazed Kakashi's shoulder,

"I'M SORRY KUSHINA-SENSEI, I'M SORRY KUSHINA-SENSEI, I'M SORRY KUSHINA-SENSEI," Kakashi screamed as he began stumbling over himself to crab crawl away from Tsunade until his back it the wall.

Once he had, it was like a switch had been flipped.

"Report, now," Tsunade demanded when she saw Kakashi return to himself.

"Um, well," Kakashi said as he got to his feet and pulled out his little orange book.

Upon seeing this, Tsunade was about to yell at the man, when she noticed that though he was clearly reading the book in his hand, he couldn't hold the book steady as it was shaking like mad.

"I went to retrieve Naruto as you instructed, however, it appears that Jiraiya did more than just teach Naruto the shinobi arts, as the door was answered by a woman. Who's appearance made it clear that I had more than likely woken her up from either having gotten very little sleep after a late night, had just interrupted the scratching of a very specific itch, or had just interrupted her and Naruto's cuddle time. As those were the only three situations I could think of when she answered the door clothed in nothing more than a wrinkled blanket and smelled strongly of sex.

Needless to say, whichever it was, she didn't take kindly to my butting in and instructed me, via a glare, to leave lest she would remove my manhood. Though I was able to pass on the message that you need to see him. However, I'm uncertain if she will actually do so." Kakashi told the blond Kage, rattling her to her core.

Once she had pressed what she had been told, there was but one thing that she could think to do.

"JJJJJIIIIIRRRRRAAAAAIIIIIYYYYYAAAAA!" Tsunade screamed so loudly that the entire tower shook.

 **Meanwhile**

The Kyuubi sat in the kitchen, slowly trying her hand at cooking ramen.

Naruto may never have paid attention to things around him when he was young, but she most definitely had. Especially when he was at his favorite ramen stand. Which, she was glad that she had done so and with such a focus that she was able to learn their exact recipe. That, upon her doing so, left her stunned to find that the Ichiraku family had managed to make good ramen that also had the needed nutrients for a growing body. Something she suspected was as a result of them caring for Naruto, and them knowing that they were one of the few places Naruto could go for a meal. Which, she felt was confirmed when they allowed him, and only him, to open a tab so that he could pay when he had the money to actually do so.

She knew what she had done was going to be a shock to Naruto. So, she was using every ace she had gained, throughout the time that she had not only been sealed within two human women but him as well, just to get the blond to listen to her. Yes, she knew he wasn't always the sharpest kunai around at times, so his response to the other night was understandable. Though it was still mostly due to his shoddy education, something that she aimed to fix.

However, it did still help her that for nearly his entire life, he had never once entered his mindscape by simply sleeping. As she purposely blocked it from happening. Then, given the fact that she had always cast a genjutsu on her cell before he got to her. Plus, the fact that she had never once let him see her true form. As well as acting the part of a giant ass fox that wanted to simply kill him. She found that his reaction was to actually have been expected.

So, when she coupled all of that, she knew he would be thrown for so much of a loop that his judgment would be easily manipulatable to her carefully chosen words. As he would be too confused by the rapid and massive changes from the things he knew as truth or hadn't thought possible.

Thus, she knew that after what she had just done to him, she would need to use every ace in her deck just to get him to listen to her.

' _Dammit to hell, why did he have to get the famous Uzumaki stubbornness!? Things could be so much easier, and we could simply enjoy sleeping together instead of me having to wake him once I this perfect,'_ Kyuubi thought to herself.

A minute later, the Kyuubi heard Naruto get out of bed and enter the bathroom.

' _Shit, he woke up sooner than I hoped,_ ' the red-haired seductress though as she took one last taste of her cooking and quickly severed up a single bowl of ramen that was big enough to hold an entire spaghetti pot full of ramen.

Once the ramen had been dished up, the Kyuubi placed it on the table for Naruto. Then she had a small and rapid internal debate on keeping on her apron or not. After reaching her decision, the Kyuubi rushed for the Kitchen doorway.

When Naruto came stumbling into the Kitchen, only to see the Kyuubi sitting in the Seiza position not five feet from the door. Naruto then watched as she performed a saikeirei bow by having placed her hands on the floor in front of her, a narrow wedge in the negative space between her hands with the tips of her forefingers touching, and bending forward until her face was 5 cm from the backs of her hands.

Yet Naruto's attention was soon drawn to that of the freshly made bowl of ramen that was sitting on the table.

"Good morning master," Kyuubi spoke in a very submissive tone, successfully throwing Naruto off just enough to keep him from grabbing one of the multiple hidden weapons that he had hidden throughout the apartment.

Deciding to see just what the demon was playing at, Naruto hesitantly sat down at the table, and ate the ramen, completely ignoring how good it was in favor of ensuring she never had the chance to try anything. As well as making sure he didn't taste any poison in each bite of his meal.

Once done, the blond decided it was time to see if he could get any answers from the fox.

"What the hell is going on, you damn demon," Naruto said with a venomous bite to his tone, as the Kyuubi had a clone immediately clear the table and start cleaning the dishes.

However, the real Kyuubi, motioned for him to lay down on the table once she had placed a pillow on one of the table's ends.

"If you will please lay face down on the table, I will more than happily explain everything to you, Master," the Kyuubi said, with her once again speaking in a submissive manner, as she bowed her head.

Which, lead Naruto to very consciously do as requested, only to suddenly feel the Kyuubi giving him a very relaxing massage. With her ensuring that her breast rubbed against his body every chance that he had.

"Well, firstly, I would like to apologize to you for having deceived you for so many year Master. I made you think that I hate you and wish for nothing more than your death, as well as the destruction of this village. When such thinking couldn't be further from the truth. Yet it was necessary, as you wouldn't have believed me should I have told you the truth from the start, or that is what I feared is what I had come to fear.

So, for the last twelve years, I secretly acted in such a way that would lead to the very moment it had last night. When I lied about the destruction of the seal killing me, all so you might free me and I could spend the rest of my days proving to you that I don't hate you, wish for your death, or the _senseless_ destruction of this village. As I had fallen in love with you in the five years prior to me first starting to piece together my plan.

With our first meeting as the starting point, due to me no longer being unable to take you not being able to even touch me. Let alone, ever being able to have a physical relationship with you. Thus, last night, I enacted the second step which, was to get free by tricking you. After that, came the more pleasurable third step of me submitting myself to you. Now, all that's left is for me to prove my words to you, and hope you will allow me to remain at your side." The Kyuubi said as she finished Naruto's massage.

"You said that you, "submitted yourself", to me and are calling me, "Master", what's up with that?" Naruto questioned, still not willing to trust the demon fox just yet.

As he got up off of the table and was now looking down at the Kyuubi, who had now taken to sitting Seiza on the floor in front of a chair for Naruto, with her nine tails fanned out on the floor behind her.

"Before I tricked you into releasing me, I added a two-step seal into the seal that held me in you. The first step of the seal I added, is made up of two curse marks and two seals, with them all partially activating once I was freed.

The first curse mark is a curse mark for complete obedience. Meaning that even despite me retaining my free thinking and my personality, should you give me a direct command, I would be forced to obey.

The first seal is a Biju seal, that forever binds me to you, as it was a seal made by Biju and only a Biju can use it. This, in turn, means that even after you die, I will still be bound to your spirit due to the seal having the unforeseen side effect of making you live forever unless you're purposely killed.

The second curse mark gives you complete control over my chakra. Thus, allowing you to even force me to go into my beast form to go on a rampage, or you could even make me as weak as a newborn child if you so wished.

Then, the second seal is a slave seal, that acts as the anchor point for the other seal as well as both curse marks thanks to it making me your slave. With it preventing me from ever trying to betray you in any way. Be it me doing so, getting someone else to do so, or even me thinking about betraying you. Additionally, the seal makes it so you can even control my very nervous system with a single thought.

The second step of the seal is the full activation of the curse marks and seals, upon my submitting to you. With them being tethered to you when did so. In turn, binding me to you in every way, and both the curse marks, as well as the seals, are all intertwined in this mark here," The Kyuubi explained, as she rested her hand on her cleavage just below the Uzumaki swirl that looked to be burnt into her skin.

As Naruto looked at the mark, he immediately blushed thanks to where the seal was, and how close it was to her very ample chest. Which, caused Naruto to let out a cough, that he use to try to hide his blush. That he gained upon finally realizing that The Kyuubi was, in fact, naked.

"Well, that makes sense but… um… you still have yet to explain what you mean when you say you submitted to me." Naruto said, with him now only having a slight blush, as the newly found knowledge of the Kyuubi's present lack of clothing was having an effect on his lower area that he was thankful that his underwear was counseling.

"You see, for demon's in general, the one who is in charge of their relationship, so to speak, is decided upon first meeting one another without anything in place that could keep one from killing the other. So, seeing as how I did nothing to resist you last night, it would be seen as me submitting to your control." The Kyuubi explained, as she got up and pressed herself against Naruto's chest.

" _Master_ , don't try to fight it _,_ I can sense when you're getting excited," the Kyuubi said, as she spoke the word, master, in a very suggestive way. "You needn't hold back with me, I'm yours to do as you please with," the Kyuubi continued as she gently lifted Naruto from his chair and began to use her right leg just enough to start rubbing Naruto's shaft through his clothes. With her continuing leaning her face towards Naruto's. Until she reached the point that she was almost kissing him with her arms warped behind his neck. "You can do whatever you like to me, whenever, and wherever you want," the Kyuubi whispered in a seductive tone before she lightly kissed Naruto.

Which, had served to break what little restraint he had managed to build up against the kitsune woman. As something like one simple kiss shouldn't have broken him so easily. Yes, last night she made him break with one simple kiss, though that was in part to him thinking that she was only an evil ass demon, set on death and destruction.

However, now, he could feel the honesty in her words, and the unfiltered devotion she held for him. It was strange to Naruto, but in that simple kiss, it was like she was pouring her entire being into it, and was doing so, so willingly that it seemed she might die if he refused to have anything to do with her.

"Besides, even if I were to have the seals and curse marks removed, I would still have to serve you. As you are the first person to ever learned and said my true name aloud before me," the Kyuubi said upon breaking from the kiss, only to slowly be moving back in slowly as she spoke due to her still feel her Master's arousal. In turn, making her feel compelled to satisfy him.

"What do you mean, when did you tell me this true name of yours, and why is it as if I can physically feel your honesty and feelings," Naruto asked as the Kyuubi's lips meet his once again.

" _Every demon is born with a name that only they themselves know and must guard with their lives. Should someone learn this name, and utter it aloud before the demon, then the demon becomes their permanent servant, slave, assassin or anything else the person wants them to be. Thus, they come up with a fake name to prevent this. I, however, never did as everyone has always simply referred to me as the nine tails._

 _As for when you learned mine, I told you during my submission to you. *Giggle* After that, you said it sending me into a hypnosis-like state. During which, you told me, thanks to your lust impaired mind, that I was now and forever, your bitch to do with as you pleased._

 _Your ability to feel if I am being honest and what I am feeling is also a side effect of you saying my true name. It ensures that I can never betray you as there is no gray area for demons and their feelings. They simply feel one emotion as it becomes part of their being. So, when we do feel emotions, there is no slight anger or slightly joy for a demon. It is either they are pissed or they are happy. It also lets us talk telepathically so you can always give me orders, no matter where we are,"_ the Kyuubi explained in their mental link.

" _Then should I call you by that now,"_ Naruto asked, surprised at how natural it felt for him to speak through their mental link. Only to be pushed away by the Kyuubi, who now had a look of fear marrying her face as her eye bulged.

"YOU CAN'T!" Kyuubi yelled in a panic. "If someone were to hear you, and say it themselves, it would still have the same effect on me," the Kyuubi said with a scared look.

The thought of someone other than Naruto knowing her true name terrified her and sickened her in the same instant. She only ever wanted Naruto to have that power over her. She only wished to survive Naruto and Naruto alone, as she already knew that she would have been more than happy to do anything for him regardless of if she placed the seals she had or him knowing her real name.

" _Then how about Erza"_ Naruto mentally asked, as he had leaned back in and was trailing kisses on the left side of her neck with a smile on his face, hoping his actions would soothe her given how touchy-feely she had been. Additionally, he had chosen the name from one of his favorite manga characters, as the Kyuubi looked almost identical, with the exception of the obvious and her eye color.

" _If that is the wish of my Master, then I will happily bear the name of Erza,_ " Kyuubi thought to Naruto due to her not trusting her voice with how Naruto was quickly turning her to putty in his hands. Yet instead of a verbal response all the newly named Erza got in reply was getting picked up off of her feet and ruffly pinned against the floor after Naruto stripped from his shirt and boxers.

As Erza lay on the ground, being pinned by Naruto, who was almost laying on her, Erza couldn't have been happier. However, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. This both made Erza curious and frustrated, as she could still clearly sense her Master's arousal through their bond. Yet he stopped just as it was getting good.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Erza asked in concern, yet still trying to entice him once again by pressing herself against him as she trailed kisses along his neck.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to get to know you, the real you, and see if I can feel the same for you as you do for me. Does that make sense," Naruto asked nervously.

Breaking from her tail of kisses, Erza gained small, and loving smile before she gently pushed Naruto to the floor. Where she then straddled him with her hands on either side of his chest.

"It makes perfect sense Master, and thank you," the vixen said in happy bliss.

"Oh, OK, but what did I do to be thanked," Naruto asked.

"For simply being you, and caring so much. Any other man in your position would just use me regardless of how they felt. So, I find it sweet that you want to have a relationship rather than just using me Master," Erza said, once more in a happy bliss. "And if that is your wish, then I will follow it, however, I am your slave now. Which means there's no reason why you can't enjoy all the perks that come with that title as you take the time to get to know me" the redhead said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "After all, it is my job to serve you in _any way_ that I can, _Master,"_ Erza said in a seductive tone as she ground her hips into his own.

As the Kyuubi said this, Naruto couldn't help but have Pervy Sage's face flash through his mind, with a perverted look on his face and two thumbs up.

"Well, I guess you're welcome, but do you have to call me Master," Naruto asked hesitantly, and with a blush.

"*Giggle* Why, do you like it," the redhead teased.

"Well… Um… I just thought it would be better if you called me something else, to avoid misunderstandings with others." Naruto said with a massive blush overtaking his face.

This was bad, Naruto could tell that it excited him when she called him that, especially when Erza did it in such a seductive voice, and he could plainly see that she knew that as well.

"What misunderstanding, I am your slave to do as you please with, Master" Erza stated, in a seemingly genuine confusion before her tone became that of her seductively stating fact.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it," Naruto said, as he covered his eyes in the crook of his elbow, and gained a blush.

However, as Naruto lay there, his eyes covered by the crook of his elbow, he felt Erza lay down on top of him with her luscious lips just a hair's width from his ear.

"Now, how about we finish what we started last night, as I long for my _Master,_ to _ravage_ my _entire_ body to learn _every nook_ and _cranny_ of _his_ new _possession_ ," Erza spoke with desire pouring from her voice, just before Naruto felt his rigid member slip into Erza's dripping wet pussy.

 **Latter at the Hokage tower**

"Is it true baa-chan?" Naruto asked, with all his friends behind him and the Kyuubi at his side in formal black battle kimono that had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back in a burnt orange. As the cloth was tightly wrapped around her form. She also had a black, leather collar around her neck with an Uzumaki spiral in the center, and seals wrapped around the entire collar that didn't have a latch to be seen. As well as looking like it was just short of choking her.

"H...How did you find out who your parents were," Tsunade said in shock.

"Don't try to change the subject, did you know my parents, and were they or were they not, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Princess of not only the land of Whirlpools but also the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto asked in anger due to Erza having told him everything that had been kept from him and all had lied to him about his parents.

"*Sigh* Yes, I knew, as did Jiraiya," Tsunade said in a defeated tone, that seemed to be pissing Naruto off even further.

It was a good five minutes of silence with Naruto having a pissed look on his face before a very battered looking Jiraiya tried calming Naruto down.

"Look, kid, we…" was all he got out before Naruto scoffed and cut him off.

"Shut the hell up you no good, perverted, ass. As far as I am concerned, you and everyone in this room, are dead to me. I can count on one hand everything that you and Kakashi ever taught me." Naruto said as he raised a fist.

"Summoning" one finger went up.

"The Rasengan" a second went up.

"How to recognize and escape genjutsu" a third finger went up.

"tree climbing, and a motto that no one in this room but me has ever followed" a fourth and fifth finger went up.

"water walking I figured out on my own after the closest pervert told me it was similar to tree climbing. Oh, but here's the real kicker of it all. Even then, I had to figure out how to do every single one of the things you "taught me" on my own _after_ you both showed me the bare basics of each thing. You gave me no hints at what to do, no clues on how it worked. All you did was exactly like you did when you threw me off of that damn cliff thinking "he'll either learn it or die, no big deal", you son of a bitch.

Everything else that I know, I either learned on my own or "learned" in the academy as even back then I was having to figure everything out on my own thanks to every teacher but Iruka trying to screw me over. Sadly, by the time he did, the damage was done and I was too far behind to understand a single thing he was trying to teach me" Naruto raged as his eye turned red and his pupils became slits.

"Master, you have to calm down. You're tapping your yoki part of your chakra and I still haven't had a chance to teach you how to control yourself when you do," Erza said as she lay a worried hand on Naruto's arm, with concern etched on her face.

"Naruto-kun what is she talking about," a cat-faced anbu said as she came out of her hiding spot.

"That's what happens when someone is born to a jinchuuriki, the higher number of tails the demon was the higher number of tails worth of yoki chakra the baby can be born with as it mutates their chakra so when they get angry it becomes like that of a Biju's chakra. More specifically, like the Biju sealed in the mother. When Naruto was born he only had one tails worth of it due to how well Kushina's seal was made but after having the chakra of a Biju sealed in him, it grew to 4 though it has continued to grow as he's aged, and is now at eight, maybe nine tails worth. In fact, every time he had ever used yoki chakra it was his own as he was simply using the mutation in his chakra to make it flow through his second chakra network as he was born with two.

One for when his chakra was normal and one for when it mutates. However, because he did so without training on how and the fact that his raw emotions forced it to happen, it had the same effect that the Biju's would have had on him the more he used its chakra. With training, one can learn to use it like a jinchuuriki can with the tailed beast the at they hold. Though It also doesn't help that thanks to his Uzumaki blood it has become far more concentrated than regular yoki chakra is. In fact, if it wasn't so concentrated I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually anywhere from 12 to 14 tails worth. Yet his Uzumaki blood makes it be condensed much like when it is in its regular state, which is the reason Uzumaki have such highly elevated healing rates and can live close to 800 to 900 years old" the Kyuubi explained due to Naruto being too wrapped up in his anger to be able to explain

"And how would _you_ know any of that," Sakura questioned, as the looks of the woman before her, was making her extremely self-aware.

"I know all this because… I am the Kyuubi," Erza said, with her pausing to let the tension build before she continued and suddenly had her tails appear.

Which, made everyone drop into a battle stance.

"Oh, you needn't worry, my Master still doesn't wish harm on this village, despite him having ample reason to. So you all are safe, _for now_." The Kyuubi said, as she primarily spoke in a friendly tone but ended with a venomous bite.

Once Naruto no longer felt his demon chakra that he had been born with dissipating, he let out a breath of relief and open his eyes again.

"Goodbye Hokage," Naruto said, as he unknowingly sliced through the tension in the room. "I already raided both the entire Uzumaki and Namikaze compounds as well as the Hokage vault for anything and everything in Uzumaki and Namikaze relation. I also sent a letter to the daimyo of the land of fire asking he seize everything in any of the Uzumaki and Namikaze accounts and put it into one account that only I have access to. I then sent letters to the Daimyos of the land of Greens and Spring using the Erza's clan.

Because as much as I hate to say this, I can no longer trust that the toads wouldn't have alerted you both and you replace the replying letters with fakes that aline with your own interests as well as lies.

So, I know that the replays, that they were nice enough to send letters back, are the real deal when they say that as I am indeed royalty, that I needed to know the options I had available to me. Which, they both promptly told me. After that, I sent letters to the land of waves, the hidden mist, sand, cloud, stone, and their perspective daimyo's explaining what happened as well as a few things I expect due to their actions should they have been among those that wronged my clan. I also added a message to the one going to the hidden stone that though they may have had a grudge against me for being the son of the fourth, that they must remember they were at war with the leaf and it is to be expected for lives to be lost in a war. Along with the fact that the leaf is on _thin_ ice with me as it is. So, they could either attack me and gain me as an enemy, or let me be and possibly have a willing ally for burning the leaf should you all discard the _last_ chance I am graciously giving you. To which, they responded that should I ever need a refuge, that I was welcomed in the hidden stone so long as my ties with the leaf were cut" Naruto said before he headed for the door after placing his headband on the desk.

"Your kidding, right Naruto, what about your friends," Sakura asked in a panic.

"What friends? You would, and still beat me daily. All anyone else has done, in this room, is mock me, and clam to be my friend when they acted as though they were humoring the village idiot. The only ones that didn't treat me like that were Hinata, who I still barely know, yet still considered my friend, along with Neko. Neji has been a better friend to me than the rest of you. Even with his temperament only being slightly better than what it had been. Which, was only after I beat the shit out of him. Though he was at least honest to me when he was doing it.

However, we live the life of a ninja, so it isn't uncommon to get stabbed in the back by those you thought were your friends. I would greatly grieve them if they died but it would have been as a result of their choices, as they choose to be a ninja." Naruto coldly stated as he walked out of the room as Erza managed to slip a note to the cat Anbu without anyone noticing before she followed Naruto out the door.

"Oh, and in a few days, I will be receiving a few packages from the Hidden Cloud, Mist, and Stone. Make sure the gate guards are notified, Hokage-san." Naruto said coldly.

 **Well, that wraps things up for this chapter.**

 **Oh, and so not meaning to sound like a dick here. However, regarding Erza's... Branding... picture the mark in the same place as** **Esdeath's imperial arm is from Akame ga kill, only with the Uzumaki swirl.**

 **Anyhow, that's all for now, please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, this chapter was updated as of 11/23/18. For those who have already read it, I highly recommend rereading it as I have added several new parts. For those that are reading this cha[ter for the first time, I hope you with thoroughly enjoy it._

 _Additionally, please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be well received instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno Like I thought it would be. Thus, I am now rolling with MOST of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story._

 _Now, on with the chapter, and please remember to review._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Once everyone had left, Neko slipped back into her hiding spot. Once there she pulled out the item that Erza had slipped her. Upon opening them she was stunned to see that they were copies of the letters between Naruto and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. Yet it appeared as though all the letters were incomplete and some were even missing details of the conversation that would've demanded several pages for them to be sorted out. Which, caused Neko to quickly realized she wasn't reading a lengthy conversation via a chain of letters like she had assumed at first. Instead, she was reading the proposed, rejected, and accepted terms of compensation that the Fire Daimyo that the Daimyo of the Land of Fire was giving Naruto.

As Neko finished reading the finalized list of accepted compensation from the Fire Daimyo to Naruto, that was to survive as repayment of the Land of Fire's debt to Naruto for the mistreatment he had endured at the Hidden Leaf's hand. She found that the Fire Daimyo had agreed that Naruto was allowed to take up to one Anbu member, Jūnin, clan heir of his choice and a copy of the complete Jutsu library of the clan of his choice. Additionally, The Fire Daimyo had agreed to give Naruto a few other miscellaneous things, that Neko simply skimmed over.

However, the thing that stood out most to Neko, was that none of the lists _ever_ specified the exact extent of how _given_ , the ANBU, Jūnin, and clan heir was to Naruto. Though she wasn't given long to contemplate that, as once Neko finished reading the last page, an event seal was triggered. As an enclosed letter, and a note, were unsealed from the seal on the back of the last piece of paper. Each of which, Neko quickly picked up, only to be surprised to find that the note was addressed to her.

 **Note**

Neko, by now, you have no doubt read the papers, that I had Erza slip to you, and will have more than likely, pieced together some of what is going on by the time you finish this note. So, with this in mind, I ask that you deliver the sealed letter to Obaa-chan. Who, I highly doubt that I will ever be calling her that again, if you are, in fact, reading this. You will then need to wait for her to finish reading the letter instead of returning to your hiding spot, as I can assure you she will be asking for your Anbu mask and your headband. After which, I ask that you find Kurenai Yūhi and Hinata Hyūga. Once have found them, take them and them alone, to the abandon training ground 2. There, you three will then need to get to the center of the training ground where you will find a cave. You all will need to enter the cave and go to the end, where you will see five chairs that have been carved out of the back wall yet have had their backs left attached to the wall. Also, you will need to sit next to one another starting from one end of the line of chairs to the other. When you all are seated, you will need to sit straight, with your backs against the backs of the chairs, your arms resting parallel with the armrests, elbows meeting the back of the chairs, and your shins lined up with the front legs of the chair. Additionally, you will need to remain positioned as stated for a solid minute. Then, and only then, will the situation, be made clear to you.

 **Note end**

After Neko had finished reading the note, she revealed herself Tsunade and handed her the enclosed letter that had been released from the event seal with her note. Yet she returned to her hiding spot, hoping that her gut instincts were wrong.

Wondering what was going on, Tsunade decided that the rest of her work could wait for a moment. As she proceeded to see what this letter was about, only to be shocked to find that it was a letter from the Fire Daimyo. After having begun to read the letter's contents, Tsunade's eyes bulged at what the letter said. Once she finished, Tsunade quickly reread it three more times to ensure that she hadn't misunderstood what was written, with her also checking the seal at the end of the letter each time. With the reality that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and that the letter was, in fact, from the Fire Daimyo.

Sighing at what she now had to do, Tsunade signaled Neko to come out. Once the Anbu was facing her, Tsunade ordered the female ANBU to turn in her mask and ninja headband. To which, the now former kunoichi did as ordered, revealing one Yūgao Uzuki. Having Yūgao's headband and mask turned in her, Tsunade dismissed the deadly woman for the last time.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out after she was sure that Yūgao was no longer in hearing range.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she entered the room upon being called.

"I need everything in regards to Kurenai Yūhi, Yūgao Uzuki, as well as Hinata Hyūga, and I mean EVERYTHING. I want every scrap of paper we have that even lists their names. Any and all documents that are either strictly regarding them, be it birth certificates, medical records, their mission reports, or anything else that solely involves them, with it all put on the floor in front of my desk. Everything else that someone else filed that only mentions them, is to be put on my desk. I even want every backup we have of each document, and I wanted it all done YESTERDAY!" Tsunade said, with Shizune nodding before quickly leaving the room to do as she was ordered.

Four hours later Shizune's task had finally been completed, and she was shooed from the room after Tsunade had verified that the documents were separated as she had ordered. To anyone else, it would have raised red flags for them that Shizune wasn't questioning the female Hokage about her strange orders. However, had they been looking at the dark-haired beauty's eyes, they would have seen that she was desperately doing her best not to cry. Which, would have alerted a ninja that was chunin or higher, that the Hokage's aid was doing her best to ignore something heartbreaking to her.

Sighing, Tsunade could only be thankful that every ninja and clan within the leaf was required to have absolutely all of theirs, as well as their member's sensitive information stored within the Hokage records. As she could only imagine how much of a fight it would have been to get the Hyūga to hand over the documents otherwise. Especially with how secretly protective she had watch Hiashi become of BOTH of his daughters.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time today, Tsunade opened the windows behind her, before she activated the seals that made everything that was normally within her office, fireproof. After which, she used a quick Katon jutsu to incinerate the files before her desk before she sat down and turned to the remaining documents. Relieved that one-third of her daunting task had been completed. Now, all that was left was to blot out any mention of the three women in the remaining documents, and then a talk with the Hiashi Hyūga. The latter of which, Tsunade was _not_ looking forward to.

If Tsunade was honest with herself, she would have wanted to break down over what she was being forced to do. Yet, she was the leader of the village and didn't have a choice in this matter as the order to do what she was being forced to do had come from above her head. Far above her head, and she was powerless to stop this, as it was going to happen one way or another. Thus, she had to do her best to ignore the reality of what she was now doing.

 **With Yūgao**

Once Yūgao had been dismissed, she instantly left to find Kurenai and Hinata. Yūgao had hoped that Naruto was simply playing what she considered to be an extremely cruel prank on her. However, when she was forced to hand over her mask and headband, Yūgao began to consider all of the information she knew and was trying to figure out just what Naruto was up too. If it were just herself and Hinata, Yūgao may have thought that they had been selected as part of Naruto's compensation, yet Kurenai's part threw that idea out the window. As Yūgao vividly remembered that Kurenai had once used Naruto as a guinea pig for developing and testing her genjutsu in the earlier part of her career. Something that Yūgao had eventually forgiven Kurenai for doing, though Naruto clearly hadn't as one could still see the anger he held for Kurenai if they were to look closely enough, and long enough, at his eyes when he was looking at Kurenai.

Shaking her head Yūgao focused on the task at hand, a task that didn't take her long to complete as she found them having a one on one lesson, via a sparring session in their common training ground. After a moment of talking with them, Yūgao convinced them to follow her to the abandon training ground.

When they had reached the cave and came to its end, Yūgua showed them both the note she had been given. It was at this point that Kurenai voiced her hesitation to follow the note's instructions, yet the moment Yūgao revealed that the note had been given to her by Erza, on Naruto's orders, all of Kurenai's opposition died. Though she did state that they should stay on guard due to this being a prank. However, she only Kurenai as such because she had recently come to overlook the stereotype that surrounded the boy after having been forced to work with Kakashi's team several times, and her watching him, to try to see what her surrogate daughter saw in him. The pleading look Kurenai had gotten from Hinata, to help her see what the object of her affection as wanting, hadn't helped Kurenai opposition to the idea either.

Seeing that both Yūgao and Hinata had already been seated for a full minute, as she had hoped they could outwit the young blond in case it was a prank, with nothing having happened to them. Kurenai finally joined them in following the notes exact instructions. Yet the moment she did, what happened to them was not what she expected. Which, was another note to be unsealed or to be covered in paint.

What she hadn't expected was for stone shackles to encase her forearms from her wrist to her elbow as well as having one run across her forehead, her neck, the front of her shoulders, across her lower ribs, her waist, and her thighs. Yet it wasn't just her that this was done to, as it also happened to both Hinata and Yūgao, leaving them all restrained them to the chairs.

At the same time that all three women were restrained, each of the dangerous women felt a needle stab into the back side of their necks with something being continuously injected into their bodies. However, they weren't given even a moment to assess their situation, as their vision turned black before they even had time to try using their chakra to substitute themselves free. Once they each were unconscious, stone slabs individually boxed them each in, as the remaining two chairs slid forward to have their back be even with the front of the other three women's new cells.

 **With Erza and Naruto**

For the entire walk home from the Hokage tower, Naruto didn't say a word, had an angered expression, and a pissed aura flowing off of him in never-ending waves.

"Master, are you ok," the red-headed woman asked the moment that they reached, and entered Naruto's apartment. With nothing but pure concern being exuded from her words.

"Of course I'm…" Naruto shot out, as his signature fox-like smile donned his face, only to be cut off before he could continue his act.

"Master, please, you don't have to lie to me. I've been sealed inside you for all but the first few moments of your life. I _know_ when you're upset and, in case you forgot, I can sense every negative emotion in existence. So please, _please_ , tell me what's wrong." The Kyuubi begged as she feared that _she_ had been the reason that her Master and love was upset.

"I've known who my parents were since I graduated. I mean, it wasn't too difficult to piece things together when I had idolized the fourth to the point that I had read everything I could get my hands on. Which, I also did with my mother after I finally been able to find out just who she was. So, add together that they were known to be extremely close, that she was the only Uzumaki known to be in the village, that she was the only Uzumaki recorded to have lived in the leaf that could have possibly been my mother, that my mother had revealed herself to be your former container in the third shinobi war, that my mother "supposedly" dead _exactly_ nine months before I was born, that you had "attacked" also happened _exactly_ nine months before I was born, that female jinchuuriki's seal weakens when giving birth, that I know my dad wouldn't be one to just seal you randomly into a no-name infant, that you had even "attacked" when you had been sealed, that you can only be sealed into an Uzumaki, and it became quite clear just _who_ my parents were. All you did, when you told me, was clear away any small doubt I had about that, So don't think that you're, in any way, connected to the reason for my anger right now." Naruto said simply, and with a kind gaze.

Upon hearing this, Erza's eyes became slightly misty thanks to the slight sheen of moisture over them due to the level of relief she felt from her Master's words.

"No, what pisses me off, is that both Tsunade and Jiraiya told me stories about how they had trained my idols, and we're even close to them. Yet, when I asked if they knew who my parents were, they said they didn't when they were my godparents for fuck's sake. Roles, that you say, they had begged my mother to let them have because she was the skeptic when my father gave them the benefit of the doubt. Yet the moment they have to do as their roles, that they fucking begged for, demanded, they turn a blind fucking eye to their responsibilities. THEY ABANDON ME, at a time when I needed someone to protect me the most. Then, years later, they try waltzing back into my life and don't say even one fucking word about it. All under the guise that I wasn't mature enough to know when I had proven otherwise time fucking time again. Hell, I've lost count of how many times I asked Tsunade if she found anything, only to be told that any records of who they were had probably been lost in the sand and sound attack. All as she promised would keep looking when she had fucking known all along.

Then, there's the other shit that Jiraiya was pulling on me. All he wanted to teach me on that fucking farce of a training trip was chakra control, and escaping genjutsu. Oh, and let's not forget trying to turn me into a fucking pervert," Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into a wall, causing it to all but buckle, with it being covered in a web of cracks and becoming slightly crater shaped.

"What do you mean "trying to", we both know he succeeded in corrupting you. After all, I did help you with wording your letters for your _compensation_ demands to the Daimyos. So don't bother denying it, _Master_. Besides, there still is one good thing has come from all of this," the tailed woman said with a seductive tone to her voice, especially when she stressed the words Compensation, and Master. She had also added more sway to her hips then needed as she dropped the illusionary kimono that she had around herself, and began approaching Naruto.

"And what would that be," Naruto said sarcastically, as he conveniently ignored the Kyuubi's jab at some of the things he had demanded as compensation for how his entire clan and family were wronged.

"Well, for one, the _compensation_ demands that you had made, were instantly agreed to. Lest you leak how four of the five great nations wronged your family and your entire clan when they had been nothing but peaceful. As it would have destroyed them financially when others started to think, "if they were willing to do that to the Uzumaki, what might they do to a regular client". Which, would, in turn, cause all their missions to stop coming in, as they would be taken elsewhere. Now, sit back, relax, and let your willing slave melt all your stress away." The Kyuubi said seductively, as she had turned Naruto to face her, with her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, and their lips being pushed together.

Wrapping Naruto's waist with one of her tails, the red-headed fox demon lifted Naruto up just enough to lay him down on her eight other tails, that she had moved to behind Naruto, and straddled him.

Unwrapping her last tail from around Naruto's waist, Kyuubi used it to quickly strip him of his clothes. Allowing for her to never break from the heated lip lock.

As the Kyuubi continued to kiss, she began to rapidly heat up and soon, found herself moaning into Naruto's mouth as his tongue battled hers into submission. In turn, allowing for Naruto's tongue to explore her mouth as her tongue lovingly, and submissively, caressed Naruto's. This also led to the Kyuubi slowly grinding her hips against Naruto's own, as she continued to lavish her affection upon her Master.

Upon feeling something hard begin to tap against her rapidly wetting pussy, Erza snaked her left hand down to Naruto's thick erection and slipped it into her ready cunt. In doing so, a fog clouded Erza's mind and her body was flooded with pleasure.

Not wanting to let his slave simply do as she liked, Naruto quickly lunged forward and pinned the Kyuubi to the floor, as he proceeded to position his erect cock in and out of her roughly. His right hand then kneaded at her right breast with the occasional pinching of her hardened nipple. Naruto then broke from the kiss and his mouth latched onto her left breast, directly over her nipple.

"AAAAAH, yes, clam me, uh, mark me as yours, MASTER!" The slave hollered when Naruto ended their lip lock.

After hearing the vixen's encouragement of his action, Naruto held nothing back and proceeded to dominate the Kyuubi. Causing her to be flooded with more and more pleasure until she, for the first time that she could ever recall, lost just enough control over her powers that they opened a portal to the demon realm beneath them at the exact moment of her first orgasm.

Either not caring about or not noticing the change in surroundings, as well as now being watched by the entire demon race that had all come to see the return of their queen. Naruto stood up as he pulled out of the Kyuubi's pussy with red chakra covering him in a cloak. In turn, causing his mind to become clouded by a mix of lust and power.

Making a chain unseal from the choker collar on Erza's neck, one end was seemingly fused into her collar on the front side of her neck, and the other was securely in Naruto's hand. Naruto proceeded to yank the Kyuubi to her knees with a cruel smirk. Which, cut off her ability to breath until she had done so and turned to face him. Naruto then grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed his member down her throat. Pumping in and out of her mouth as she sucked on his member like a delicious piece of candy. She also had an adoring and lust in her eyes as she gassed up at the face of her Master.

"GLUK! SSSKULLLCH! GULK! GLUCH...MMMMNNNGGGH...GULKGULKGULK!" came the erotic noises from Erza's filled mouth, due to Naruto continuing to mercilessly thrust his pelvis, as the devoted slave worked to ensure her master's pleasure by using noises to audibly responding.

As Naruto thrust forward, began to grunt upon feeling Erza start to lavish her tongue on it while it moved through her mouth. However, he was soon forced to blow his load down her throat, filling her mouth and covering her front with his cum when he pulled out and finished cumming.

Naruto then brutally sent the Queen of Demons sprawling face first onto the stone platform they stood on. Naruto quickly grabbed Erza's swaying tails in his left hand,

" **AAAAAAA** HHHHHHH," Erza screamed, with her scream suddenly losing its booming eco and changing into feminine sounding wail, as Naruto forced her to get on her knees, bend her back to thrust her plump ass into the air and press everything from her breast up into the platform with a single yang on her tails.

The blond then slammed his cock into her sensitive cunt as he rammed the fox demon's gathered her tails up her virgin ass. Which, in turn, made the Kyuubi unleash another feminine wail that was a mixed between bloody murder and a woman drunk with pleasure

" **Who's your Master"** came the demonically sounding voice of Naruto.

Yet all the Kyuubi could do was continue to scream as her eyes were rolled back into her skull.

" **I asked you a question SLAVE"** Naruto bellowed in his crazed fog, as he took his end of the chain and repeatedly whipped the Kyuubi's ass with it. Effectively, and temporarily choking her out when he did.

"AAAAAAHH, YOU ARE AAAAAHH MASTER. I AAAAM NOTHING MOOOORE THAN A COCK LOOOOOOVING BITCH THAT CAAAAAAN'T GET ENOOOOOOUGH OF HER MAAAAAAAASTER'S COCK! PLEASE TEEEEEEEACH THIS SLUUUUUUUUTY WHOOOOOORE HER PLAAAAAACE AS YOUR MEAT SLAAAAAAVE!" The former queen of demons yelled in a depraved manner between her screaming and moaning as Naruto continued to pump his dick, as well as her tails, in and out of her ass and pussy along with his continued use of the chain to whip her ass.

As the entire demon race watched, they were shocked to see their once strong, proud, graceful and dignified queen act no different than that of a common whore thirsting for a dick.

With one final thrust, the head of Naruto's penis penetrated the Kyuubi's cervix and filled her womb with his cum at the same time as the Kyuubi's own finale climax that had her rolled back eyes shaking and her tongue hanging loosely out of her mouth. When both finally finished, they collapsed to the ground and passed out.

As a few of the more gutsy demons approached the passed out duo, they were stunned to see that a horned skull, with a King's crown atop of it, and surrounded by fire, had appeared on Naruto's right pectoral

 **The next morning**

As Naruto woke, he couldn't help but notice how cool he felt. Nor could he ignore how it felt as if he were sleeping on a waterbed, much like when he and the super perv had stopped at that one hotel in the Land of Water. Groaning slightly, Naruto used right hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Looking around, he immediately noticed Erza cuddling into his side with his left arm under and around her waist and her head resting on his left shoulder, as her right hand lay in the center of his chest. She also had their legs tied in knots.

Next, was that he was currently lined up with the middle of the bed, and was in the center of the headboard for a bed that could easily fit 15 people who were in the spread eagle position. He then noticed how the bed was shaped like a large, capitalized D, with the curve going around his feet. He also noticed the blanket was black and made of silk with a crimson Uzumaki swirl in the center as well as the blanket being cut in the same shape as the bed.

Looking up, Naruto saw that there was an orange curtain following the curved part of the bed. The curtain was also and was just starting to turn see-through. He also faintly make out the outline of the Uzumaki clan symbol on the current in several places along the current, with each one being as tall as two times that size of an average adult male. Additionally, the clan symbols were spaced two feet apart from one another, leading Naruto to believe that they were embroidered onto the curtain from the other side.

Trying to stretch the best he could without disturbing Erza, Naruto noticed that the bed didn't just feel like the waterbed he had slept on at the hotel in the land of water but had also finally realized it also physically acted the same. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Naruto lifted the edge of the blanket just enough to look under to see he was indeed sleeping on a waterbed.

Upon seeing this Naruto couldn't help but grin, as he set the blanket back down.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end and despite how friendly the bed was making the inhabitants of, wherever the hell they were, seem towards the Uzumaki; a life of never being able to take things at face value and the training in the academy, of what little that he actually did get to become a shinobi, were screaming at him to get the hell out of there. So that he could find out if the inhabitants were actually trustworthy or not from the safety of the shadows.

"Erza, Erza wake up," Naruto said as he gently shook Erza.

"Mmmm, good morning Master, how can I please you today," Erza said in a sultry voice as she looked up to see her Master's face. Not showing an ounce of caution as she could tell just by the feeling of the air that they were in the demon realm, and considering what had happened before they passed, she knew they were perfectly safe.

Yet the moment she spoke those words, she noticed a funny look settle on her Master's face

"Is sex all you think about?" Naruto deadpanned as he couldn't understand how the Kyuubi could act like this when they could very well be in the center of what was potentially enemy territory. Then again, when Naruto thought about it, he guessed there wasn't much to fear when one was the strongest demon known to the current world.

"No, it's not, you're all I think about Master. If pleasing you means being your cum dump, eradicating your enemies or anything else that you desire me to do or become, then that's what I will do. My only roles in life now are strictly meant for me to survive and please you, my Lord and Master, in absolutely any way I can" the redhead said seriously as she had her fingers running through the hair on the back of Naruto's head and was pressing herself into his chest with her lips slowly leaning in to meet his in another heated lip lock, causing Naruto to slowly begin to lay back down,

" _Besides, you_ are _a teenage male, so I_ know _the thought of continual sex is just as appealing to you, as the thought of being continually ravaged by my Master is to me,_ " Erza add through their mental link.

"Ok, I knew about being your Master but where did the Lord part come from?" Naruto asked when they broke for air.

"Well, seeing as you dominated me into submission in front of the entirety of demon kind yesterday, you took my authority, power, and status as the ruler of demons. Making you the new Lord of all demons. Which, makes you my lord as I am a nine-tailed Kitsune." the Kyuubi said making Naruto relax, as what Naruto just heard let him know they were not only in a safe place but one he controls.

"Wait, I took your power," Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow

"Yes, I am currently no stronger than that of your average human woman who's entire bloodline has absolutely no exposure to the shinobi life, and though my power will return to me, within a few days time here. It will be a shadow of my former power, as it will no longer have the same potency it once held. Also, my nature has shifted from a Demon Queen to that of your typical Kitsune. Only it will be amplified for me, as I am still the only nine-tailed fox in existence. Which, still makes me the queen of all Kitsune, I'm just am slave queen now. Though now that I think about it, that might actually make me more sex hungry. As Kitsune have primarily been known to be promiscuous and voluptuous creatures. So, given that the only royal status that does anything beyond boosting one's nature is Lord or Lady level, as well as the fact that I am a slave. Given that slaves are driven to please their masters, I actually stand a very high chance of primarily thinking of ways to get you to ravish me." Erza answered before becoming distracted as she spoke.

"Oh, in addition, seeing as I no longer hold demonic divinity so to speak, and you aren't a nine-tailed demon, we no longer have to fear the Akatsuki. As I can no longer be bound with the other bijuu to make the ten tails and neither can you thanks to you not even being a demon. Well, until you die that is," the Kyuubi ended bluntly.

"How does my death affect anything," Naruto asked.

"You may be the demon lord but you're still human, so that means you will still die, and when you do, you'll be reborn as a nine-tailed, maybe more, demon. At which point, you can be bound to the other Bijuu, and you can be sealed, just like the other Bijuu as you will be a Bijuu" Erza stated. "Additionally, this also means a lot more training is needed for you to ever hope to gain control over your demonic part of your chakra, let alone to master it," Erza said, just as Naruto got excited.

When Erza shot down Naruto premature celebration he groaned in annoyance, as he had a feeling this was going to be just as big of a pain in the ass as chakra control, if not more so. Hearing Naruto groan, Kyuubi giggled at seeing his antics. Not that she could blame him for his actions, as she knew first hand how irritating the training would be for her Master.

*Growl*

"Um, how about we go get breakfast," Naruto asked with a sheepish smile and a nervous hand behind his head.

"*Giggle* If that is the wish of my Lord and Master," the Kyuubi replied with a loving smile before they crawled out of bed.

Once out of bed, Naruto did a quick look around for clothing when he noticed one of his jumpsuits, that he figured fell through the portal with him and Erza. Reach for his clothes, Naruto stopped just as his hand was almost within reach of his clothes due to the foxtail now wrapped around his wrist.

"Erza," Naruto said in a stern and warning tone as his eyes turned red and his pupils mutated into slits.

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than anything, it was when someone would try getting in-between him and his preferred outfit. It had taken a good amount of time for him to even find clothes that he didn't want to instantly rip off his body. As such, he had carefully selected the color scheme for his clothes. Something that he had learned to do, as when one lead the life he had, they tended to learn extraordinarily quick that even the smallest of decisions could result in death if future consequences weren't carefully considered.

"Please forgive my insolence Master, but such clothes are no longer appropriate for a man of your station and authority, if not only due to being the king of the Uzumaki but also being the Lord of all demons as well. It may have been appropriate when you were simply a shinobi, as it forced to develop your stealth and evasion skills in addition to making your opponents underestimate you by not taking you seriously. However, you're no longer just a shinobi, and as such, you need an outfit that will make others take you seriously. Be that in a fight or in politics, you can no longer allow others to simply write you off as insignificant," The Kyuubi adamantly said, as she took Naruto's old clothes and discarded them via burning them.

The Kyuubi then unwrapped Naruto's wrist as she walked into the closet and came back out with a new outfit.

"These, however, are acceptable for not only your duties as Lord of demons, Ruler of the Uzumaki, and even for your duties as a shinobi." the Kyuubi informed Naruto as she slowly and carefully dressed her Master with a loving touch.

Once Naruto was fully dressed, the disgraced ruler of demons turned Naruto to face the mirrored door of the closet to take in his new appearance.

Gone was the monstrous jumpsuit, and its place was a Shihakushō. Which, was comprised of a black shitagi, a kosode that was blood red on the outside and black on the inside, a blood-red hakama that had a burnt orange obi belt holding them in place, a pair of burnt orange tabi and waraji. His kosode had sleeves that hugged his arms like a second skin just as it did to the rest of his torso. The front had been seemingly cut away and replaced with a band like armor that was black with a white outline and laced up his front in an x formation.

Next was that the kosode also reached his ankles with it being cut into nine strips from the waist down. All of which had ends that looked to have been roughly ripped. Naruto also had black gloves on that had the same band like armor covering the entire back of his hand in a single x that was blood red with a white outline. The same band like armor could be found on his neck and forearms. The ones on his forearms created a single x that ran along his forearms entire length with the ends of the x wrapping around and connecting on the underside of his forearms. The bands were also black with a white outline.

The band-like armor on his neck was long enough and nearly wide enough to cover his entire neck yet it didn't cover his vocal cord. The band-like armor on his neck was black and had a single blood-red strip cutting it in half. Last he had two Chinese Scimitars with one on each hip (Picture Ichigo's Bankai outfit during his final battle with Ginjo only in a different color scheme and with Shunsui Kyōraku Shikai but without the ribbons on the ends of the two swords)

"Do you like it, Master?" Erza asked after a moment passed, with her having one hand on each of his shoulders and her head peeking over his right shoulder as she pressed her body into her Master's backside.

"Like it, that doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about this outfit. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I would ever be able to have an outfit as awesome looking as this." Naruto said as Erza watched his reflection show him gaining a small but true smile.

It may have been true that he had been meticulous in the choice of his jumpsuits but that never meant he liked them. He only wore them out of necessity, and only hated when people would try to get him to change it because he had selected every aspect of the jumpsuit for a specific reason.

Naruto then turned to face her, only to see tears streaming from her eyes, due to how elated she was to see Naruto _truly_ smile for the first time in his life. However, before he could say a word,

"I'm happy you approve of it, I've always had this outfit set aside for the one I would entirely give myself to, and have lost count of how many dreams I've had of doing so, as there was always something that just wasn't right about the man I envisioned," the red-headed woman embarrassedly admitted with a blush as she slipped her arms behind Naruto's neck and slowly leaned in.

"And is there anything that isn't right," Naruto asked.

"Not at all, it fits you perfectly, my Master, my… love," Erza said, finally, albeit hesitantly, confessing the full extent of her feelings just as their lips locked in a passion filled kiss.

Breaking the kiss the Kyuubi smiled, as she saw Naruto's slack-jawed and wide-eyed expression.

"Y… you love me?" Naruto bewilderedly asked, as Erza to his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together, and began guiding Naruto to the closest without looking away from him.

"I do, and I intend to spend the rest of eternity proving that to you on a daily basis." The Kitsune stated as she opened the door to the closet. Once inside, the Kyuubi finally broke eye contact to pick up a blindfold, that gently wrapped around Naruto's eyes.

"What's going on," Naruto asked curiously, as he wondered what his slave was up to.

"I need you to pick my slave outfit," Erza answered, as she guided Naruto over to a seal on the ground.

"Then why are you blindfolding me," Naruto asked

"So that it will be a surprise. The way a demon slave gets their slave outfit is by both Master and slave standing on two different seals. The one the Master stands on temporarily removes any sense of morality and or distractions from their thoughts that they have at the time. This way, the slave outfit they envision will be what they truly desire to see their slave in most. Whereas the seal that the slave stands on will make and dress the slave in the outfit their master envisions before the seal itself is embedded into the slave's seal. So that they may only ever wear that outfit. Additionally, the seal that the slave stands on will create and integrate whatever you wish for the outfit to have as well as allow you mentally control the size of the outfit and mentally control anything else that you integrate into the outfit" the Kyuubi explained as she took her place on the seal in front of Naruto.

No sooner had this happened, then the Kyuubi freely let out a moan as she felt a dildo form in her cunt and asshole. Both of which, were slightly thinner and a good deal shorter than her Master's dick. Ensuring that though they could bring her to climax, the climax would pale in comparison to the ones she would achieve with her master. In turn, ensuring that she would stay sexually frustrated without her master.

Her body was then, slowly covered in a bright, liquid red latex, as it poured out of the seal and up the small barrier that activated around the seal to contain the liquid. Once her body was fully submerged, the Kyuubi felt a pair of high heels conform to her feet. After a few seconds, Naruto's slave felt the outfit tightly form around her before the rest of the liquid drained away, and the seal moved up her body before it integrated itself into her slave seal. She then felt both dildos beginning to vibrate and wiggle around inside of her, making her face flush with her slightly pant as she breathed.

"Its finished, Master," the demon fox slave, announced making Naruto remove the blindfold only to turn crimson at the sight in front of him.

There, before him, stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune in bright red high-heeled boots that reached her mid thighs, clearly made of bright red latex with the top two inches being black latex and a small amount of lace trim on each side of the black latex. The high-heeled part of the boots was designed to resemble that of ballet heels. The same pattern of latex was done to her arms as they were now covered in latex gloves that reached to halfway up her biceps with the black latex only being an inch wide and gloves being fingerless with the exception of each of her middle fingers.

On her torso, she was covered in a solid red latex, one piece bikini that had a half oval cut out on top with the curve ending just before her nipples. This, in turn, left the entire top of her chest exposed.

A half of a centimeter down was a heart cut out of the outfit with the tip ending right at the middle of her toned abdomen revealing most of the under part of her breasts. In the center of the cord that now held together the sides of the chest area of the outfit that now only covers the sides of her breasts and barely covered her nipples was an orange stone in the shape of a one-inch heart. With an orange centimeter long teardrop-like stone dangling out of the bottom of the orange heart. The next cuts in the outfit were two crescent moon cuts on her sides leaving her sides completely exposed with the exception of the strap now formed on each side directly after her breasts that ran around to her back where they connected with the straps on her shoulders coming down in a v and connect into the strap. The crescent moon cuts also made the outfit curve to only cover her abdomen. It then traveled down to cover her vagina and asshole before splitting into two straps before curving to help form the crescent moon cut on her side and then connecting with the strap covering her vagina.

Then there was the singular piece of cloth that was positioned right under her eyes. The cloth was the same red as the rest of her outfit but with the difference being that it was made of silk. The cloth was also long enough and wide to hide the rest of her face, as it was held in place by a string that ran along both sides of her head and tied together behind her head as the string blending seamlessly into her hair. Also, the veil was just see-through enough up close that one could barely see her jawline but from a small or long distance away, it did as it was intended to and hid her face.

Additionally, Erza hair had also been completely restyled. As her hair that was growing from the sides of her head had been pulled up into a neat bun at the back, top of her head. Leaving the rest of her now wavy hair to cascade down her back to just before her but. Also, Erza had most her bangs curved to cover her right eye, with the bangs not covering her eye, framing either side of her face and long enough to reach her ample bust.

"does what you see please you, Master," Erza said in a sultry tone, crossing her arms under her bust to emphasize them even more and leaned forward, as she completed striking a sexy pose for her Master's enjoyment.

Naruto simply looked away from her and nodded, as he wasn't sure of his voice at that moment and was trying to prevent himself from having his way with her right then and there. As he wanted food but the sight of Erza in her new slave outfit was making it hard for him not to put his desire for pleasure over his desire for food.

The two then left the walk-in closet and walked back into the bedroom. Pausing to see her new outfit, Erza smiled at what her Master's taste for her clothing was when he had nothing holding him back or distracting him.

Quickly catching back up with her Master, Erza then began leading him to the dining room where the Demon Lord's chefs had no doubt prepared a feast for her, Master.

As they were walking Naruto began to notice the lustful stares his slave was getting the longer they walked. He then realized, that though this place was safe for him, it was still filled with demons, demons that would probably jump at the first chance they had to rap the now fallen, and greatly weakened, queen of demons.

As this idea settled in Naruto's mind, his anger grew at the thought that these demons would jump at the chance to violate HIS slave. Finally snapping, Naruto suddenly forced the Kyuubi to the ground as he made the chain unseal back into his hand from the choker collar that had now been turned to the same red as the rest of the Kyuubi's outfit with the Uzumaki spiral being dyed orange, the spiraling line dyed red, and the collar itself remains black.

"Move slut" Naruto command, as he forced the Kyuubi to crawl on her hands and knees so he could show everyone that the Kyuubi was his and his alone.

When the Kyuubi was suddenly forced to the ground she moaned, as the dildos in her ass and pussy were forced fully inside of her. Then, as she was forced to crawl she internally smiled. She was happy that Naruto was accepting and adapting to his role as her Master. She may love Naruto's kind and caring nature, and his indomitable will to overcome any and all obstructions to whatever goal that he so choose but what had really made her fall for him was that dark side of himself that he kept locked away, deep within the recesses of his mind. That cruel and sadistic side that was, even more, self-centered and twisted than she herself was. That side of him that she had only gotten glimpses at whenever he would barge into her cage and demand use of her power without even so much as a speck of fear or hesitation. That side of him that she watched his own race forge in him and nurture until Naruto himself had to lock it away until he could control it without losing himself to the depths of insanity. That side that made her become as wet, as a bitch in heat getting gangbanged like a cumdump. That side that made ignited an inferno of lust within her at the mere sight of it. That side of him that made her secret masochistic side go wild. A side that wasn't afraid of the mere sight of her power. A side of him that she knew wasn't afraid to make Naruto act like he was kingA king that would tell her exactly where she could shove her attitude and for the Kyuubi, Naruto was that one, that King, that _MASTER!_ All because of the darkness that his own kind had forged inside of him.

Sure, she could have escaped the seal by calling in the favors that the Shinigami owed her, and she could have led a happy eternity with Naruto marked as her mate. He would have treated her like his personal goddess. Yet, he wouldn't have been afraid to speak his mind or even go against her. However, the Kyuubi didn't want that, the thought alone made her want to hurl. No, Erza wanted a Master, one that would ensure that she was continuously aware of just where her place was and who made her into their bitch.

Sadly, the Kyuubi knew that nothing she could do or say would get Naruto to embrace his inner demon so that he would become the master she so desired. The master that could be kind and compassionate to others as well as herself but had no problems with forcibly making her disgrace herself for the entire world to see. Or that was until she had an epiphany, where it was true that she couldn't get Naruto to do what she wanted, he could, and he could do so without even realizing he was forcing his own beliefs to change. All she needed to do was be his slave and maybe bring in a couple other slave candidates as well. At which point, she faced the problem of how to get him to accept her as a slave which she had a few ideas for but the real problem was getting him to accept others as his slaves.

That's when she remembered Kushina ranting about how the hidden stone was demanding they hand her over to them, with a slave seal in place, as compensation for what Minato did. Sure, it didn't work for them, as Minato then threatened to surround their village with kunai launcher that would be filled with explosive seal tags with his special kunai being the Kunai that were loaded. So that he could use them to wipe out any survivors. However, that didn't matter now, what mattered was with a few choices words, she could have Naruto unknowingly taking on even more slaves from the other nations, or at least she would get him to mark them as such.

With those thoughts, she had begun to implement her plan. It had taken several years but it was finally bearing fruit.

As the Kyuubi moved to take another crawling step forward she froze, as she felt herself nearly cum when the dildos stopped any and all movement. She tried to move a hand down to her pussy to make them keep moving, but her outfit wouldn't let her move.

"What a bad bitch, you should know you're not allowed to cum unless I let you," Naruto said with crimson eyes that were looking ever so slightly purple.

So, between Erza's mastic nature, her physical need for release, and Naruto's commanding aura, Erza was whimpering like a bitch in heat trying to satisfy herself with just her fingers when her body was craving a real cock.

She then felt the dildos pulled out as she was forced to keep crawling until her body had calmed down. At which point, they both slammed themselves back in and started to wiggle as they vibrated. In turn, the Kyuubi let out a loud lustful moan when it happened.

When Naruto had reached the dining hall, he saw that Erza, prediction had come to pass as there was a massive feast waiting for him. When Naruto had sat down in his chair, he noticed that Erza took to sitting Seiza style right by his side. After which, he saw that many of the servants standing along the wall, were some of the very same that he had seen eyeing Erza when they were walking. As such, Naruto felt that with them having seen the dominance he held over her, he needed a show to protect her. So, he would show them how kind he was to her as well, further ensuring that none would make a move against her.

"Get up Erza," Naruto said, without a trace of an order being found in his voice, earning A confused look from the tailed woman.

Regardless, Erza did as her love and Master had requested, only to see him pull out a chair for her. Not wanting to offend her Master's gesture, Erza sat in the chair with it getting pushed in once she had.

"Master?" The redhead asked in a questioning tone.

"What is it, and why aren't you taking anything for yourself?" Naruto replied with a question of his own, as he paused from dishing himself some food from the feast before them.

"Well, I can't, once you spoke my true name, my body adjusted itself so that I can survive off of ingesting your seed. Which, acts as yet another failsafe to ensure that a demon would never harm the one to speak the true name. The only times that I will ever be able to sustain myself off of food is if I become with kits." Erza sated, only to see her Master's confused expression upon her ending phrase.

"With kits, the hell does that mean," Naruto bluntly question, hoping that his vague understanding wasn't actually right, only to hear the Kyuubi giggling at him.

"It means if I become pregnant. As kit is the Kitsune word use when referring to foxes that are younger than them or haven't reached adulthood. Also, Kitsune women, such as myself, never have just one child at a time. So the phasing of with kits is the Kitsune equivalent of the human phase of with child." Stated the tailed woman as she made sure her master would clearly and completely understand what she meant.

"So, um, does that mean we will need to do, _it_ , every day?" Naruto asked, with a strong blush covering his face thanks to his mind Not being clouded by lust when discussing his an the Kyuubi's seemingly regular activity.

"No, Kitsune women that need, or choose sex to sustain themselves can go for several weeks between feeding. However, it is as I said earlier, my status as queen of Kitsune and your slave may end up working together to amplify my wanting of you to ravish me. Which, may very well make me need to feed far more often. I honestly don't know who my two stations will affect me as I am the first Kitsune queen to have become bound and enslaved. Both have happened separately before, but never at the same time," answered the redhead as her master eat.

Yet Naruto soon had his fill and the two began walking back to the bedroom, where Naruto sentenced to play it safe and have sex with his slave, not wanting to chance that she did need to feed daily only to find it out the hard way. However, as the to were walking, Naruto received the memories from clone he had watching the cave in the training ground 2. Memories that made Naruto smile as he now knew his _packages_ had been delivered to the training grounds.

"How do we get back to the Elemental Nations," Naruto asked Erza once they were in the bedroom, only to watch her grab a suitcase before she guild him in opening a portal with his swords.

 **Earlier when Naruto's** _ **packages**_ **showed up**

As the Naruto's clone watched the entrance of the cave, it saw two hidden mist ninja arrive with what looked to be a human-sized crate. Which, they promptly left at the cave entrance, remaining completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched. However, this hardly mattered, as the two ninjas quickly left after seeing that they had completed their task.

Once they had left, the clone left its hidden perch and walked up to the crate, and without wasting any time, the clone pulled out the Fifth Mizukage from the formerly sealed create. After which, the clone noticed that she was unconscious and bound to a large wooden pole BDSM style. Leaving the clone to undo the ropes and mouth gag, the clone then carried the Fifth Mizukage to the back of the cave and set her in one of the two remaining chairs. Only to have the chair pull back once she was restrained like the previous three who entered and sat in the chairs. When the chair was back in the original position a needle suck into the back of the just waking Fifth Mizukage, making her world go black yet again as stone walls sealed off her chair as well.

The clone then came out to see a new crate from the hidden cloud. Opening it, the clone saw Yugito Nii, the two tails jinchuuriki, in much the same state as the Fifth Mizukage had been in. After doing as it had done with the Fifth Mizukage, the clone dispersed to let it's creator know its task had been completed.

Not long after that, a portal opened in front of the cave and out stepped Naruto and Erza. Upon seeing the cave Naruto smiled, it was time to meet with his new slaves.

 **Well, that wraps things up for this chapter.**

 **Also, regarding Erza's new look** **picture Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail wearing what Rias Gremory is wearing in the cover image for this fic but with a veil and her hair done Like how it is when wearing her Ataraxia Armor.**

 **Anyhow, that's all for now, please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, this chapter was updated as of 12/3/18. For those who have already read it, I highly recommend rereading it as I have added several new parts. For those that are reading this chapter for the first time, I hope you with thoroughly enjoy it._

 _Additionally, please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be well received instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno Like I thought it would be. Thus, I am now rolling with MOST of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story. also, I will be adding Review responses at the END of each chapter from here on._

 _Now, on with the chapter, and **please** remember to **review**. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After arriving at the abandon training ground two, along with entering the cave and walking to its end. Naruto placed his hand on the floor and channeled some chakra into it, revealing a seal, that Naruto had the Kyuubi place before he started to gather his new slaves. With the multi-functioning seal revealed, Naruto was able to see exactly where he needed to pump his chakra into for him to get the action he wanted to occur to happen. Then, as he did it, a seal appeared on the front of the stone cells and glowed. When the glow died down, the front of each of the women's cells pulled up into the ceiling of the cave. Allowing for a gas, of Naruto's creation, to empty from the cells thanks to Naruto having placed the gas into sealing tags. Which, were then placed under each chair with an event trigger built into the sealing matrices. The gas that now poured out of each cell was pitch black, in turn making Naruto hopeful that the gas had worked as designed given that it was formerly white and the color change was supposed to be a signal that it had. Additionally, the color change was a signal that it had lost its ability to continue the purpose that it had been made for.

When the gas finished clearing, Naruto had a small grin spread on his face, as he was that each woman was now completely and utterly naked. Thanks, in part to all their clothes having been eaten away by the gas, including that of any and all armor that they had been wearing.

"Hmm, who should I start with?" Naruto wondered aloud, as he looked over each woman.

"If I may be so bold, Master, I suggest starting with one that will be easily broken if need be. As despite the fact that you may have them all hopelessly outclassed in raw power, they have the benefit of experience in how to use their power to its fullest. Something that you simply don't have right now, and would need to take down several of them. So, if you want to tame them, you'll need to be able to control them first," Erza spoke, making Naruto nod his head in agreement with her words. "As such, I would recommend starting with the Hyūga girl, as she's always been rather weak to your mere presence."

Nodding his head, Naruto shifted his hand on the seal and channeled his chakra once more. In turn, making all but Hinata's cell close themselves off again as Hinata's chair slid forward.

Standing up, Naruto took a blue band, with a red Uzumaki swirl in the center, from the Kyuubi. After which, the blond walked up to the unconscious form of Hinata. Lining the band up with her neck, so that the Uzumaki swirl was in the center of her throat, Naruto wrapped the band around her neck. When the two ends met behind the former heiress' neck, seals appeared on the band and glowed as the two ends fusing into one another. Thus, forming a collar around her Hinata's throat before it tightened around her neck until it was just short of choking her.

With the collar in place, Naruto moved to release Hinata's restraints, when one of the Kyuubi's tail blocked the seal that he needed to do so.

Looking to the Kyuubi, Naruto saw she now held a poll in her hands, with a circle on one end and a handle on the other.

"What's that," Naruto asked, as he had come to realize that his slave wouldn't stop him without a very good reason.

"This is a special branding iron that Demons use on their slaves. It will burn the seal, that is identical in functions like the one I place on myself, onto her. This way, when her body heals, it will cause the seal to be fused with her own chakra system. Making it impossible for anyone to undo the seal without killing her," Erza stated.

"And why would I need that," Naruto asked

"To place the same slave seal on her, as I had done to myself when I escaped the seal. As we will have a fail-safe this way, just in case she doesn't respond like we hope she will." Erza continued to explain, knowing her Master wouldn't stop questioning her until he was satisfied with why she was suggesting this.

"Couldn't you just place them?" Naruto deadpanned, thinking that they didn't need to use such a method.

"Unfortunately, I can not. When I placed the save seals onto myself, I had done so by temporarily redirecting some of your Chakra, when you were drawing on your mutation. As the seal needed for it to be your chakra for it to be able to bind me to you in the first place. Additionally, you must use your mutation as the part of the slave seal that was made by the Biju, needs the power of a Biju to even form." the fox slave said

"So, how does it work, and why how would the seals act as insurance" Naruto questioned, he got that it would place the seal and all. However, he didn't get how it would, or how the seal could act as insurance.

As far as Naruto had been concerned, he thought slave seals simply showed others that the person was no longer free. Granted, he knew that the Kyuubi's slave seal was more than just for show and that she was saying that the others would be as well. Yet, he didn't see how that could be possible when he knew that a _true_ Fūinjutsu seal needed to be placed with ink and a brush, not a Branding Iron.

"There are seals on the pole that will turn your chakra into superheated sealing ink that will form on the branding iron's stamp. Which, will also become superheated so that it can burn the mark into the skin as it places the seal. All you have to do after that is pump some of your Chakra into it after it's been placed so that the seal can heal the injury. In turn, infusing the seal itself with her chakra network and activating it. Thus, prevent her from being able to go against the one that placed it." The Kyuubi explained, causing Naruto to nod in understanding and acceptance of his slave's proposal.

As he took the branding iron from the Kyuubi, she molded herself against the back side of his body and guided his movements so that he would learn precisely how to place the seal.

Yet, as the iron engraved the seal into Hinata's flesh, she released a bloodcurdling scream in her drug-induced sleep. Nearly making Naruto pull the iron away before the iron had enough time to leave a lasting scar.

"You mustn't, Master," Erza whispered in her master's ear, as she continued to guide the blonds movements. "I know that this is unpleasant for you, however, it is a necessary evil. I have seen may humans react badly to learning that they had been enslaved. Even if it was by someone they deeply cared for and only wished to do as you do, to give them an out from their personal hell."

Upon pulling the iron away, Naruto rapidly placed his hand on the seal/ wound and pumped his chakra into it, making it heal and activate the seal. He then released Hinata, as the Kyuubi checked that the seal now located just above the start of her breasts and in-between her collar bones. After the Kyuubi checked Hinata's seal, the master and slave duo moved to the other women and branded them as he waited for Hinata to wake up. With the nine-tailed woman having to encourage her master to continue each time.

As Hinata woke, she heard a moaning sound being emitted from somewhere around her. Finally getting her eyes to open, she 'eeped' at the sight of Naruto holding the Kyuubi from behind, as he trailed kisses down her neck and his hands playing with her breast under an extremely… provocative outfit.

Upon hear Hinata, Naruto released his hold on the Kyuubi, allowing for her to crawl out of a large capitalized D shaped bed, and walked over to the lovestruck girl.

"Glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling," the Kyuubi asked with a tone that radiated kindness.

"Ok, um, what's going, where are Kurenai-sensei and Yūgao-san? Also, why am I not stuttering?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Well, the others are still asleep, as we had decided to wake up first so that we could explain things to you first. Thanks to us knowing that you would be the one that would be easiest to talk to at first, given what happened that is. As for what's going on, well, it's simple. Master used one of his demands for compensation from the hidden leaf, and from the land of fire for his mistreatment, to save you from your family due to him knowing how they abused you. He also used one get you this," Erza said as she handed Hinata a scroll that one of Naruto's clones dropped off moments before. "Within this Scroll, is a copy of every Jutsu in the Hyūga clan library. There is Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and even a good deal of Medical-ninjutsu in there. Who would have figured the ancestors of the Hyūga were actually well-rounded ninjas, versus the egotistical and narrow-minded buffoons that they are today. Also, as for why your not stuttering, it's because of that slave seal on your chest. It suppresses your fears and insecurities until you've gained enough confidence to take them head on"

Upon seeing the fear in Hinata's eye, the Kyuubi handed the young woman a hand-held mirror to see an Uzumaki swirl, with a small copy of the tattoo on Naruto's chest in the center, had now been placed on her chest in what appeared to be sealing ink.

"I'm a slave" Hinata whispered in horror before her eyes widened in recognition of what clan symbol the Slave seal was made in.

"Yes, however, Master only did this to you to save you. As far as he is concerned, you're free to leave at any time you like. After all, he did only wish to free you, so you're no longer need to be here. You can go anywhere you like, even do anything you like, so long as it's not within the land of fire as we can't have everyone knowing Master essentially tricked the entire land of fire." the Kyuubi said simply, yet that wasn't what Hinata had heard at all.

 _'Leave, you are not needed, she doesn't want me with Naruto-kun,'_ Hinata's obsessive mind concluded to be the true meaning to the Kyuubi's words as the Kyuubi started walking back to Naruto.

"NO, PLEASE, I WANT TO BE NARUTO-KUN'S SLAVE," Hinata yelled in a panic as she began scrambling after the Kyuubi on her hands and knees.

"Oh, you do?" The red-haired slave asked she turned and walked back to Hinata.

"Yes, I want to be Nar….." was all Hinata got out, as the Kyuubi's shin meet her stomach. In turn, doubling Hinata over as she gasped for breath.

"Then the first rule of being a slave that you need to know is that your now your Master's property. You have no rights, you do as you're told when you're told because you now belong to your Master. As such, you're no longer allowed to address him with anything other than by his ownership of you, got it?" Snapped fallen queen, as she viciously hoisted Hinata up by her hair and dragged her to the bed. Where the young woman was promptly thrown onto it.

"Yes, I'm my MASTER'S property, I have no rights and will do as I'm told by my MASTER, not you, as I belong to my MASTER. NOT. YOU" Hinata snapped back, as she glared at the Kyuubi. Hatred seemingly pouring from her glare.

Hinata had loved Naruto for far too long to simply let someone, that she had only seen once before, simply come in and start telling her how she was to act. Let alone treat her like they owned her. As there was only one person she would ever relinquish her freedom too, and that very person just so happened to be her new Master. So, as far as Hinata was concerned, this bitch could back the hell off, because she would never have the right to tell her how to act.

Though Hinata wasn't opposed to this woman giving her suggestions and advice. As she clearly knew how to attract the favor of the man she had loved from the moment she met him.

"Good, then your first task should be proving your serious by servicing our Master until HE is FULLY satisfied," the Kyuubi said with a happy look on her face, as she was glad that Hinata was showing such devotion to their Master. However, as she spoke, the Kyuubi stressed that Hinata was to be satisfying Naruto's desires, not the other way around.

Erza then got on the bed and turned Hinata to face Naruto, before pushing her just hard enough that Hinata fell down with her face landing right in front of Naruto's now erect, eight inches long and four inches wide member. Which, was thanks in no small part to him becoming the new Lord of demons. As it had resulted in his member having a rather rapid growth spurt.

Hinata was about to lick Naruto's member when a cough reminded her of why she was getting ready to fulfill her fantasy of her give Naruto a blow job.

"Master, please allow your lowly slave to serve your magnificent cock with my mouth-pussy," Hinata said, shocking both Naruto and the Kyuubi that the shy Hinata even knew how to beg like a slutty slave, let alone for her actually doing so.

For Hinata's part, she was had been pleased with herself and was mentally thanking Anko for slipping her that little orange book behind her Sensei's back

 **Flashback**

Hinata was nervous, she knew her Sensei's disdain for perverts, especially the perverts that read the little orange book that seemed to be the bane of all women and the joy of all perverted men. Yet she didn't know what else to do, so, she had decided to go to Sense's best-friend, Anko.

Hinata knew that if her clan and father would frown on her spending time in the company of Anko. Additionally, it was probably not the best choice now that she thought about it, as even her own Sensei would frequently and openly make her disdain for Anko's more perverted tendencies known to her team as well as Anko herself. However, the young girl had grown frustrated with her inability to attract her Naruto-kun's attention and was willing to do anything, short of act like a slut, to get the target of her affections to see her as he saw his female teammate.

So, without any more wasted time debating her current course of action, Hinata approached the front door of Anko Mitarashi's home. Hinata then waited for a moment, before the door swung open just as the young teen was about to knock on the door once more.

This, in turn, revealing a woman who was fairly tall and possessed a very slender frame. Additionally, she has light brown eyes that were completely pupil-less. Her hair was violet in color and was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. In turn, making it look like that of a saw blade. For clothing, the woman had on a fitted mesh armor bodysuit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. With it wrapping around each of her thighs individually like that of pant legs. Over this, she had on a tan overcoat, that had a purple interior. She also had on a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector. Finally, finishing up her attire, she had a small pendant that looked like that of a snake fang.

This woman was none other the former pupil of Orochimaru, Tokubetsu Jōnin, and village pariah, Anko Mitarashi.

"What do you wait, wait, your one of Nai-chan's brats, Hinata, right?" The Tokubetsu Jōnin inquired, shifting her tone from annoyed to curious after realizing that the person before her was one of her friend's students.

"Um… c… could we t… talk in… inside, Anko-san," Asked Hinata was as much courage as she could muster, however, Anko detected the desperation in the young teen's voice.

Quickly looking around, Anko noted that the girl clearly hadn't been followed despite her behavior suggested that she feared she was. Yet Anko clearly recalled the abuse that the young girl received at the hands of her father and fellow clansmen.

"Get inside gaki," Anko said in a serious tone as she stepped out of her home and closed the door after the girl had entered.

Anko then leaned against her front door, twirling a kunai with her eyes closed. Also, Anko had one arm under her sizeable cleavage, and her other arm resting over her first. Then, the Tokubetsu Jōnin attempted to sense for any flaring chakra signatures that were close by. After finding none for five minutes, the kunoichi headed inside.

Once she had a batch of tea made, Anko walked out to her living room and set a glass down for the young teen and took one for herself before she sat across from the girl.

"So, what's up ata-chan," Anko asked, as she attempted to set the girl at ease.

If the girl was before her for the reason Anko thought that she was, then she couldn't push the girl. She would need to eas the girl through it, then she and Kurenai would have a few Hyūga's to skin before reporting the rest of the clan to the Hokage. As she was certain that Tsunade would see to it that the clan was punished given that she was working with the Tokubetsu Jōnin to hook the leaf village's prankster king from hell up with the young girl before her.

"Um, I… I ne… need h… help get… getting N… Nar… Naruto-k… kun's attention!" Hinata forced out as her face turned beet red and her eyes crusted shut.

Upon hearing this, Anko's jaw dropped. As there, before her, was the seemingly sweet and innocent Hinata Hyuga, asking for her help to _seduce_ the object of her desire. Something that not only went against the entire personality of the girl before her but the teachings and beliefs that the violet-haired kunoichi just knew her friend had been filling the young teens head with.

"Let me get this straight, you want my help in _seducing_ Naruto Uzumaki?" Anko asked, utterly dumbfounded for the first time in her entire life.

"I… I've t… tr… tried a… all th… the meth… methods th… that I… I can… can th… think of a… and th… that Kur… Kurenai-sen… sensei app… approves of. How… However, no… none of the… them ha… have sh… shown to ha… have re… results. So p… please, I… I ne… need your he… help, I… I love Na… Naru… Naruto-kun but f… fear th… that at th… this rate, he… he'll nev… never s… see me in th… the way I… I wa… want him to. I… I do… don't care if he on… only uses me, ju… just so long as he see… sees me a… and will let me s… stand with him." Hinata stuttered out with a crimson blush.

' _By the sage, this girl doesn't just love the gaki, she's completely enthralled with him. Why the hell hasn't someone gotten her to the Yamanaka Clan for help. This_ isn't _healthy behavior by_ ANY _means. For Kami's sake, she is willing to let the boy use her so long as he sees her and doesn't force her away. I have to alert the Inoichi about this._ ' Anko thought as she listened to the girl before her.

"Alright Ata-chan, I need to make a call real quick, as the last thing we need is to have Nai-chan hounding you and trapping me in a genjutsu from hell because she figures out that you want to me for help and doesn't like the advice I gave you," Anko said before she walked out of her living room and into her room, where she used a radio.

"Get me Inoichi, _now_ ," Anko hissed through the communication device.

"What can I do for you Anko," asked the voice of Inoichi.

"Are you aware of Hinata Hyuga's mental state regarding Naruto Uzumaki," Anko demanded, only to get a sigh from the other end of the line.

"I am fully aware Anko, we have tried to curb it down to more healthy levels in private, however, the girl becomes downright _murderous_ whenever we have tried, even killing elders of the clan in such gruesome ways that I had to purge their minds of most of what she did to the man. All because the man talked in a demeaning manner when mentioning Naruto. It's actually the only reason that they haven't put her in the branch family.

As after what Naruto did to Neji in the chunin exams, because of what the boy did to Hinata

the Hyuga now fear what the blond may do to them if she does gain his attention and finds out that she has had the caged bird seal placed on her. They considered restricting to only remaining in the compound, but that only resulted in the same result and her sneaking out. Now, she's too also too well known in the village now for them to try that again. If she is asking for your help, as she has with others, be very cautious in what help you do" Inoichi responded before the line went dead.

As Anko stared at the radio in disbelief, two things caught the attention of two objects just within view of the corner of her eye.

' _Yes, this could work, and with any luck, it will help to curb the girl's obsessive nature in a far safer way for the village._ ' Anko though before she quickly began scouring her room for the rest of the things she needed before she returned to her living room.

' _By the sage, I hope that the Hyuga and Nai-chan never find out that I was the one to give her this idea,_ ' Anko thought as she sat down.

"Try reading this series, I personally read them to find new things to twist into torture techniques. Which, is the only reason the author isn't dead yet from all the times I caught him peeping on me. However, you may find something in one of the books that will do what you want, and still be in your comfort zone. Though I highly recommend this one, if seduction is what you're going for," Anko said with a perverse smile, while Hinata's face turned beet red as she read the title.

Only for the young teen to gape that the book that Anko had given her was the very one that had made her beloved Sensei snap on Kakashi. With the Genjutsu Mistress of The Hidden Leaf trying to either kill the lazy leader of team seven or shred the book. Leaving Kakashi torn on which of the two fates would be worse as he desperately tried to escape from the red-eyed woman.

Kurenai's fury had been so bad, that Hinata still wasn't sure which Kurenai had been aiming for. All the young teen knew was that by the end of her Sensei's rampage, the book was destr... Obliterated, and Kakashi had to take a week off to treat his wounds along. With the masked shinobi being required to have several therapy session with Inoichi. After which, Kakashi still had to avoid being able to hear, see, or smell Kurenai less he relapse.

"Also," Anko stated, pulling the heiress out of her recollections. "You may want to consider a change to your choice of clothing. I mean, look at Nai-chan, she hates anything that she feels is perverted, yet she doesn't hide her figure. I'm not saying dress like I do, but change it up to something that will compliment your figure, and I KNOW that you have a figure, even at your age. After all, you are a Hyuga, and Hyuga women are known for their early development. In fact, here, Nai-chan tried taking me shopping for some more "appropriate clothing" when we were younger. I never wore them, but you might find them to your liking, and you never know, the blond gaki may like seeing you in them too."

After that, Anko ushered her out of the room and into the bathroom. Showing Hinata that she wasn't being given a choice about changing her clothing. So, despite the fact that she didn't want to, she did as Anko was wanting as it had been she who had approached the Tokubetsu Jōnin for help, not the other way around.

When Hinata looked through the clothes, she found several that she found would make for an excellent outfit. Of which, it consisted of a light lavender, sleeveless, kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied in place with a dark gray obi around her waist. She also included a pair of dark navy short-shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots that left the toes exposed. However, after putting on her new apparel, she noticed that overall, her attire was noticeably more form-fitting and less conservative than her state of attire had been previously.

"Perhaps Naruto would notice me if I grew my hair out," Hinata mused as she took in her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Thus, Hinata closed her eyes and channeled her chakra directly to the follicles of her hair and grit her teeth as she felt it being forced to grow. When she stopped and opened her eyes once again, Hinata was pleased to see that she had been able to grow her hair to her shoulders yet had done so in a way that she retained her hime-style haircut.

Having finished changing, and forcibly growing out her hair as much as she could currently take, Hinata exited the bathroom to see Anko with bulged eyes before a gaining a face-splitting grin of approval. Only to be instantly ushered out of the house.

Sighing, Hinata left the house and began walking toward the main road in the village. As it was both the easiest path, and the most traveled to reach the market or village gate. Yet as she was waking she realized that Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin, both looking like they were packed for a very long mission.

Rapidly turning around, Hinata froze when she saw that Naruto was staring right at her, mouth agape and a slight blush on his checks. However, what Hinata noticed most was the look of extreme lust hidden deep within Naruto's gaze. Such a realization instantly had Hinata blushing as she folded one of her arms in on itself as her hand began to twirl the ends of a few strands of her newly grown hair.

Sadly, the calling voice of Jiraiya pulled Naruto from his trance and off to reunite with the out of sight sage.

' _Naruto-kun noticed me, he really noticed me. He… want… me,_ ' Hinata thought to herself with her gazing off in the direction of her desire and her face being covered in a red glow from her the realization that she came to at the end of her thoughts.

Once she had calmed down enough that she no longer felt faint, Hinata set her sights on finding the nearest bookstore that she could. Following had Anko's advice had gotten her further in a single instance than all of the years since she entered the academy. As such, Hinata was now determined to follow ALL of Anko's advice. Additionally, the young heiress began to plan for several more trips to the Tokubetsu Jōnin's home for lesions of how to best please Naruto after she had FULLY gained the young blonds attention. Though for now, she needed the get the rest of the Ichi Ichi series.

 **later**

After obtaining her objective, immediately returned home and informed a member of the branch family to inform everyone that she was NOT to be disturbed due to her having bodily issues. Which, needless to say, had the entirety of the clan taking every measure they could to avoid her room. However, that had been very nearly twenty-four hours ago and a few members were beginning to worry as Hinata had yet to leave her room once since her return to the compound.

As for Hinata herself, she found herself locked in her room, naked as the day she was born, sitting on her bed, with the very book Anko had given her, and every other copy of the Ichi Ichi series spread out around her, with her having already torn through the entire series. Yet she still had yet to find a single idea that she either hadn't already tried, to the best that she could, given her shy nature, or thought might work with some tweaking. With the only other fruits of her research being that she had gained a little dampness in between her legs every now and again as she read. Thus, leaving her sitting on her bed as she held the dreaded book that she was torn between reading it or not. On one hand, she may find something she could use. However, on the other hand, she would have to face her Sensei's wrath should Kurenai EVER find out what she had done. Something Hinata was REALLY didn't wish to bring upon herself after witnessing what happened to Kakashi.

Yet Anko had suggested the exact book before her, and Hinata couldn't deny that the woman's advice had provided FAR better results than anything else that she had even thought of up to now. Let alone what she had even tried.

Finally caving to her desire to further her ability to get Naruto to notice her, via this new method that Anko had given her, Hinata opened the book. Not even half a page in and Hinata had already gone past damp to be full on soaked. As she kept reading, Hinata began to finger herself and lightly moan Naruto's name. By the time she had gotten to the fifth page, the eldest princess of the Hyuga clan had lost her hold on the book and was in full focused on masturbation. All as she continued picturing Naruto doing the things to her that she had read about in the book.

Needless to say, Hinata ended up cumming soon after having lost focus on her objective. However, unlike when she would normally cum, this time, she came so hard that a small puddle formed under her. With her body having aftershocks of pleasure and she soon lost her hold on her bladder.

 **The next morning**

Anko had just finished getting ready to leave her home for an early morning workout when she surprisingly had a knock on her door. When she opened it, she was stunned to see Hinata was in a saikeirei-style bow, with her hands placed on the ground in front of her, a narrow wedge in the negative space between her hands with the tips of her forefingers touching, and bending forward until her face was five cm from the backs of her hands.

"P… please Mitarashi-san, te… teach me!" Hinata exclaimed, causing Anko to be unbelievably thankful that she lived on the outer edges of the village.

As should anyone have seen or heard what was currently taking place before her, heads would be sure to roll by the demand of the Hyuga elders.

"What?" came Anko's oh so intelligent response as her eyes were left bulging and her jaw was barely functioning.

"I… I pas… passed by Na… Naru… Naruto-kun yes… yesterday an… and in s… simple passing, I… I m… made more pro… progress with h… him no… noticing me by f… following yo… your advi… advice than I… I have f… from the mo… moment that I… I was re… reuni… reunited with h… him when I… I was en… entered in… into the A… Academy. So p… please, I… I beg you to te… teach me the way… ways that will he… help me best p… please my be… beloved upon h… his return." Hinata stuttered out with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

' _Shit! Kurenai is going to murder me when she finds out this out. Unless,_ ' Anko thought as she gained a wicked grin

 **Flashback end**

As Hinata waited for her Master's response, she slowly lost the pleased feeling that she had gained when she thought that she hadn't been dirty enough in how she begged. Soon, Hinata felt as though she had failed in her task, and as such, became determined to gain her Master's favor. So, Hinata asked once more with her cranking up the dirty factor as she spoke.

"Master, I, your slutty and wanting cum dump of a sex slave, beg of you to let your personal bitch pleasure your wonderfully, magnificent cock with my slutty mouth pussy. I beg for you to slam your cock down my throat pussy and teach me my place as your slutty little whore, whose only purpose in life is to please you as you deem fit." Hinata begged, with her ass in the stuck in the air and shaking back and forth as she plunged her fingers in and out of her cunt. Wanting nothing more than to ensure that she was ready to receive her Master's divine cock when the time came.

As Naruto and Erza heard Hinata speak once more, in an even dirtier fashion, they could only go further into their state of shock. Yet the sound of the fallen princess' voice had returned enough of Naruto's reasoning to him, for him shift his hips enough to make his cock smack into Hinata's face.

Accepting her Master's wordless command, Hinata unashamedly, and without so much as an instant of hesitation, began to lick the blond from the base of his dick to its tip. All as she revelled in the taste of her Master's flesh.

"Stop fucking around and suck my cock properly bitch," Naruto said with crimson eyes that had the faintest hint of orange as he forcefully plunged his member down Hinata's throat when she went to lick the tip.

As the Kyuubi saw her master's eye color have a flicker of a change, she smiled.

' _Yes Master, embrace that darkness lurking inside of you. Bend it to your control, and soon, your two sides will finally be one again. If not from breaking Hinata's will and enslaving to your own, then perhaps by forcibly breaking the will a less willing woman. Before you enslave her to your will, as you finally complete your fusing with not only your new power but your darkness as well,'_ Kyuubi giddily thought with a smile as she crawled up to her Master, discarding her veil form across her face in the process.

Once she had reached her Master, Erza began a makeout session with him as he moved one of his hands from Hinata's head to the tailed woman's eager cunt. Where he began to play with the Kyuubi's pussy after he mentally commanded the dildo to remove itself from her hole but remained attached to her outfit.

Seeing that the Kyuubi was also attempting to pleasure the man whom now owned both of them, Hinata wrapped her breasts around her Master's member and used them to help add her continued oral attempts to pleasure him.

"Ooooh, that feels good," Naruto praised as he broke from his making out with the Kyuubi, choosing to simply enjoy Hinata's actions.

Of course, the redhead was not going to let herself be outdone, and as such, began to shower her Master's neck and shoulders in kisses as she rubbed her breast against his torso. Though she didn't dare to place anything more than gentle kisses on her Master's flesh. Knowing to mark his flesh would be an unspeakable crime for her.

Upon hearing her Master's praise, Hinata increased her pace and proceeded to suck him off as hard as she could. Moments later, the new king of demons forced his cock all the way into the disgraced princess' mouth. With the same action forcibly spearing his cock down the young woman's throat. Where he flooded her stomach until she looked as though she were nine months pregnant. At which point, the excess cum burst out her ass hole. Thankfully, as the mix of shit and cum touched the blanket a seal lit up and it vanished as if it hadn't happened.

As Hinata's stomach shrank until it was back to normal, Naruto filled her mouth to the brim and covered her face with his last shot of cum as he pulled out of her throat and month.

"You're not allowed to swallow or to clean your face" Naruto ordered when he saw Hinata was about to drink his cum. Which would have caused it to flow down her throat and into her belly filled full of cum.

"Swish it around in your mouth, engrave the memory of its taste into your tongue, savor that taste," Naruto spoke as he watched Hinata's body react more and more to the taste of his cum, as she did as she was told and began engraving the memory of it into her mind until her eyes roll back into her head.

"Inhale deeply, and memories the smell of my cum plastered on your face," Naruto continued as he saw Hinata's chest heaved up and down. As the girl showed not even the slightest hesitation. In fact, she looked joyful as she followed her ordered and continued to do so as her body began to shake.

"Now, slowly let it drain down your throat," Naruto said, only to hear a gurgled scream when the cum hit the mass of taste buds on Hinata's tongue, just before the opening of her throat. As the girl screamed, her back arched so high that Naruto was beginning to fear she may break her spine.

When the gurgled scream ended, Hinata collapsed with the remaining cum in her mouth spilling out of her open mouth as her head rolled to the side. Additionally, the young woman's body was left quaking as she continued to cum again and again from the smell of Naruto's cum alone.

"you don't have time to rest slut, you have to be punished for wasting the cum I gave you," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sadly, as he said this, Naruto received the memories of the clone at his apartment, the Hokage was summoning him for an S ranked, emergency mission.

Frowning, Naruto looked at Hinata when an idea shot through his head.

"Kyuubi, how much of your strength have you been able to recover?" Naruto inquired from his slave.

"I was able to recover enough to make me to confidently say I could equal your former sensei, Kakashi," the fox slave informed her master.

"Good, Hinata for your punishment, you are too mentally break Kurenai into an obedient slave for me. If you do well, you'll be rewarded. Fail to do so, and I'll tie you up, and send you to a torture room in hell. Where they will have orders for them to pleasure you for three days and nights without letting you reach a climax," Naruto said.

He knew what he meant to Hinata, he also knew this would be torture for her as he knew Kurenai also meant a lot to the young woman. However, both Kurenai and Hinata had to be punished for their actions. Hinata's punishment was for breaking an order and would end quickly when he revealed who Kurenai really was to Hinata.

Kurenai's punishment, on the other hand, was for her years of mistreatment of him despite the fact that she was his mother's student. It would last for just as long as she had made him suffer for. So, this would kill two birds with one stone. Hinata would be punished by being forced to torture some dear to her, or that is until Naruto told her the truth about Kurenai, and Kurenai would be tortured by one she saw as her own daughter. A daughter that would end up despising her "Mother" for the rest of her life when Naruto finished. Which, in turn, would begin the five years of hell Naruto had in-store for Kurenai. He would make her sorry for mistreating him, then, and only then would he forgive her and accept her as one of his cherished slaves. Rather than continuing to treat her as though she were a whore that forgot her place.

Upon hearing her punishment, Hinata was surprised and escalated into shock with her eyes widening in horror. Then, Naruto did a hand sign that made multiples of every piece of bondage and BDSM equipment appear, every nearly bringing tears to Hinata's eyes when she realized that Naruto wasn't joking. With there being many different things that would have had Anko acting like a kid in a candy store from the sight of everything alone.

"As you wish Master," Hinata said with her head bowed, upon having accepted that she brought this on herself and to hide her tears. However, with that acceptance of the situation, Hinata also became determined to please her Master by turning Kurenai into the most bitch her Master could ever ask for.

"Very good," Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on the top of her head before he got out of the bed. Where Erza immediately and lovingly redressing him in his discarded clothes. "Come Erza, we have to see the Hokage,"

"Master," Kyuubi asked once they were just outside of the cave, and as such, out of earshot of Hinata.

"Yes Erza," Naruto said as he turned to his slave with her seeing that his eyes had returned to normal. Which, also meant he was no longer being influenced by his new demonic power or his inner demon that he had kept locked away from a very young age.

"May I take care of… something, and meet up with you once I'm done. As I have a feeling that it may help with this mission despite it being a surprise for later," Naruto's slave said as she pressed herself into his front, with her head on his shoulder and finger tracing a circle on his pectoral. With Naruto wrapping his arms around her lower back, much to Erza's joy.

"Of course, you may technically be my slave, however, I don't mind you girls doing your own things from time to time. Hehehe, if anything, I see you and the others like you're my wife's more than anything else," Naruto said with a smile

"More like slave wives, right," Kyuubi said it's a mischievous grin.

Naruto may not realize it, but she could plainly see he secretly enjoyed being their Master. Though she did have to admit that he had treated them like his wives so far unless they were having sex. Or he wanted to make it clear that they were his to do as he pleased within public places, thanks in no small part to the hungry looks she had got and that the others were sure to get.

*chuckle*

"Ya, I do tend to get like that in public, huh," Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and his other remaining around the Kyuubi.

"Yes, you do, though it's not really your fault either. It is in your nature now, high ranking demons almost never have spouses. As to have a spouse would mean that the spouse was their equal, and demons don't typically like having equals. So, demons generally have concubines, or in other words, slave spouses," Kyuubi said as she kissed him on the lips, before breaking away from her masters hold and jumping up into the trees. Where she began her way to her objective.

"Well, it's good to know that. I was getting worried that I actually liked treating them like Gaara would have before I met him," Naruto said with a relieved breath.

He then turned in the direction of the village and glared.

"Though I don't mind enjoying acting like that to those that deserve that treatment," Naruto mumbled under his breath before he began his trek to see the Hokage with a scowl on his face.

This village was dead to him, with the exception of the ichiraku family and the members of the Konohamaru Corps. In fact, there were only four reasons he was giving this village the barest amount of rope needed for them to hang themselves once again. As he felt it would be inevitable that they do so.

The first was that the ichiraku family and the members of the Konohamaru Corps called this place home. The second, was because he had made a promise to protect it when he became a ninja and wasn't ready to start breaking all of the promises he had made to people here just yet. As doing so would be a major blow to his ninja way. The third was his parents wanted this place to see him as a hero. So, he was determined to force that to happen since everyone else had treated their dying wishes like dirt. Finally, he knew two of his concubines had people they cared for here, and he didn't want to force them to suffer the pain of betraying those people just because he wanted vengeance. He wouldn't be like that duck ass Uchiha.

 _'Yes, I like that phrasing better. They're my concubines, not my slaves. Though Kurenai will be my slave, for a least five years, before I will even think about accepting her as one of my concubines. Of course, they all are still my slaves in bed.'_ Naruto absentmindedly thought, with a small fox-like smile starting to form on his face before he remembered where he was heading. Thus, causing his smile to be dropped back into being a scowl.

 **With Erza**

It didn't take long for the Kyuubi to reach her target of the abandon Uzumaki compound. So, wanting to continue moving quickly, she rested her hand on the handle to the entry gates. Erza then paused for a moment before walking through. As she did so, the tailed woman felt an invisible barrier wrap around her like she was walking through water. Once she was through it, she took a moment to look back at the active barrier seals that were covering the clan walls. Upon studying them for a moment, she saw that it was meant to _only_ permit an Uzumaki to undo it so others could enter the compound once more. What's more, was that the Uzumaki needed to be either the head of the Uzumaki clan or the heir of it. The barrier should have even prevented a demon, such as herself, from getting through. Just like it would anyone else. Thinking about why she had even been able to gain access to the compound, the Kyuubi began tracing the outline of her slave seal, with a small blush on her face thanks to the sensation it was making her feel.

As she did this, it clicked, the seal didn't stop her because she was no longer an individual, she was a slave, she was property. Property that just so happened to belong to the heir of the Uzumaki clan.

Gaining a small smile, Erza rested her hand over her slave mark before she turned from the entrance and continued on her way. Soon, she arrived at a clearly run-down shine. Entering the shrine, the enslaved fox demon began to look for the two masks she needed. Finding them, Erza touched the first one and spoke.

"Ok Shinigami, I know you can hear me. Get your pale ass out here now, I have no time for games with you today," Kyuubi said sternly.

" **Well, well, long time no see Madam Kyuubi. Oh, wait, I'd forgotten, you're nothing more than a lowly slave now. There's nothing dignified about you anymore, you even look like a wh…** " was all the Shinigami got out before Kyuubi cut him off.

"Finish that sentence and I'll tell Kami exactly where you keep all your little orange books. I don't care what you say about me, never have and never will. However, the moment you start insulting my Master, or the things he gives me. I. WILL. END YOU. Regardless of if I'm no longer a deity any more, GOT IT?" Erza snapped with such a venom that it made the Shinigami gulp in fear.

" **Got it,** " the Shinigami squeaked out like a scared schoolgirl. He had forgotten just how terrifying the Kyuubi could be. Powers or no powers.

"Now, you owe me quite a few favors from my time as a deity. Big ones at that too. So, this is what you're going to do, unless, that is, you _want_ to see what happens to those that _don't_ pay me back the favors they owe me. First, you're going to give me the soul of Minato Namikaze. Secondly, you'll give me back the other half of my soul, not my power, my soul. Third, you'll go to the one tails and tell her I want her to give you a portion of her power. If she refuses, you tell her that I'll make sure she can never speak with Gaara again. Then, you will go to Matatabi, and have her give you one tails worth of her power. After that, you will give the power of the other half of my soul, the power from Shukaku, and the power from Matatabi, to the Akatsuki. However, you will only do so _after_ you get them to agree to leave my Master, Gaara, Matatabi, Shukaku, and myself alone. Do make myself clear," Kyuubi said sternly.

" **Absolutely, but why help the Akatsuki. You know what helping them will bring back,** " Shinigami said worriedly.

"I'm well aware, yet my Master is the child of prophecy, and I know he'll save the world from being destroyed. However, the prophecy never said exactly _how_ he would do that." Erza explained with a mischievous grin that had the Shinigami wishing there was a way he could die, so he didn't have to put up with whatever crazy idea the Kyuubi was planning.

" **Kami won't let this happen, you know that right,** " Shinigami deadpanned.

"Please, we both know she would be down here with me, begging Master to fuck her stupid if it weren't for her being forced to follow her own rule of no heavenly deity being allowed to directly interact with the mortals. If you don't believe that, then you're even more idiotic then I thought, how many mortals do you know who could walk into any sort of beating game or establishment and walk away having cleaned house every time. Not only that but how many men can say they've had every affluent woman they've meat to fall head over heels for them," Erza questioned, only to be met with silence.

This, however, just made Erza want to drive her point home, and force the Shinigami to admit that her Master was far better than he was when it came to women. As she knew the Shinigami love to boast about how he was a bad boy type deity that could make any goddess weak-kneed with little effort.

"Now, why do you think my Master can not only do both, as well as brag about not only stealing the hearts of deities. But stealing the hearts of the deities that really matter, the deities with true authority among the deities. It's because that's just who my Master is, face it Shinigami, you're just like Sasuke Uchiha. All you can get are the normal goddesses, and only because of their jealous of the goddesses with authority. As they all just see you as their easy route up the ladder of divine power. Just like the regular mortal women see Sasuke. What's worse for you, is that Kami, the goddess you've had your sights on for centuries, could give two shits less about you because she's already given heart to my Master. That's why you don't like me helping him. That's why you've let Madara, Danzo, Orochimaru, and Obito live when you were supposed to take their lives. That's why you've tried manipulating this village into killing my Master over and over as a child. That's why you don't want me helping the Akatsuki in any way that won't cause my lord to suffer because of it. Simply put, he's better than you, and you know it. Which, you can't stand as he has what you want but will NEVER have," Kyuubi said with a smug grin.

*Growl*

" **Fine! Here you go,** " the Shinigami said as he gave her what she wanted before quickly vanishing to do the last few things he needed to in order to be done helping the little blond bastard who owned the nine tailed slave.

Once the Shinigami was gone, Erza had a massive smile plastered across her face. She loved pissing Shinigami off, as he was a fool to think she wouldn't have recognized his influence on the dark souls of the monsters that would attack Naruto when he was a child.

Moving on from basking in the glow of achieving a long overdue goal, the Kyuubi placed her hand on the Kami mask, before she spoke

"Kami, can I speak with you," Erza said, only to be tackled in a bear hug the instant she was done talking.

*Squeal*

"KYUKYU, it's so good to see you again!" Kami Squealed out in high pitched tones.

Most would have thought the queen of the gods and the now former queen of the demons, would be at each other's throats whenever they even thought of the other. However, that wasn't the case, in fact, the two could sit and do nothing but gossip for a few centuries at a time. Though that way of thinking would still be right if they were to start talking about how the world should be run. As besides that point, the two acted like best friends that were attached at the hip. May deities had even begun to think that the two were secretly lesbians.

"Tell me, what have you been up to, I went to find you a few days ago so we could talk, but when I tried finding you, you had simply vanished along with Ruto-kun" Kami said in a rapid-fire, as she pulled back and opened her eyes to see her first glimpse of her friend's new appearance.

"KYUKYU! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Kami exclaimed with her face matched her own red hair at the sight of the other redhead's current attire.

"Oh, this, it's my slave outfit. My Master gave it to me," Kyuubi said with a slight blush.

"Master," kami questioned.

"Yep, you were right. You said you were sure that I would fall for him if I just gave him a chance, and you were right. I fell for him so hard, that I willingly became his slave just so I could stay at his side." Kyuubi said with a smile as she took in her old friend's new appearance as well.

There before Erza sat Kami. She was dressed in a simple white kimono with an obi that was the same red color as her hair and was tied in a simple bow in the front. The top was pulled apart just enough that you could see a small amount of her ample cleavage. Of which was roughly the same size as Ino's, if not slightly bigger. In fact, her body measurements appeared to be Bosom at 39 in, Waist 23 in, and Hips at 35 in with her body weight being roughly 128 lbs. Additionally, she had a height of 5 feet 8 inches. Her eyes were blue in color, with her having long, beautiful crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand, otherwise known as an ahoge, sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, that complimented her skin tone the bordered on the fairer side. Lastly, she appeared to be around 17 to 18.

"Wow, you stopped hiding what you really looking like," Kyuubi asked

"No, I'm only not hiding my appearance because it's just us, you are aware that this shrine had a barrier that prevents deities that were not invited from entering, seeing or hearing what is inside? Either way, everyone else still is only allowed to see my form I take so I can appear neutral at all times," Kami said as both knew she was talking about her emotionless form. (Picture Suo Hiyama from Love Tyrant).

"No, I wasn't. Though does that even include if you could see HIM?" Kyuubi teased as they both knew who the "him" was.

"Of course not. You don't realize how I wish I could see him in person," Kami said with a cloud of depression suddenly appearing over her

Kyuubi was going to comfort her friend, however, she suddenly felt the dildos in her ass and pussy begin to pick up the pace of their movement. In turn, alerting her that her Master was telling her that time was up and she was to return to him.

"I hate to seem insensitive, but my Master is calling me. So, I have to cut to why I called you. I want you to bring back Minato and Kushina. I got Minato's soul from Shinigami, now, I just need you to resurrect them." Kyuubi shot out, forcibly suppressing the moan that she wanted to let out.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, and you know that," Kami said.

Seeing that, to get what she wanted, she would have to hit hard, the Erza waste no time pulling out the big guns.

"Ok, well, I had to try. I mean, I was going to try convincing my Master that though peace between the Divine and demonic was a good idea, concurring the Divine would be better. After all, what better way to conquer the Divine than by making you as his slave. With him repeatedly using his big, fat, monstrous cock to rape you every day, over and over again. Maybe even defiling you in public as he forces his cum into each… and…. every….. single…. one…..of….. your….. Holes. As he degrades you… into… nothing… more… than… an… over… glorified… slut… for… his… cock." Kyuubi said as she started to walk away with Kami fingering herself, and tweaking her nipples.

To say the speculation of them being lesbians, wouldn't have been completely wrong. As they both refused to settle for the repulsive deities that constantly courted them. In turn, it led to them to attempt to satisfy the other's needs. Which led to them doing so repeatedly until they finally agreed to continue doing so until they both had found a man they were willing to let touch their bodies.

It was during those times, that Kyuubi learned that despite her acting pure and innocent most of the time, Kami was actually extremely perverted and longed for one that wasn't afraid to boss her around. In other words, she learned that Kami was actually a massive masochist, just as she herself was. However, unlike herself, Kami was also an extreme exhibitionist, even if she fought to hide it and continually denied it. In fact, it was so bad that the thought of someone with the stones to fulfill her masochistic, let alone her exhibitionist, desires would usually be enough to drive her nuts. So, getting her to picture that someone as Naruto and the Kyuubi knew Kami would cave in a matter of seconds.

*Moooooan*

"O...ok, I….. I'll….do it," Kami said with ragged breathing as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Oh, sorry, but you refused, so the price for me to persuade my mast had, oooooooooh, increased. I want another two souls as well as Minato's and Kushina's." Erza said as she failed to withhold a moan.

"WHO?!" Kami demanded, with her fantasy severely clouding her mind.

Smiling, the Kyuubi leaned in and whispered in Kami's ear as she set the jar with Minato's soul in it in front of her.

Without wasting a second, Kami snapped her fingers and blew a breath towards the now four souls before her. In turn, quickly revealing Minato, Kushina and to other women.

Placing two in a storage seal on her arm, the Fox woman then made a clone, before leaving the shrine as her clone put Minato and Kushina into a state of suspended animation with a red chakra barrier protecting them.

Now was not the right time for Naruto to be reunited with his parents. He was in a state of limbo between accepting his darkness. Which, would lead to his two sides fusing together once more. Or rejecting his darkness, and that would lead to him never gaining control over his demonic power as well as the destruction of Erza's only chance at getting Naruto to become her ideal Master.

So, as much as she loved Naruto and his parents, they would just have to wait because knowing Minato and Kushina as well as she did, The fox slave knew they wouldn't condone Naruto doing what she wanted and would try getting him to do the exact opposite. Especially Kushina, as the woman could be a full-on sadist, yet the moment Minato and she were in bed, she became the prim and proper princess her parents had always wanted. With her refusing to do anything but let Minato caress her body as _slowly_ , and _gently_ , thrust in and out of her.

What was worse, was that Minato agreed wholeheartedly with it, and would only ever make out with her as his hands wandered over her body. Only rarely massaging her breasts or ass and even more rarely pinching her nipples. Hell, the "making out" was so docile that one could hardly call it them making out, even despite them actually using tongue.

The entire thing made Kyuubi want to hurl.

 _'Then they wondered why it wasn't until the war was over for TEN FUCKING YEARS before they finally got Kushina knocked up,'_ Kyuubi thought bitterly as she raced back to her Master with her fighting not to drop to the ground and cum as the vibrators continue to play with her two holes.

 **Moments before with Naruto**

Naruto had just gotten into the village when he ran into Konohamaru.

"Big brother Naruto!" Konohamaru exclaimed in a tone of shock and happiness.

"Oh, hey there Konohamaru. Sorry that I hadn't let you know I was back, I've had a few distractions pop up that I wasn't expecting." Naruto said with a fox-like grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's ok, can you tell me about your trip," Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"Sorry, I can't right now. Lady Hokage is calling me for a mission" Naruto apologized with a tone that showed a disdain for Tsunade, yet all that got him was a fist to the face

"Who are you, and what have you done with Naruto," Konohamaru demanded.

"What are you talking about, I am Naruto," Naruto assured Konohamaru.

"Liar! Naruto never refers to Tsunade as Lady Hokage, and he would never have a hateful tone when talking about her either." Konohamaru yelled out in anger, upset that someone was trying to impersonate the man, that he saw as a brother, to presumably hurt the village.

"Look, Konohamaru, I am Naruto, the very same Naruto that taught you the Sexy no Jutsu. The same Naruto that you declared your rival for the title of Hokage after I told you there was no shortcut to becoming Hokage. I've been gone for three years, with a man that didn't want to do his job of training me properly. The very same man that was supposed to be my godfather. Now, there's no easy way to say this, but the person I was before I left is all but dead. The only people from this village who will see me like that ever again are you, Udon, Moegi and the Ichiraku family. As you're the only ones to have truly cared about me," Naruto said, shocking Konohamaru to his core.

"Something happened," Naruto continued with his hand raised to signal Konohamaru that he wasn't done and not to interrupt.

"That something was me being stabbed in the back for the last time. I'm done turning a blind eye to how people mistreat me, I'm done playing the idiot who looks past how people have mistreated me only to turn around and act like we've been friends for years without them every even saying so much as a single word of apology. And yes, that includes Iruka and your grandfather, there are things about both that you don't know. To be honest, your grandfather was one of the seven people in this village to stab me in the back the worst and those seven did so more than once. I promise you that I will explain things when I get back. Hell, I'd do it now if the Anbu that told me that Lady Hokage wants to see me didn't agree that this was an emergency. So, I really have to go now." Naruto said as he stood back up and shot off to the Hokage tower.

"Big brother Naruto" Konohamaru said in a sad and worried tone as he watched Naruto shrink out of sight.

 **Hokage tower**

"This better not be a waste of my time Tsunade because you'll regret it if it is," Naruto said as he has just begun to open the door to enter the mission room within the Hokage tower.

"Naruto! You realize you're threatening the Hokage and that y…" Iruka yelled until he was cut off by a blast of killing intent.

"I don't make threats, I make promises. Only cowards make threats. Also, I never said I'd hurt her, or go against her. I said she'd regret it. I could move where she has all her hidden sake at and so long as it doesn't leave her office or property, it's not stealing. Or, I could do many other things like that. All of which, would be perfectly legal ways to make her regret wasting my time. Not only that but in case you all have forgotten, Umino-san, I'm NOT a shinobi of the hidden leaf anymore. I am the KING of whirlpool and Master of the nine tailed fox. I'm only even here because the Hokage has REQUESTED an audience with me. One that I have GRACIOUSLY granted under the knowledge that the matter she wants to discuss is of great importance." Naruto stated bluntly as he finished entering the room.

Once Naruto was fully visible to the occupants of the room, they were all stunned to see him in his new apparel rather than his standard jumpsuit.

"So, tell me, what the mission is that you feel is so important that you need to REQUEST my add," Naruto said bluntly, with his arms crossed.

"The Akatsuki have taken the Kazekage, given your close ties with him, I had hoped you would be willing to work with… the remaining members of team 7 to go there and assist them in any way that you can," Tsunade informed, with Naruto simply turning and walking out of the office without a single word in response.

*Sigh*

"It looks like it's worse than we thought. What I don't get is why he was short with Iruka. I mean, you two have always been close." Kakashi said once Naruto had left.

"I'm not sure what the reason is either", Iruka said sadly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, Kakashi, Sakura, I want you to try finding a way to possibly get past the wall, or more likely walls, that he has between himself and us. We need him to trust at least one of us if any of us stand a chance at getting him to see that we're sorry and truly want to make it up to him. Let alone convince him to rejoin our forces. Now, get moving, I want both of you ready and waiting at the gates for him ASAP. As it stands now, he's liable to just leave for the mission if you're not there when he is." Tsunade spoke as the group headed out.

 **At the gates**

Currently, there was a group of five people at the gates to the village, excluding the standard two gate guards. That group consisted of Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. So far, the group had been waiting for Naruto to show any signs of moving, as when Sakura and Kakashi had started to head out, Naruto had just remained leaning against the gate.

After five minutes, Sakura finally snapped.

"Dammit Naruto, we don't have time for this you baka!" Sakura yelled as she stormed forward and swung at Naruto.

Only to have Naruto shock everyone as he caught her attack by grabbing her wrist before he used her own momentum to swiftly have both her arms trapped behind her back and pin her to the ground with him pressing his knee into her spin.

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you Haruno-san, I've always been the strongest of our generation. However, I had to hold back if I ever wanted to live to see my chance to become a chunin. Also, just in case you ever think of pulling something like this again, keep in mind that we both know that I'm the only person capable of bringing that duck ass back, and I've already lost any desire I have to bring him back ALIVE, for reasons that don't concern you. So behaving is highly recommend, unless you want him brought back as a corpse instead. As I never promised he would be alive when I brought him back, I only promised to bring him back." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear before he let her up.

"Oh, and there wouldn't be anything you could do to stop me legally either. That bastard's clan already destroy any chance of that happening." Naruto said cryptically, as Kakashi pulled Tsunade and Iruka off to the side to let them know what Naruto said thanks to him having used his Sharingan to read Naruto's lips.

"Also, I'm not keeping you from your mission. You're doing that all on your own. After all, I'm NOT part of the Hidden Leaf's forces anymore. Speaking of which, due to this little incident, I am now revoking the Leaf Village's right to use my clan symbol. Which means it is to be removed from all chunin and Jounin flak jackets. It is also to be removed from every head ninja headband as it's used to make up the main body of the leaf symbol. You'll have until I return from my business to comply with this or I will unleash the Kyuubi on this village for a week straight. Have I made myself clear Tsunade," Naruto demanded.

"Perfectly clear Uzumaki-sama," Tsunade said in a tone of compliance and respect, with the collective group gulping in fear, and as she bawled her hands into fists due to her rage at what her apprentice had just caused.

"Good, though I will still permit my clan's symbol to be used by Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon, Moegi, and the Ichiraku family. They are the only ones that are allowed to be exceptions to this," Naruto added afterward.

Tsunade was about to say something, yet another voice prevented her from doing so.

"Sorry I'm late Master, I came as fast as I could." came the voice of the Kyuubi.

Smiling a small smile, Naruto began walking toward the slave queen as she finished running up to the group.

Upon Erza reaching him, Naruto used his left arm to snake around the Kyuubi's waist as his thumb and forefinger of his other hand cradled her chin in-between them. He then forced her to look him in the eyes. This had pressed the Kyuubi into his front with her arms behind trapped on either side of his chest.

"That's alright, you got here sooner than I was expecting," Naruto said as he lifted the veil, that was hiding her face from her eyes down, out of the way enough that he could lean in and kissed her on her lips for a few moments.

As they kissed, Tsunade and Sakura were stunned into a paralyzed silence as Kakashi, Iruka and the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu all had blasted back via nose bleed and passed out thanks to the look the group had gotten at the Kyuubi before Naruto's body hid her from view.

Once they broke the kiss, Naruto pulled back with the cloth that made up the veil falling back in place. Naruto then turned and crouched down.

"Get on, you can hardly stand and we've stood around long enough as it is. Don't even try denying it, with how had your legs are shaking, it's pointless to try," Naruto said as the Kyuubi saw her legs were indeed shaking like they were going to give out from under her.

With that, the Kyuubi climbed onto her Master's back as he willed two clones into existence, with them grabbing either Kakashi or Sakura. Once the clones had a hold on Kakashi and Sakura, the small group headed out, only to pause when Tsunade asked what he was doing.

"Your ninja have important business with the hidden sand, seeing as how they have delayed long enough, I am assisting with them getting there until such time that they can move under their own power again. At which time, we will part ways." Naruto answered as the group went to leave.

 **Well, that wraps things up for this chapter.**

 **Also, regarding Kami's appearance,** **picture** **Rias Gremory, form High School DxD, wearing the kimono that Akane Hiyama, from Love Tyrant, does in episode 8.**

 **Now, on with the review responses.**

Sakurahater1982 chapter 2. Jun 1, 2017: Interesting. can't wait to see more. **~ glad to hear it, hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Shinigami2530 chapter 2. Jun 4, 2017: You have a really good idea and hopefully it will turn into a good story.  
But, I just wanted to point out that both the chapters that you have posted require heavy editing to make them more readable. Correct the spelling and grammatical errors. Make more paragraphs to make it easier to read. Right now, the chapter just looks very bulky, and no one likes to read bulky chapters. **~ I really appreciate the advice, and if you are rereading this. Hopefully, I am now doing better. As I am trying to improve the story.**

Dragonfyre1234 chapter 2. Jun 9, 2017: You, my friend have great tastes in naruto girls **~ I thank you for that, I actually worried about how my choices would go over.**

naruto chapter 2. Jun 21, 2017: great chapter keep it up **~ will do, and thank you.**

 **Anyhow, that's all for now, please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, this chapter was updated as of 12/3/18. For those who have already read it, I highly recommend rereading it as I have added several new parts. For those that are reading this chapter for the first time, I hope you with thoroughly enjoy it._

 _Additionally, please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be well received instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno Like I thought it would be. Thus, I am now rolling with MOST of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story. Also, the Review responses will be located at the END of this chapter._

 _Now, on with the chapter, and **please** remember to **review**._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Just as Naruto's group had started to walk away from the gates, Jiraiya landed in front of them.

"Hey there, off on a mission Naruto," Jiraiya asked before he flashed the blond a thousand-watt smile.

"Save it," Naruto stated in a cold tone, that was filled with nothing but disdain as he brushed past Jiraiya and took off into a sprint.

*sigh*

"I have a disturbing report, the Sand's Kazek…" Jiraiya reported to Tsunade, only to have her cut him off.

"I know, and I've already sent a team to deal with the situation. In fact, they just left," Tsunade said as she pointed in he directed Naruto just left in.

"You're aware of the Akatsuki's interest in Naruto, right," Jiraiya questioned in a deadly serious tone.

"I have no say in what he does anymore, I'm merely a Hokage and he is now royalty. I no longer hold any authority over him, especially with the ultimatum he just gave us," Tsunade said bluntly, already thinking up means of punishment for her apprentice upon her return.

"What ultimatum," Jiraiya asked in confusion, though the sinking feeling in his gut was telling him that he didn't want to know.

"We either have the full removal of the Uzumaki Clan's crest removed from our use by the time he gets back from wherever he's heading. Or have the Kyuubi sent on a rampage against our village for a full week. With the only ones being protected from this being Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon, Moegi, and the Ichiraku family," Tsunade answered as Jiraiya paled and quickly summoned a large toad to help him quickly catch up with Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had been tree hoping for close to an hour at the _restrained_ speed that he had always had to use back before Sasuke deserted and team seven was on missions together. He hated having to hold back in his speed, however, he couldn't take the chance of getting Kakashi and Sakura closer to The Hidden Sand village than the distance that they would have normally covered. Especially not with what he was planning to do when He and Erza got to Suna.

"Uh, Naruto, would you mind putting me down," asked the voice of Kakashi upon him returning to the land of the living.

"About time you woke up Hatake-san, I was getting tired to dragging your worthless ass," Naruto stated as the blond king's clones practically dumped both Kakashi and a still passed out Sakura on a branch. "Also, seeing as how you're awake now, you can carry the waste of space that is this pink-haired bitch."

After which, Kakashi got onto his feet before slinging Sakura onto his back. During which, he had to bit his tongue, knowing that any pleas that he may make for Naruto to give them a second chance would be pointless right now. Especially when the Jonin could hear the hatred lacing the blonds words.

Upon seeing that Kakashi and Sakura were no longer needing to be carried. Well, carried by him anyway, Naruto was about to leave them in the dust. However, Naruto's plans had a bit of a kink thrown into them when the shadow of a large toad passed over them before vanishing. No sooner had the main body of the shadow passed over the group of four, then Jiraiya landed in front of them. As the white-haired man had jumped off of the Summoning Toad just before it poofed away so that he could cut Naruto and the others off.

"Naruto, I want to talk with you," Jiraiya said seriously, as he attempted to make his tone show Naruto that refusing wasn't an option. Yet he was woefully braced for Naruto's retort.

"And I wanted someone there for me as the village beat me to death's door, time and time again. But you know what, it never happened, life is full of disappointment after all. So, cry a river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it, because I have more important things to do than to waste my time to deal with your _bullshit_. Oh, and it's Uzumaki- _Sama_ to the likes of you. I'm longer am under your authority, in fact, it would be you who is under _my_ authority." Naruto coldly spoke, before he went to launch himself past Jiraiya.

However, Jiraiya wasn't just going to just let Naruto pass, and as such, grabbed Naruto's shin. Allowing the Sannin to force the blond to land on the very branch that Jiraiya himself stood on. As Jiraiya was more than willing to use the fact that Naruto was carrying someone, to force the blond to do what he wanted as the sage knew that the young man wouldn't want to put the one he was carrying in harm's way.

Having felt Jiraiya's hold from the moment that the self-proclaimed super-pervert touched his shin, Naruto instantly willed a clone into existence behind him and allowed Erza to fall into the clone's waiting arms. With the clone gently landing on his feet and the real naruto twisting in midair so that he would land on his hands. Thus, allowing for the blond to use his free leg to kick his trapped leg out of the older man's grasp.

Once he was no longer being held, and before gravity could force his feet onto the tree branch, Naruto used his arms to perform a backflip as he landed on his feet surprisingly close to the perverted old man. Continuing to capitalize on the shock paralyzing his target, Naruto did a roundhouse kick to the man's chest. Which, sent him flying into the next tree's branch spine first.

"Keep moving, I'll catch up in a moment," Naruto ordered his clone, that immediately followed the order, as Jiraiya flew through the air.

Deciding it was best not get in Naruto's way when he seemed like he was about to go nuclear, Kakashi and Sakura did their best to keep up with the clone that appeared to be heading towards the Hidden Sand. Though Kakashi had left a clone of his own in hiding to record what happened with its own Sharingan.

Managing to stick to the branch with his chakra, Jiraiya switched to using his hands to hold onto the branch, allowing for him to flip onto the top of hit before jumping back to the branch that Naruto was standing on.

' _DAMMIT NARUTO, how can you not see that I was trying to protect you? That all I have ever done has been to protect you._ ' Jiraiya thought to himself, as he worked to mentally steel his nerves for the impending argument, as he knew it was going to be bad and would more than likely get physical, fast.

Yet the moment Naruto's clone had started to move away from the branch, and Jiraiya landed on it again. Naruto's right leg was covered in bubbly read chakra from the knee down as he also reinforced his entire leg with the chakra as well. The blond then performed yet another roundhouse kick that slammed it into the left side of the toad Sannin.

Jiraiya had tried to catch Naruto's leg, however, he was proved to be unable to complete the action, regardless of the speed of the kick, as the sheer power behind it would have been more than enough to prevent it on its own.

Thus, the result of Jiraiya's futile attempts to catch Naruto's limb. As his arm acted almost as if it wasn't even there before he was being sent flying through the forest, and THROUGH several tree trunks. With each three having the circumference of a medium-sized, one bedroom house.

Not wasting any time, Naruto threw his hand forward and sent out a red chakra arm to grab the old Konohagakure ninja before he pulled Jiraiya back to him and slammed the old man against the tree trunk that the branch was connected to with. Additionally, Naruto left the chakra arm in place as he continuing to pin the man in place.

Naruto knew that though he was only trying to use the chakra arm like his own limbs, that he was more than likely not achieving his goal. As he had only wanted to use the chakra arm to grab and pin Jiraiya to the tree. Yet Naruto knew he was more than likely crushing every bone in Jiraiya's body. Of which, he knew thanks to Erza having opened his eyes to the fact that he could use his chakra arms in ways that he couldn't for his normal limbs. As well as having explained that he would need to practice the use of his chakra arms before he could even attempt to save those he wanted to without all but obliterating them.

"Let me make a few things clear to you here and now. I am the _King_ of not only the Land of Whirlpools but of every demon in existence, thanks to the fact that Erza is now my slave. Which, means, by Konohagakure law, that you _Can't_ do _Anything_ to me _Or_ order me to do _Anything_. In fact, _All_ that you can do is _Request_ things of me. However, even if that law changes, you still would only be able to _Request_ things of me. As I am still a _King_ and you, along with everyone else in the putrid excuse of a village, don't have the _Authority_ you need to do so. In fact, I have the _Authority_ to _Make_ you do what I want _Regardless_ of if you want to or not," Naruto said in such a cold tone that Jiraiya thought that he might as well be all but frozen inside a few decades worth of ice.

"Cross me again, and it will be the last thing you ever do," Naruto finished venomously as he used his chakra arm to hurl Jiraiya in the direction of the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto then closed his eyes and focused on his clone's chakra signature. Causing him to be thankful that he had given the clone so much chakra, as he was still only able to just barely detect its signature.

Grabbing one of his swords, Naruto drew it and sliced through the air and opened a portal before he stepped through. Only to find that he had actually overshot his clone by several chakra enhanced leaps.

When the clone finally reached the blond haired teen, Naruto wasn't surprised that both Kakashi, and therefore Sakura, had been left behind. As Naruto was through holding back for those who treated him like shit. If there had been members of the group that he actually cared about, Naruto would have ensured that they had been able to keep up. However, none of the Konohagakure Ninjas that were sent on the mission were ones that he cared for. There was also the matter of what Naruto was wanting to do when he reached the Hidden Sand village as it was.

So, given Kakashi and Sakura's treatment of him, Naruto had no problems keeping his word and leaving them behind.

After Naruto had the clone place the tailed woman on his back once more, the clone dispersed and he began to propel himself from tree branch to tree branch once more. Yet it wasn't long before Erza ended up pointing out Temari, who was walking along the road that led to Suna and had left the Leaf a few days prior.

Dropping down behind the Suna kunoichi by a few yards, Naruto called out to her so that he wouldn't surprise her and make her think he was an enemy that had been sneaking up on her.

Turning around upon hearing her name called, Temari greeted with the sight Naruto who had a pleasant smile on his face. In turn, causing the blond woman to return the smile as she waved and waited for Naruto to catch up to her.

"Hey there psycho, what's got you in a hurry," Temari asked as Naruto chuckled at remembering the first time she had to referred to him as "psycho". With her arguing that anyone who was willing to fight Gaara when he was in full tailed beast mode had to be mentally insane to some degree or another.

Something that Naruto had agreed with, as he had been well aware that the entirety of the Uzumaki clan had a reputation for doing shit that would make even the most battle-hardened warriors become no better than two-year-olds crying for their mommies.

"And who's that on your back" she added in afterthought once Naruto had gotten close enough for her to see that he was carrying someone.

"No time to sit around explaining, we need to get to the village Sis, Gaara's been nabbed by the Akatsuki," Naruto said, calling Temari Sis due to the Sand siblings and him having come to see each other as family.

"Dammit, I knew that wasn't a good sign," Temari mumbled to herself, wanting nothing more than to beat the shit out of herself for ignoring what had been such a clear sign. All because she refused to be superstitious.

"Master, I believe that I'll be fine to move on my own now," the Kyuubi said aloud, and instantly catching Temari's attention.

Nodding his head, Naruto crouched down and let the Kyuubi climb off of his back. Yet, no sooner had this happened, then a wave of killer intent, that was on par with what only the one tails could put out, flooded the immediate area.

"Naruto… would you mind telling me just why this woman is referring to you as though she were your slave, as well as why she is dress in such a manner while you're at it." Temari gritted out between her teeth in a sickly sweet tone, as her hand began to reach for her battle fan.

This, in turn, caused Naruto to gulp as he knew the only time Temari called him by his name was when he had made her reach, or exceed, the limit of her anger to the point that she was borderlining on a homicidal rage. However, before anything could happen, the sound of giggling filled the air. Which, acted like a needle popping a balloon as the surrounding tension in the air was forgotten.

"hehehehe, why so angry, Lady Temari? Are you upset that my Master has a WILLING slave? Or, could it be that your anger is simply a cover to hide your jealousy that he let someone WILLINGLY become his slave beside you?" Erza asked, with a smirk as she spoke in a tone that was mixed between seductive and suggestive.

Upon hearing this, Temari's killing intent vanished, much like the tension in the air had before it, with Temari turning beet red from what Erza was implying. Also, having one of her wet dreams of a lazy, pineapple haired ninja flashed through her mind wasn't too helpful for Temari either.

Thankfully, Naruto hadn't seen Temari's blush, as he was too busy staring at Erza, with his mouth hung open and eyes wide in shock.

' _IS SHE TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!? I DON'T CARE IF I'LL BE REBORN AS A BIJU! TEMARI IS STILL GOING TO INSURE THAT MY DEATH THAT IS AS FUCKING PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE!_ " Naruto mentally screamed in horror.

"I never thought, that you, of all people, would turn out to be the type of asshole, who would enslave women," Temari growled out after she had recovered from her shock of what Naruto's slave had implied.

Temari had thought about dropping the subject and had seriously considered doing so. However, she didn't want Naruto to get the wrong idea in thinking that his apparent slave was right.

"Temari, just let me explain. It's really not what you think, I swear," Naruto said as he braced to have the shit beaten out of him.

"You have sixty seconds to explain, and it had better be good," Temari growled.

"She enslaved herself to me because she's the Kyuubi and had tricked me into freeing her. Once free, she used the act of enslaving herself to me to earn my trust, as well as the trust of those around me, by allowing me to be in complete control her. She also convinced me to take other women as slaves to help free them situations that they didn't want." Naruto said in a panic, which, had caused him to confess more information to Temari then he had ever planned to.

"How would your enslavement of other people, help to free them?" Temari near yelled with a now firm grip on her battle fan.

"Perhaps, it would be best that I explained Master," Erza suggested to her Master, who instantly nodded his head in a blur before he cowered behind the disgraced queen.

"You see, Lady Temari, during my Master's travels, with the most perverted man on the planet, he came across people who were dealing with circumstances that had made their lives into a personalized hell. After I had been freed, and Master was writing letters to those that had wronged him, his family, or his clan.

Yes, we do know who his family is, though it would be best if we don't tell you until after we've arrived at the Hidden Sand. where we can be sure of the security of the privacy we will need to tell you safely." Erza stated before she quickly continued to prevent Temari from interrupting so that she continued explaining but in a far less rushed manner. "Anyway, I suggested we use the debt and misdeeds, that four of the five great nations owed or had done to the Uzumaki clan, to help those we had come across. One such person was Hinata, as we used her enslavement to free her from her abusive family, and offered to let her do as she pleases. So long as she didn't stay in the land of fire, as it would have made things very bad for everyone involved if the Lands that each slave is from were to be made aware of what we were truly doing. Yet even with knowing these things, and that we were not forcing her to follow the life of a slave. She still CHOSE to truly become a slave to our now shared Master.

There are a few others that we've also helped, and will be giving the same offer to them as we did Hinata, but have yet to do anything besides getting them contained. As we have been able to set up the precautions that are needed for each one to allow us to explain what's really happened to them. Lest they jump to the wrong, yet understandable, conclusion and attempt to harm my Master because of it," Erza explained as she used a very diplomatic tone.

After the explanation was finished, there was a moment of silence as Temari took in what she had just been told, and for her to get past her shock. Once she had, the blond woman finally registered the fact that Naruto had just referred to the woman before her as the Kyuubi, and that she did, in fact, have nine fox tails swaying behind her like they had minds of their own.

It was at this point, that Temari turned as white as a sheet of paper.

"Y...Y….YOU'RE THE KYUUBI" Temari exclaimed, fear practically pouring from her voice.

"Yes, though I mean you no harm. After all, you're important to my Master, and it would upset him if I were to hurt you. Also, despite the popular human belief, the Biju actually just want to be left alone, and we only attacked out of self-defense. With only myself and the one tails being the exception. As Shukaku is pretty much insane, and I attack areas where the inhabitants all have developed corrupt souls. So long as there isn't even one soul that still has even the smallest chance at redemption. Though my attack on the leaf wasn't of my own free will, as I was controlled into doing so." Erza explained, which, made Temari visibly relax.

"Now that evening's clear, let's get moving," Naruto said as he went to leap back into the trees, only to have Erza stopped him with her tails wrapping around his body.

Granted, even with his arms being held at his side, thanks to the nine tails that were wrapped around his form. Naruto knew he could continue walking if he chose to, as the tails were only lucky wrapped around him. Almost as though they were hugging him.

"Master, we should find a place to camp for the night. If it were just us, continuing on would be fine as my eyes allow me to see in the dark. An ability you share with me due to having been not only born to my former Jinchuuriki but having been my Jinchuuriki as well. However, Lady Temari can't, and it's almost nightfall. We're already much closer than we normally would be, and I promise you that we'll be able to save Gaara in time. Also, you need your rest if you're to be at your peak when we do confront the Akatsuki," Erza said in a patient and loving tone as she walked up behind Naruto and hugged him with her unwrapping her tails around him before re-wrapping them around both herself and her Master as she rested the side of her head on the back of his shoulder..

"Fine, we'll set up camp," Naruto relented, before the tailed woman release her hold and lead the small group off the road and into the forest where she quickly guided them to a spot to set up camp.

As Temari watched Naruto and Erza interact, she gained a small smile on her face. Which, was thanks to Temari hearing the loving tone in Ezra's voice, as well as seeing how the two acted like that of a couple rather than how she had seen Masters and slaves act with each other on some of her missions. Yet she was unable to hide her shock over the fact that Erza could actually sway Naruto to do something so easily. Nor was she able to prevent herself from giggling at the thought of Naruto's infamous suborn attitude meeting its match in the love and caring attitude of a kami knew how old fox demon.

Well. let it not be said that Naruto didn't live up to his title as the most unpredictable ninja to live.

"Alright, you two, set up the camp. I'm going to track down some dinner and collect firewood" Naruto said once the three had reached the spot that the redhead of the group felt was a good enough to set up.

Temari was about to question why they shouldn't find dinner and him set up camp when a hand on her shoulder made her look to the Kyuubi who shook her head.

"As you wish Master," Erza said with a small bow just before Naruto leaped off into the trees.

 **With Erza and Temari**

After Naruto had left, Temari and the Kyuubi wordlessly set up the campsite. However, they had soon finished and had a fire started with it beginning to become dark as night fell. Yet even with that, Naruto still had yet to return.

"Why'd you stop me" Temari questioned bluntly as the to women sat on two of three logs around a roaring fire.

"It's not what you think Lady Temari," the redhead said as she shifted the blazing logs that made up their campfire.

"Really, then what is it like," Temari asked as she stared hard at the woman before her.

"Most would think Master to be one of the least possessive people on the planet, and given how kind he is, it is easy to see where one could think that. However, the reality is far different, as that line of thinking couldn't be more wrong. Master, is by far the most possessive human I have ever met in my life. There have even been times where I have seen him be even more possessive then some demons can be. As such, he is _extremely_ protective of those he sees as his precious people.

Though that pales in comparison to how protective he is of you and your siblings, as he sees you as more than just precious people, He sees you and your siblings as his family. The only ones that may be able to challenge the level of his protective nature for you and your siblings are his slaves. After all, when he and I had ended up accidentally taking a trip to the nether realm, he had forced me to publicly walk on my hands and knees as he held my leash. Though I enjoyed it, I knew he didn't, not at first. At first, he had only done so to show his new subjects that I was his, he did it to protect me even though he didn't like behaving that way at first." the former queen of demons explained as Temari was beginning to see the point that the Kyuubi was getting at.

"Say what, your joking, right," Temari asked with bulged eyes.

"Nope, given that my Master has said my true name, we both can sense the others feelings. So I know that as he felt my joy over him _truly_ acting as my Master by asserting his dominance in front of everyone, his disdain for his behavior quickly left him and he began to simply let himself enjoy his actions. Granted, he has treated me in the same manner as he would if we were married, however, when it comes to being intimate, Master instinctively acts like that of what his role entails. Though he is still careful to ensure that his slave is satisfied as well." Erza said as Temari gained a strong blush. "Yet we have strayed from my point.

"Now one of his family is in danger. As such, Master isn't having us set up camp out of some sexist view, and I am surprised you would think he was given how close he is with you and your siblings. He is doing this because he wants to distract his mind with something that requires careful concentration to ensure that we'll be safe with the camp is set up. After all, let's not forget he was given the title of Prankster King from Hell before he was even in the academy. Add this to his possessive nature and he's probably setting up a mile radius of traps that he alone can maneuver through without being incapacitated or killed. Hell, he did it that on every mission that Team Seven ever had outside the village walls. Which, is why Team Seven had the first ever record flawless camp defense on missions." the tailed woman said much to Temari's shock.

"He's even worse than Gaara," Temari absentmindedly said as she recalled all the times that she had woken up early, only to find that her tent had been increased in a dome of sand with small air holes. As well as the entire camp being covered in an identical, if only a larger version, of the dome that had been covering her tent. Of course, this only started after Gaara had met Naruto and had gone through his radical change in perspective.

"Not surprising, when you take into account everything they've been forced to live through," Kyuubi said with a sad look as Temari was shedding a few tears.

' _How had I not seen it, how could I have been so blind to the truth, how could I have ignored the pain that both my brother and the man that I considered to be a brother in all but blood, were in? What had caused me to mercilessly ignore the fears of both of them?_ ' Temari thought to herself, only to be dragged from continuing her thoughts when she felt a hand on the side of her arm.

Looking to her side, Temari could see the compassion in the eyes of the Kyuubi.

"It isn't your fault, Lady Temari. Master and Sir Gaara have learned from a very young age to conceal any emotions that would have peaked the interest of those around them, regardless of those interests would be peaked for better or for worse. The only reason I even knew of these facts, is due to me having been sealed with my Master. Had it not been for that, I would never have known, just like you. However, seeing as we are on the topic of you not seeing things, do you truly wish to pursue a relationship with a man like the Naria Clan heir," Erza said to the Suna princess.

 **With Hinata just after Naruto left**

After Naruto hadn't returned to the cave for a few minutes, Hinata concluded that she had waited an acceptable amount of time for her Master to come back to make any alterations to her orders. Or for him to come back to use her as he saw fit, be that through him giving her an additional task, or anything else.

Hinata then began her self-appointed task of inventorying the equipment that her Master had left for her to use. During which, she didn't just simply look through the equipment, but made a detailed and organized list of what she had at her disposal.

Once done, the first section of the list that Hinata checked was the section of the list that she had dedicated to aphrodisiacs and the few plants that had been in the pile. To which, she immediately gained a frowned as the aphrodisiac, that Hinata was hoping would have been included, wasn't. She also noted that all the plants were ingredients one could find in medicine, though a few were a substitute that, while it would have the same medicinal purposes, caused a heightened sensitivity as a side effect. Sadly, for Hinata, none of the plants that were the ingredients were capable of being able to be used for her to recreate the aphrodisiac that she had secretly created as well as secretly sold through a company that she had also secretly created.

Hinata then began to plan out just how she would mentally and physically break apart Kurenai. After which, Hinata looked it over to figure out how to use that same plan as the basis of a plan to make Kurenai into such a perfect bitch that the red-eyed woman would become a permanent personification of the phrase bitch in heat. As Hinata was determined to completely reshape Kurenai to the point that she wouldn't even have to think, her body would simply move on muscle memory.

However, despite her best attempts, all of Hinata's plans continually hit the same snag. She needed her preferred, and self-created, aphrodisiac to allow for the two plans to become one. Which, was thanks to the fact that Hinata needed it to physically destroy Kurenai as well as to help reform her into the perfect bitch.

Normally, such a fact wouldn't even matter. However, her Master hadn't given her permission to leave the cave, and she was stark naked. So given the fact, Hinata concluded that she didn't have permission to leave the cave as she was certain that he didn't want anyone but himself to see her naked form. Then, Hinata remembered where she was, as she was in the very training ground that held _every_ ingredient that she needed to make her aphrodisiac. Well, every ingredient but one, as she needed some of her Master's chakra. As without her Master's chakra, the drug wouldn't have any effect at all considering that it was both the binding and activating ingredient.

Hinata also knew that the training ground that she was in, was abandoned. So, she decided that she would gather the ingredients to make her aphrodisiac, with her determined to gather the ingredients as fast as possible to lower the off chance of someone spotting her. After that, all she would need to do was find some way to contact her Master so that she could get a bit of his chakra.

Having finally hammered out the details of her decided course of action, Hinata wrapped a genjutsu around herself. Which, would further serve to ensure that no one would see her as the genjutsu would shift to match her environment and its movement. Hinata then quickly left the cave to gather her needed ingredients, however, she was extremely careful to not stray too far from the cave, let alone even think about leaving the training grounds. Additionally, all she could do now was hope her master would understand and forgive her.

A few hours later, Hinata returned to the cave with two crudely hand-woven baskets that were filled with the plats she needed. As Hinata returned to the cave and walked in, she noted a scroll on the bed. Opening it up, Hinata noticed that it was a sealing scroll. Upon unsealing the contents of the scroll, she was stunned to see a glass cylinder with two metal caps that had seals inscribed in them. The bottom cap was flat with a ring on the bottom of it. The top cap was like a half of a ball. Opening the scroll up more, Hinata saw that the scroll had been left behind by Erza and the glass cylinder had been filled with their Master's chakra.

 **Back with Erza and Temari**

"What do you mean, Shikamaru is a great guy, why wouldn't I want to see if we could make a relationship work?" Temari asked the nine tailed woman before her.

"I don't know, why would you want to _make_ a relationship work. I mean, if your personalities make it so that you two have to _forcibly_ make a relationship work, then why would you want it in the first place. Why not find someone who does want a relationship with you, is willing to put in the time, and understanding for the relationship to bloom naturally, without it being _forced_ to exist." Erza countered.

"I… I don't know," Temari answered as her gaze fell to the ground.

"I do, you know your position as the Suna princess, so you know your village's council wouldn't allow for you to marry anyone that isn't of a high status. Then, you saw the Naria Clan heir and saw someone who is lazy, yet smart. Someone, who despite his obvious list of flaws, could potentially grow to overcome his flaws. Which, lead you to ignore the glaring problems with pursuing his affections. As you feared being trapped in a marriage with someone you hate because your status demanded you to do so for the good of your village. So, you had opted to take matters into your own hands and make it so if you had to be trapped in a marriage, it would be with someone you could tolerate. Having already written off the possibility of finding one you could love, even after you already had, as you concluded that because of your status, you would never be able to be with him." The tailed woman explained to the blond.

"How, how could have known any of that, and what do you mean after I already had, who could I have possibly fallen for an not even realized it," Temari demanded.

"Fufufufu, I have been alive for centuries, and we Biju weren't always feared or thought of as nothing more than weapons. There have even been times where one or more of us were revered as divine beings who had many with your upbringing and mindset come begging us for advisement to their plight. So, I am well aware of what you are typically thinking, even the thoughts that you have yet to realize that you have. Honestly, Master is the only human that I had ever encountered that was able to surprise me every time that I thought I finally figured him out entirely. Even if he can act like an open book at times. As for the little matter of who truly holds your heart, I think you know more than you realize. Especially given that you hardly treat him in a way that befits the way you claim to see him." The redhead said as she got up and walked over to a seemingly random spot and bowed just as Naruto landed in front of her. "I am happy to see that you have returned safely Master, shall I prepare your kill?"

"Thank's Erza, I need to head to the river and wash up a bit. This one put up a better fight than I was both used to or was expecting. Given how hard it was to take down, and its abnormal size, I think it may have been a Nin class that had been cast off by its partner in the wild and it turned feral." Naruto informed as he dropped the carcass of a larger than average bear on the ground before opening his tent and grabbed a scroll before heading off in the direction of the nearby river.

"Do, do you really think that Shikamaru and I would have to make a relationship work?" Temari questioned her fellow female just as the said woman was finishing up preparing the bear carcass to be cooked.

Looking over at the blond, Erza approached her and sat down next to her as she took her hands in her own.

"Lady Temari, I don't just think it, I know it, as I have seen such relationships form and fail all too often. While the Naria Clan heir is a prime example of a human's good wishes, he is also an even more prime example of all their flaws as a race. Just as every Naria Clan male is.

Just take his mother, for example, she loves both her husband and son dearly. She does all of the housework for them without asking for anything in return, and all because she loves her son and husband. Yet, should she verbalize her concern for either of them or heaven forbid she ask anything of them, all she gets is being called a _troublesome woman_.

Neither the Naria Clan heir or his father make any concessions to her request simply because she asked them. Neither of them makes any attempt to see how she is feeling, wants or dreams about. In fact, they treat her little better than one would expect for a maid to be treated, and all of what I have told you doesn't even cover all of the flaws that help to make the Naria Clan heir who he is. So, with these things in mind, can you still see yourself wanting a relationship with the Naria Clan heir, even when you know that your like will become the same as his mother's?" The Kyuubi asked with concern and compassion in her voice as she spoke with the blond before her.

"No… I don't want that," Temari said with a downcast expression before recalling something that the tailed woman had told her. "You act like you know who it is that I have fallen for without even knowing it myself, if so, then who is he?"

Upon hearing Temari's response, the Kyuubi could only grin.

"As I said before, you know more than you realize. However, I'll give you a little hint to help you. You two are extremely close. So close, that the only two reasons you two didn't try to have a romantic relationship, is that of your status as the Princess of Suna and the fact that you are Gaara's sister," stated the redhead before she began to cook.

 **Later**

After the two ninjas had eaten, they each retired to one of the two tents available. Temary in one tent, and both Naruto and Erza in another.

Upon entering their tent, Naruto was surprised to find himself rapidly striped by the Kyuubi.

"What the hell are you doing Erza," Naruto demand, only to be shocked to find that his tailed slave had a very pained look in her eyes.

"Please, Master, I need you. I need you to ravish me, to mark me as yours and yours alone. I need you to pour you thick, delicious, baby batter into me, to treat me like your personal cock sleeve."

Naruto was about to question what she was doing and state that they needed rest when he remembered part of what she had told him just a few hours ago.

' _my body adjusted itself so that I can survive off of ingesting your seed_ '

"We haven't had sex today have we," Naruto questioned with Erza shaking her head before clenching her stomach as it growled loudly.

"Please, Master, it hurts," Erza responded, with her need clearly being able to be seen within her eyes.

However, her statement cased Naruto to wonder just why it was that her body had been adjusted to survive off of his cum.

"Hang on Erza, I think I may know why the slave seal adjusted your body to survive off of my cum. If I am right, we can ease the pain your in faster than if we have sex," Naruto said as he cupped his hands together.

Naruto then closed his eyes and pictured his chakra pooling in his hands like droplets of water. With each droplet being formed from layer upon layer of his chakra being absorbed into one another until it streamed down his hands and merged with the other droplets. When the blond opened his eyes again, he was elated to see that in his cupped hands was a blue liquid-like substance that was glowing.

"Open up," Naruto instructed with Erza more than willingly did as her master instructed before Naruto slowly poured the chakra into her mouth. "Well, any better?"

"Much better, Master," Erza said before Naruto repeated the process until Erza had her fill.

After which, the two laid down an drifted off to sleep. Yet upon hearing a slight snore coming from her master, Erza stealthily made her way out of the tent and into Temari's.

"Perfect," Erza stated upon seeing Temari peacefully sleeping before she touched the tip of one of her tails to Temari's forehead. "Time to ensure you have _pleasant_ dreams. After all, I can't have all my efforts go to waste, not when you're _so_ ripe for Master's picking. Now, I just need to find a way to make it so Master will _have_ to use sexual acts to feed me."

 **Well, that wraps things up for this chapter.** **Now, on with the review responses.**

NinjaFang1331 chapter 3. Jun 22, 2017: Awesome job with the chapter update **~ I thank you for that.**

borimir2810 chapter 3. Jun 22, 2017: With each chapter, this story becomes better and better **~ Well, I hope I can continue to deliver enjoyable content for you.**

Guest chapter 3. Jul 4, 2017: please continue. **~ Ask and I do my best to deliver.**

setokayba2n chapter 3. Jul 5, 2017: You should be careful if it's too much NSFW they could erase your story. **~ Thank you for the warning.**

Guest chapter 3. Jul 10, 2017: Keep up the great work, really enjoy it. **~ I fully intend to, and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

Guest chapter 3. Sep 4, 2017: There are some spelling errors with letters missing or spaces replaced with "!" Other than that it is a great story and has an interesting take on the recycled ideas of the nine tailed fox being a girl. **~ well, I thank you for having pointed those things out and hope you will continue to read the story.**

 **Anyhow, that's all for now, please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, this chapter was updated as of 3/2/19. For those who have already read it, I highly recommend rereading it as I have added several new parts. For those that are reading this chapter for the first time, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it._

 _Additionally, please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be **well received** instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno like I **thought** it **would be**. Thus, I am now rolling with **MOST** of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story. Also, the Review responses will be located at the END of this chapter._

 _Now, on with the chapter, and **please** remember to **review**._

 **Chapter 5**

"Well, Lady Tsunade, I believe it would be best for us to get back to work," Shizune stated after the duo had waited by the gate to see if Jiraiya would come crashing through it or not, and in turn, making Tsunade want to groan in frustration.

However, before Tsunade could make her displeasure of the thought of more paperwork known, in a more verbal manner, an explosion suddenly shook the walls of the Hidden Leaf as a massive amount of dust erupted into the air.

Not wasting any time, and trying to prolong her inevitable return to her never-ending war against paperwork, Tsunade took off to end the apparent attack on her village. Through more importantly, before the ones responsible could cause too much damage, which, would result in her gaining even more paperwork.

Upon her arrival, the blond-haired woman instantly had her guard up as she approached the still billowing tower of dust. However, after having grown impatient of the culprit to attack, the first female Hokage had instructed for one of her ANBU guards to use a low powered wind jutsu to blow away the possible attacker's cover. Yet was shocked to see a twitching Jiraiya had been blasted THROUGH the village's seal enforced walls. A feat that not even she, with her unparalleled strength, hadn't ever been capable of accomplishing… yet. As the gods above knew that the perv gave, and would continue to give, her more than ample reasons and opportunities to try.

' _Unbreakable my ass Kushina,'_ Tsunade smugly thought for a brief moment as she recalled an old bet that she had made with her distant cousin and pupil.

Pulling her attention to the matter at hand, Tsunade went wide-eyed when she had _fully_ registered that Jiraiya had been blasted THROUGH the village's seal enforced walls. Yet after Tsunade performed a brief examination jutsu, she also learned that the man's skeletal structure had been all but completely smashed to smithereens.

"This isn't good, we need to get him to the hospital, now," Tsunade ordered out as they instantly took off to the hospital with the white-haired man in tow.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata was currently feeling overjoyed as she began creating her unique aphrodisiac.

"Let's see here, I've gathered every ingredient that I needed from the training ground to carry out my plan. Naruto is my Master. I have been entrusted to ensure that my Master's next conquest would be subservient to him, just as all the women of the hidden Leaf should be. Naruto is my Master. I am no longer under the control of her abusive clan. Naruto is my Master. I now have the ancient clan scrolls that I have been trying to find for years. Oh, and Naruto-kun is now my master." Hinata said to herself as she worked to make the key factor of her two plans.

The fact alone that Naruto now owned her, made Hinata beyond happy, even if the reality of it was still sinking in. Sure, she didn't like what her Master currently wanted her to do, but the fact alone that he wanted her to do such actions was enough for her. She was also certain that her love and Master had a good reason for it. Not that it mattered, as her most longed for wish had come true with her existence now solely devoted to her Master. Which, just so happened to be Naruto, and he meant far more to her than her Sensei ever could. So, while it may pain her to do what she was about to do, that pain was nothing in comparison to the joy she felt from carrying out her Master's desires. Thanks in no slam part to her being unable to get over her joy of the man she had wished to give everything she had to, now owned her.

Many, should they have been able to hear the girls unfiltered thoughts, would have been appalled by Hinata's mindset. After all, how could someone not only be ok with living their life as a slave but actually find joy in such a life? It simply wasn't normal, and anyone who would have learned such a truth would have attempted to not only liberate the girl but get her mental help as well.

However, what most would have failed to understand, was that Hinata had long ago realized that it was only a matter of time before the elders of her clan forced her father to marry her off. With her more than likely being married to one that she would never be able to go against, lest those she cares for, end up suffering for her actions. Which, would have been little different from her being sold as a slave in the first place.

Thus, upon her realization, Hinata had learned to accept her fate with her simply holding out hope that her beloved Naruto-kun would be able to attain his dream of becoming Hokage before such a day occurred. As she knew that she would then be able to sway the elder's and her father inevitable decision to be that of Naruto.

Yet, even with her life now belonging to the man she loved, it would be far better than any life that a slave could ever hope for. As not only was her master the one she loved, he was also one that showed great care for things that he deemed as his. A fact that she knew well, as she had watched him on several occasions, melt down a kunai and reforge it to repair it from damage rather than simply tossing it aside and buying new ones. With that, being only one example of her having seen Naruto showing great care for the things. Let alone the people, that he saw as his in some shape and or form, even if they were simply his friend.

After returning her thoughts to the matter at hand, Hinata slowly began to blend the materials she needed to create the very thing that would act as the glue for her to plans that would allow for her to fulfill her Master's orders. Once done, Hinata followed the instructions that Erza had left behind and placed her hand on the floor of the cave. She then channeled her chakra into a segment of the vast sealing array, causing one of the stone cells to pull away and leaving her Sensei revealed before her as the unconscious woman was released from her bindings.

Knowing that she didn't have long, the disgraced princess of the Hyūga Clan immediately began to put her plan into action. The first thing that Hinata did, was to place a chakra suppression seal tag on her Sensei's abdomen. Hinata then pulled out a brush, and chakra infused ink, that she used to draw a chakra suppression seal on the back of Kurenai's neck, directly at the base of her skull. Once done, Hinata channeled her chakra yet again and activated the new seal. Thus, causing the new seal to adhere to the unconscious woman's flesh like that of a tattoo. After which, the Hyūga girl removed the chakra suppression seal tag on her Sensei's abdomen, no longer needing it to ensure she could quickly knock out her Sensei should the woman wake up sooner than expected and attempt to flee. The next action that Hinata decided to take, was moving her Sensei from the stone chair to the bed.

Once done, Hinata began to use hemp rope, that dug into the woman's skin, to tightly tie up Kurenai. Once done, Kurenai had her wrists and elbows were tightly tied together. Her breasts weren't spared either as they were framed by ropes going above, below and between them to form a several rope wide chest harness. Which, was done so by wrapping the ropes around and between her arms as well as over her shoulders. Thus, making sure her upper arms were held at her side by the same rope that was tied above and below her breast. Kurenai also had her lower ligaments tied together at her ankles, knees, calves, and thighs. After that, the former Jōnin had a rope tied around her wrists and from there it dived between her legs, cleaving through her pussy lips and her ass-cheeks before it knotted off at her back where it was attached to the ropes that wrapped around her body under her breasts. Which succeeded in pulling Kurenai's forearms straight down, with the added benefit of making it so that each time she struggles, she would involuntarily pull the crotch-rope. In turn, forcing the black haired kunoichi to create a pleasing feeling within herself. For the finishing touches, Hinata placed a blindfold on Kurenai before forcing the dildo and ball gag combination into Kurenai's mouth and locked it behind her head, resulting in the crimson eyed kunoichi to begin to stir.

Knowing that she was now rapidly running out of time, Hinata rapidly attached another rope to the ones running across Kurenai's backside. Hinata the used the opposite end of that same rope to hang Kurenai from the wench that was connected to the ceiling of the cave via the built-in track system that one might use for moving heavy objects.

When done, Hinata then henged into Naruto as the now disguised Hyūga picked up a whip.

"Time to wake up whore," the disguised Hinata called loudly before she used the whip to painfully strike Kurenai's ass.

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto woke up, he couldn't help but feel as though he rather short of breath. Naruto also couldn't help but notice that it felt as though his dick was getting a very tight and wet massage.

Slightly cracking his eyes open, Naruto found himself stunned to find Erza was giving him a rather passionate blowjob that she ended with a very audible pop before she encased Naruto's rod in between her breasts. However, before Naruto could say a word, the redhead was pumping her breast up and down his shaft and latched her mouth onto the tip of his rod.

' _Good morning Master, did you sleep well?_ ' Erza asked through their mental link as she began ravishing the tip of Naruto's poll with her tongue, not once minding when she slammed them into her face as she slid them up.

"W...uh….what are you doing" Naruto grunted out

' _Pleasing my Master, what else would I be doing,_ ' Erza answered simply, pausing only briefly in her actions so that she might give her master a look that made her answer seem as though it was the most obvious thing in the world as she light back her response before she returned to deep throating and blowing Naruto's member.

"UH, I'm cumming," Naruto said as his hands moved to the back of Erza's head and forced her to take his entire cock into her mouth with her nose being ground into his pelvis.

"Have I pleased you, my Master," Erza asked aloud once she had finished swallowing the last of Naruto's load and had been permitted to release his cock from her lips due to Naruto taking his hands off the back of her head.

"Yes, I would say that you have. Now go get cleaned up, There's a hot water spring about a half mile north of camp. It's going to be one of the last chances you'll have to bathe. After we enter the land of wind, we'll be traveling through nothing but desert and once we have talked to the Hidden Sand, we won't have the luxury of taking time for anything other than quick sponge baths, if that. Oh, and take Temari with you. I would like it if you two could have a chance to get to know one another," Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Master," the Kyuubi said as she quickly pulled Naruto into a hug before she moved to wake up Temari as part of the seal on her collar glowed, causing the Kitsune's slave uniform to seal away into her collar.

 **Time Skip**

After everyone had bathed, with Naruto having some of his clones attempt to secretly make it safe to move beyond a half mile away from their camp as he bathed despite his two companions being fully aware of what he was hiding. As well as Temari and Erza having packed up the camp during that time as well so that Naruto could bathe. Yet it was as their small group was about to head out when Kakashi and Sakura landed in the center of where their fire once blazed.

"Yo…. Naruto…." Kakashi panted out, as his hands were on his knees due to Kakashi's seemingly futile attempt to regain his breath. An attempt that was mirrored by that of Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO-BAKA?!" Sakura raged as she forcibly restrained herself from following through on her impulse to slug the blond haired male in front of her, and to quickly regain her breath enough to yell. "I get that you're pissed at us right now, but we're a team. We have to stick together, hell, we grew up together. I would think you would at least accept that instead of just ditching us," Sakura lectured as Temari watched on in shock over the fact that Naruto had ditched his team, let alone Sakura, as Naruto's slave subtle maneuvered Temari back from the group.

"Team? Grew up together? Really? That's how you remember it, huh," Naruto said as his body stance appeared as though a stone would aspire to hold the same rigidness and his hair overshadowed his face. "DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU'VE EVER CARED ABOUT ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A KUNOICHI WHORE!" Naruto bellowed before his voice dropped to a quiet and hoarse whisper that had a very menacing tone to it. "We have never been a team, we've never even had the slightest fucking semblance of being a team. Especially when I've been the only one of team seven who took the motto of that fucking bastard seriously. As for growing up together, I can say that I can't count even a fragment of a memory that would validate that. I remember growing up Isolated, Abused, and Despised. I remember watching, as you and every other member of our class, got to go home to a house that wouldn't make landfills look more suitable for living in. With the sole exception being that of Hinata given solely off of the fact of how her family treated her. I remember watching as everyone in our class followed in their parent's footsteps," Naruto growled as memories of the kindness that Hinata's mother had shown him before her passing and the kindness that Hinata, herself, had secretly shown him, flashed through his mind.

Memories that were the only thing keeping him from currently losing his shit on this whore. Yet even with those memories, Naruto couldn't stop himself from flashing forward and grabbing Sakura by her throat before hosting her off the ground.

"I watched on the outside, of everyone's happy lives, hoping, praying, and longing for even one of you to let me be even a minuscule part of your happy lives. YET ALL I EVER GOT WAS BETTINGS FROM THE VILLAGE, GLARES FROM YOUR LOVED ONES, SCORN THE TEACHER, AND BULLYING FROM THE PEOPLE I ONLY WANTED TO ACCEPT ME. SO FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME, STOP ACTING LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE, AND STOP ACTING LIKE YOU MEAN ANYTHING TO ME ANYMORE because I won't be warning you or any of you again. Have I made myself clear to you, you little bitch?" Naruto hissed, as his eyes turned to a crimson color, and small specs of purple coloring barely being able to be seen within the proverbial sea of crimson.

"Y… ye… yes N… Naruto" Sakura gasped out

"That's Naruto-Sama, for the likes of you. You, and everyone else who has wronged me, in that cesspit you call home, have all lost the privilege to address me cordially," Naruto snapped as he threw Sakura to the ground before quickly turning to Temari and Erza. Upon which, Naruto made a shadow clone that picked up Temari as he picked up Erza in a bridal carry before they both took off into the trees. Leaving behind a devastated Kakashi and Sakura, who were both still fighting to catch their breath.

 **At the Hidden Sand Village**

Upon Reaching the Hidden Sand, the trio stopped at the front gate upon seeing its destroyed state.

"What happened here" Temari demanded as she grabbed the attention of a nearby ninja.

"A trap was set off when Lord Kankuro went after the Akatsuki. We are trying to clear the passageway and get to those who were trapped, but there are explosive tags mixed in so it's slow work," The Shinobi answered

"What about Kankuro, has he reported in?" Naruto questioned with a serious and demanding tone to his voice.

"Lord Naruto," The guard said in surprise and a slightly fearful tone due to it being well known throughout the Hidden Sand that the Uzumaki was all but a blood brother of the sand siblings and was very protective of them. Even having been known to lash out slightly when informed that one of the sand siblings were in danger. "Um… Lord Kankuro… um" the guard attempted to continue despite his fear.

"Answer the question chunin" Temari snapped as she forcibly dispelled the clone that was carrying her and began to reach for the fan on her back.

Temari had always despised it when any of the Sand's ninja would show signs of hesitation or fear. As such, from the time that she made jounin, Temari had been attempting to beat it out of the other ninja in the village. It wasn't so much the fact that they were feeling what they were, as she knew that no matter what, ninjas were still human at the end of the day. No, the thing she despised about it was that they allowed it to show in situations that would cause such behavior to reflect badly on the Hidden Sand.

"Lord Kankuro is currently in the hospital. When we didn't receive word from him after the designated time for a pursuit mission, we sent out a Shinobi to ensure nothing had compromised him. He was then brought back when he was confirmed to have been poisoned" The chunin answered as his stance became rigid

Not wasting a second more, the trio rushed off towards the hospital as Naruto left an army of clones behind to help expedite the clean up of the Akatsuki's trap.

 **At the hospital**

Upon reaching Kankuro's room, Naruto and Temari burst through the doors as they were quickly followed by Erza.

"How is he" Temari demanded from the closest doctor as she held the edge of her open fan at the doctor's neck.

"We are trying everything that we can, but as it stands right now, all we can do is make Lord Kankuro as comfortable as possible. Which, I'm afraid, isn't much and is why we requested aid from the Hidden Leaf." The doctor reported as a nervous sweat poured down his neck.

"How about we let Erza take a look at Kankuro. She may be able to help him" Naruto said to Temari as he rested a hand on her shoulder, calming the girl down enough that she wasn't holding the poor doctor's life hostage to get answers anymore.

Once Temari nodded her head in agreement, Naruto motioned for Erza to take a look and see what she could do.

Stepping forward, the redhead placed her hand on Kankuro's chest with his body gaining a slightly red glow. After a moment had passed, Erza removed her hand. Which caused the red glow around Kankuro to dissipate. After the glow was fully gone, she turned to face her master and Temari.

"I'm afraid that I don't have very good news. Though there are a few means that I could use to treat him, the damage to his body is extensive. Truth be told, lady Temari, you should be grateful that the leaf has all but incinerated its bridge with my Master. As I can safely say that this poison was designed to kill within three days time, something that is made evident by the areas of his body that are damaged the most. Should the leaf not have all but destroyed their relationship with my Master, Sir. Kankuro would only be alive, by the time we got here, through his pure force of will." Erza informed the two as Temari's eyes widened at what she heard.

"What can you do," Naruto questioned

"Well, there are really only two options available to me. One is far more likely to work and will be far less painful to Lord Kankuro. However, it is also guaranteed to shorten his lifespan as a side effect, by how much would be variable on how long I would have to perform the treatment. The other option available would be extremely painful and his chances of survival would be heavily dependant on his will to survive," the kitsune woman said.

"What all would they entail," Naruto pressed, knowing Temari wasn't in a state to proceed on her own.

"The first option is that I would use my abilities as a kitsune to possess his body. Which, would allow me to heal him by both speeding up and amplifying his natural healing rate as well as his immune system to deal with the poison. Though the longer I am possessing his body, and the more power I have to use, the shorter his lifespan will become. The other option is that I use water and my yoki to forcibly remove enough of the poison from his blood to allow your doctors to synthesize an antidote. However, the process will be extremely painful for him, so painful that if his will to survive wavers for even an instant, he could die." Erza said in a regretful tone, as she knew that despite how often her master and Kankuro would prod and fight with each other, that they still saw each other as brothers that were highly protective of their family. Though that was largely due to Naruto's and Gaara's own protective nature's rubbing off on Kankuro.

After hearing this, Naruto gained a look of concentration before his eyes light ablaze with mischief. In fact, they looked very much like how they usually did when he would sit down to come up with an idea for a prank before. With all of the pieces of the idea seamlessly falling into place.

"Could you combine the two to reduce the cons of both?" Naruto stated as Erza's eyes went wide in surprise before a grin threatened to split her face in half.

"Yes I could, it would even make it so that Lord Kankuro would only lose a week of his lifespan, at most," the Kyuubi confirmed.

"Temari," Naruto said as he turned to his fellow blonde, successfully forcing her back into reality "As much as I wish this wasn't the case, this is one time that not having blood ties to your family prevents me from interfering. I need you to make a choice before it becomes too late to save Kankuro," Naruto continued as he held Temari by her shoulders.

"Do it, combine the two and save my brother," Temari said as she broke from Naruto's hold to turn towards the Kyuubi and bowed. "As for you" Temari stated after a moment as she turned back to Naruto "You're explaining EVERYTHING to me, now," Temari said with a firm hand on her battle fan and an Oni mask materializing behind her

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes as he conceded to Temari demands.

"Fine, but you're going to need to call a council meeting as it would be best that ALL of the Sand's ruling body knows what happened," Naruto said, unknowingly causing the Oni mask to shatter and Temari's jaw to drop as she numbly nodded her head at the thought of Naruto, of all people, actually _wanting_ to be in a council meeting.

 **Back in The Hidden Leaf**

Tsunade was currently making her way back to the Hospital after been told that her teammate had awakened. Needless to say, after the condition her teammate had been in and the grueling work she and Shizune had to do, the blond Hokage didn't expect Jiraiya to be awake so soon.

However, upon, entering Jiraiya's room, Tsunade was not expecting to see Jiraiya… _crying_.

"What happened, Jiraiya, Jiraiya, tell me what happened, why are _you_ crying?" Tsunade demanded as she was _forcibly_ restraining herself from her urge to shake the life out of the poor man.

"I fucked up Hime, we all did, and there's no coming back from it," Jiraiya said with tears streaming down his face as he found himself mentally cursing every decision he made since Minato and Kushina's death.

How could he have been so fucking stupid? Especially when he had KNOWN that the fate of the WORLD, was literally resting on _him_ making the RIGHT choices. Yet, even KNOWING that he had made the SELFISH choices, and now they were all fucked. After all, how could they NOT be fucked, when he was one of the biggest parts of why his own godson all but _loathed_ his own fucking race.

 **Well, that wraps things up for this chapter.** **Now, on with the review responses.**

Guest chapter 4. Oct 8, 2017: Interesting **~ Glad you think so**

Guest chapter 4. Oct 8, 2017: Interesting story **~ Glad you think so**

Guest chapter 4. Oct 8, 2017: Make ino a slave too! Oh and Hana too! **~ I am definitely going to be adding more girls to Naruto's Harem, however, that may be in another installment of what I am hoping will become my King Series. Of course, things are subject to change, and I am tempted to do so sooner than later, though that will only be AFTER I have gotten through the girls that I currently have lined up for Naruto's Harem.**

BigBoySpartan chapter 4. Oct 8, 2017: Great Chapter **~ I am glad that you thought so and hope you will continue to think so.**

BBWulf chapter 4. Oct 22, 2017: This is pretty interesting. More than a bit odd, and primarily based around smut, but still interesting. **~ I am glad you have found that my story is interesting. As for my story being based around Smut, that has strictly been so I could set up the premise of the story. Yes, there will still be lemon sense and there will be plenty of lime sense as well, but the actual plot of the story is now going to be brought to the focal point. Of course, this will be switching back and forth as needed as the story progresses.**

the shadow overlord279 chapter 4. Feb 20, 2018: I like the story so far, hope you haven't abandoned it **~ I apologize for how long it has taken for me to update this story. However, as you can see, I haven't abandoned it and I do hope you will continue to enjoy this story.**

 _Ok, done, please remember to Review or PM me, until next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter was updated as of 3/6/19. For those who have already read it, I highly recommend rereading it as I have added several new parts. Secondly_ _, this is the last chapter that needed to be, and now has been, rewritten. As such, Chapter 7 will be all brand new content for ALL readers. Now, f_ _or those that are reading this chapter for the first time, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it._

 _Additionally, please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be **well received** instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno like I **thought** it **would be**. Thus, I am now rolling with **MOST** of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story. Also, the Review responses will be located at the END of this chapter._

 _Now, on with the chapter, and **please** remember to **review**._

 **Chapter 6**

"What are you talking about, Jiraiya? What is there no coming back from?" Tsunade demanded, with a sinking feeling forming in her gut. Which, she was doing her best to ignore, given that the feeling she was getting was because of a line of thoughts she absolutely _refused_ to accept.

"Naruto, the end of the world, all of it," Jiraiya replied, as he crushed his eyes closed and threw his head back into the pillow. Not that he was able to move head much in the first place, given that he was in a full body cast with only his face exposed.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as…" Tsunade nervously began to state, as she was well aware of the prophecy that had been told to Jiraiya from the toads. How could she not be when he had constantly tried to use that same prophecy to woo her into going on a date with him when they were younger. Yet before she even had a chance to finish her statement, she found herself getting cut off by the man the optimized the word pervert.

"You weren't there Tsunade," Jiraiya snapped out, with a rare tone of rage being directed at her. In turn, quickly making Tsunade shut up given her knowing that Jiraiya almost never showed his anger with her. "You didn't see the loathing in his eyes, hear the furry in his words, since the aura of utter disdain that surrounded him like the stench of death to a corpse. He has a hatred… no, he had some dark emotion beyond the ability to describe, writhing and thrashing for even the slightest chance to lash out at the world. It was an indescribable _HELL_ , that even the powerful demons would run in terror from, and wants nothing more than to consume the world. To make matters worse, it's only being held back in a prison that's as thin as the head of a pin. One wrong move, one wrong word, hell, if he has one wrong thought: that's it, we won't even have time to _think_ of kissing our sorry asses goodbye."

Halfway through listening to her former teammate, Tsunade had lost all ability to stand. Causing her to crumple to the ground with a look of horror across her face. Then, after Jiraiya finished speaking, an eerie silence filled the room. Until it was broke by Tsunade's dragged laughing.

"You know," Tsunade began after regaining a slight amount of control. "Growing up, grandpa always told me to never anger an Uzumaki. With him always saying that to anger an Uzumaki is to anger death incarnate. A saying that I always thought was fueled by nothing more than a husband paranoia of the anger of his wife from a clan that is just about as extinct as the Senju. Then, along comes Naruto, who turns out to be The Child of Prophecy that you were always going on about finding, and he just so happens to be bloody Uzumaki that takes too much after his mother. If that isn't irony for you, then I don't know what is." Tsunade said in a hollow tone that one had to strain their ears to hear the self-loathing within it.

 **Sunagakure**

' _Naruto actually_ wants _to attend a_ council meeting _?! This has to be the end of the world, there simply can't be any other explanation. Not when it normally takes Kankurō, Me,_ and Gaara _to get him_ anywhere _near the council chambers, regardless of the meeting circumstances._ ' Temari thought to herself as her soul attempted to flee her body through her gaping mouth.

Seeing that Temari needed a… reset… Naruto bonked her on the head. Instantly causing the blond woman's body to automatically grab and cram her soul back into herself before shutting her mouth.

With her once more being safely, and firmly, within the land of the living, Temari quickly grabbed Naruto by the back of his outfits collar and began dragging him away due to his laughter rendering him otherwise immobile. However, as he was being dragged, Naruto managed to regain control of himself and the two blonds rapidly made their way to the council chambers. Though that was only after Temari had threatened to remove his manhood with her battle fan if he didn't stop laughing.

* * *

Upon entering the council chambers, Naruto and Temari were greeted with looks of confusion and fear.

"Lady Temari, Lord Uzumaki, we hadn't been alerted that you had arrived," Baki said formally due to them being in an emergency meeting. "Had we known, we would have sent for you both. As the situatio…" Baki continued until Naruto cut him off.

"Save it, Turban Man," said Naruto, causing Baki to flinch thanks to him knowing that Naruto only called him, Turban Man, when he was on an all but non-existent fuse. Which, had never been good for anyone. "We already know the vital details. The Akatsuki attacked, defeated and took Gaara, compromised the entrance to trap ninja and delay a pursuit until it was too late. Before finishing it up by critically injuring Kankurō, who left the situation here to be handled by the other ninja so that he could chase after Gaara. The details of the fight are irrelevant, as of this moment. All that matters is getting Kankurō out of the woods and back on his feet. He can give us the rest of the details when he, Temari, one other, and I go after Gaara as you all finish up here before joining up with us." Naruto ordered out, much to everyone's shock.

"Then why have you come here brat," Chiyo said as everyone let out a small breath of relief when they saw Naruto slightly smirk.

"That's simple, granny," Naruto said as everyone's jaws dropped at what they heard, due to them knowing that he had ONLY addressed Tsunade that way.

' _What could the leaf have done to you Naruto, more importantly, what could have pushed you so far that you would begin cutting your ties with those you care for?_ ' Temari thought to herself as her eyes became locked on Naruto and filled with concern for the man that was her brother in all but blood.

However, as the gaze of the Sunagakure Princess lingered on the King of the Uzumaki, memories from her prior conversation with the Kyuubi filtered through her mind.

" _ **You two are extremely close. So close, that the only two reasons you two didn't try to have a romantic relationship, is that of your status as the Princess of Suna and the fact that you are Gaara's sister."**_

' _Don't tell me she was talking about_ _NARUTO_ _. I mean, sure, he's attractive, kind, funny, honest, dependable, hard working, strong, and I did have that one… particular… dream last night. But that doesn't mean anything, even if the dream involved Naruto laying me down and… OH SHIT… I'm in love with_ _NARUTO_ _! How did I not see it before!?_ ' Temari thought to herself, with a blush covering her cheeks as she quickly averted her gaze from her fellow blond.

Yet she managed to forcibly compose herself as she heard Naruto begin to speak.

"We came here because as pressing of an Issue as Gaara's capture is, there are other issues that I alone know, and that you need to be made aware of. Given that they are equally as pressing as Gaara's capture," Naruto informed his captive audience as he and Temari took seats of their own. "First, let me lay out what you all know. You all are aware that I have grown up being told that I am an orphan. You all know that everyone, who is anyone in the Hidden Leaf, told me they had no idea as to who my parents were. You all know that I am the Jinchuriki for The Nine-Tailed-Fox due to my trusting you all with that fact. You all know that my childhood before the academy, and during my time in the academy, was a living hell. Much like Gaara's life was before I meet him, though you all know this without knowing any of the details. You all know that I was "trained" by none other than The Toad Sage of the Sannin. You all know that I have had a "crush" on my teammate, Sakura Haruno, from our days in the academy, and you all know that I have always been close to the Hokage." Naruto informed the group, as everyone could be seen nodding their head, patiently waiting for Naruto to continue. Yet, when Naruto did start speaking again, he did so with a tone of such deadly seriousness that he had caught everyone off guard.

"Now, let me inform you of what you don't know, and disillusion you from the false facts that you have accepted as the truth. You all don't know that my mother and father are none other than the last heir of the Namikazes, Minato Namikaze, and the Princess turned Queen of the Land of Whirlpools, Kushina Uzumaki, who was also the heir to her clan. Or as they were better known as, the Fourth Hokage and the Red-Hot Habanero."

When Naruto said this, several gasps were heard throughout the room as an aura of death seemed to spring to life. Yet, those gathered couldn't pinpoint where the aura was emanating from, even if it would have saved their very lives. However, everyone was soon distracted from the dangerous aura when Naruto began to speak again.

"You all don't know that everyone I asked about my parents, had some sort of link to them. You all don't know that the Toad Sage and Slug Princess of the Sannin, who were named my Godparents, abandon me on the very night of my birth. After they had begged my mother to let them be my godparents due to her knowing that they were poor choices for godparents. You all don't know that despite me proving time and time again during my reign as the Prankster King from Hell, those who did know, and even my supposed friends who had figured it out, refused to tell me who my parents were under the guise that I wasn't ready to know. Yes, Temari, that includes Shikamaru." Naruto said, thinking it best to do so before Temari cut in, not realizing that the blond woman currently cared more for shit than she cared about Shikamaru. However, Naruto was quick to continue, which also kept Temari from correcting Naruto.

"You all don't know that the only ones to bring up that they believed that they had figured out who my father was, was none other than Temari, Kankurō, Gaara and the Ayame Ichiraku of Ichiraku ramen. You all don't know that I had already I figured out who my parents were when I was only four years old, using information that, quite literally, anyone could gain access to in the public library. You all don't know that my supposed crush on, Sakura Haruno, was nothing more than a lie I told as a means of survival due to my village needing to hear something that they thought they could use to keep me under control. You all don't know that from the time I was three, I was running from mobs intent on taking my life for something that had been beyond my control. You all don't know that the mobs didn't end until _after_ I graduated from the academy. You all don't know that those same mobs made it so that my apartment was less suitable to live in than a landfill, once again, until I graduated from the academy. You all don't know that every teacher I had in the academy didn't give a rats ass about me, and either ignored me or tried to sabotage me. You all don't know that my own team's Sensei has only taught me two things in the entire time that he was my Sensei. You all don't know that the Toad Sannin Jiraiya taught me shit, and you all most certainly didn't know, that everything I know about being a shinobi I learned on my own or was taught to me in my dreams by the Nine-Tails. You all don't know that the mobs that tried to kill me as a child subjected me to every kind of torture imaginable during the rare time that they caught me." Naruto finished, as everyone held expressions of both rage and horror.

Naruto then got up from his seat and walked over to Baki. Upon reaching Baki, Naruto moved his hand and turned off the speaker seal. That the Jōnin had been using to transmit everything Naruto was saying to the rest of the Hidden Sand.

"I know that I can trust the people of the Hidden Sand, they have all made the explicitly clear to me over the years, but no one but those I deem fit can hear this next part. Especially any spies that may have snuck into the village." Naruto said before returning to his seat and continued. "Lastly, you all don't know that I am no longer the Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox. However, she is now the first of my handful of slaves. As she enslaved herself to me to not only gain my trust, but the trust of those I still hold close to me, and as an attempt to make up for all the suffering that I endured as a child due to her being sealed within me. The other slaves that I have are all women that I have come across during my two and a half years of traveling. Each of which, were chosen due to each of their lives all a personal hell that had no other escape from. Though now, through me "enslaving them" they have an escape, as there is only one of them that I choose so that I could punish her for what she has done to me." Naruto explained, knowing the council was going to have questions about his "slaves".

"Would you mind telling us who _exactly_ your slaves are?" Baki asked

"They are the Kyuubi, otherwise known as Erza. Yūgua Uzuki, who is a former Anbu from the hidden leaf village, and was chosen due to me _knowing_ that she needed to be pulled out of Anbu as she had submerged herself in her work after the death of the man she was in love with. Which, was preventing her to truly heal. Next, we have Mei Terumi, who had been the rebel leader against the Fourth Mizukage and was then _forced_ into the role of the Fifth Mizukage. After her, is Yūgito Nii, a kunoichi from the hidden cloud, and Jinchuuriki of the two tails, who was living a life of hell despite her fellow Jinchuuriki, otherwise known as Killer Bee, strides in changing the village's mindset towards Jinchuuriki. Followed by Hinata Hyūga, eldest daughter of the clan head, who was abused by her clan ever since her mother died. Finally, there is Kurenai Yūhi, who was a Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf and is the only one that I chose due to me wishing to punish her for what she did to me as a child, meaning that she is the only one that is truly a slave." Naruto stated as he waited for the next question.

However, before anyone could even begin to speak, Naruto had stood up from his chair and was moving to the doors of the council chambers.

"Sorry, but any further questions will have to wait. Come on Temari, Erza just notified me that she finished treating Kankurō," Naruto said as Temari all but bolted from the room, passing Naruto as she did so, with Naruto quickly picking up his pace so that he was hot on her heels.

Yet, in doing so, both were completely unaware of the discussions that had been spawned from his revelations. As well as them being unaware of the repercussions that those discussions would reap. With the discussions that were sparked in the Council Chambers, being only one of many that had been sparked and were now spreading like Wildfire.

 **Back with Kankurō**

As Kankurō was being sat up by the nursing staff, he was soon ripped from their grasp and knocked back down onto the bed as he received a bearhug from Temari, with her having hurtled into the room at a blinding speed.

"You idiot, why did you go alone? You could have at least used one of our clan's summonings to tail you and get you back here if something happened. Do you know how worried I was about you? I'm already at risk of losing one brother, I couldn't take it if I lost you too." Temari sobbed out in rapid succession, as the full force of her fear of possibly losing _both_ her brothers _at once_ , finally hit her.

"Enough, Temari, we don't have time for this right now. I know that sounds cold, but it's the truth. Kankurō may be out of the woods but Gaara isn't, and the longer we sit here, the higher the chance is that we won't get to him in time." Naruto said, successfully snapping Temari back to her normal self, as she removed herself from her brother as she stepped back to stand next to Naruto before he turned to Kankurō. "You were able to get something to help us track them, right?"

"What do you take me for, a green Genin that's too big for his britches? Of course, I got something to help us track them." Kankurō snapped in anger before all three broke out in grins and delved into small bouts of chuckling. "Seriously though, I just managed to get a piece of the bastards facemask after realizing that I was poisoned. However, if it hadn't been for me disguising the grab as an attack, I doubt we would have what we need. As that's how good this guy was, and I could tell he was toying with me the entire fight, not once did he get serious."

After hearing Kankurō's ending statement, the room went deathly quiet for a brief moment as Kankurō was left rubbing the back of his neck with a loathful expression plastered to his face.

"Good to know, now get your ass out of bed and get dressed. You're leading us to the area that you got taken down at. We'll take it from there, as you'll be needed to come back and play leader as we drag Gaara back here after kicking some Akatsuki ass." Naruto stated, breaking the tense silence with a tone of confidence, as he turned and walked out of the room.

Though as the blond male started to walk away, a bright red ball of light shot out of Kankurō's midsection and after Naruto. Upon reaching the blond, the ball of light morphed into a humanoid figure. With the light, of the now humanoid figure, diminishing as physical body became clearer to see. As it continued to do so until the light was no more and all that remained was that of a woman with nine crimson foxtails and a pair of fox ears.

For clothing, the woman was wearing bright red high-heeled boots that reached her mid thighs and were made of bright red latex with the top two inches being black latex with a small amount of lace trim on each side of the black latex. The high heels part of the boots was roughly a good three inch, narrow heel. The same pattern of latex was done to her arms as they were now covered in latex gloves that reached to halfway up her biceps with the black latex only being an inch wide and gloves being fingerless with the exception of each of her middle fingers. On her torso, she was covered in a solid red latex, one piece bikini that had a half oval cut out on top with the curve ending just before her nipples. This I turn left the entire top of her chest exposed. A half of a centimeter down was a heart cut out of the outfit with the tip ending right in the middle of her toned abdomen revealing most of the under part of her breasts. In the center of the cord that now held together the sides of the chest area of the outfit that now only covers the sides of her breasts and barely covered her nipples was an orange stone in the shape of a one-inch heart. With an orange centimeter long teardrop-like stone dangling out of the bottom of the orange heart. The next cuts in the outfit were two crescent moon cuts on her sides leaving her sides completely exposed with the exception of the strap now formed on each side directly after her breasts that ran around to her back where they connected with the straps on her shoulders coming down in a v and connect into the strap. The crescent moon cuts also made the outfit curve to only cover her abdomen. It then traveled down to cover her vagina and asshole before splitting into two straps before curving to help form the crescent moon cut on her side and then connecting with the strap covering her vagina. Then there was the two-inch cut just above her member's and last was the singular piece of cloth that was positioned right under her eyes. The cloth was the same red as the rest of her outfit but with the difference being that it was made of silk. The cloth also long enough and wide to hide the rest of her face as it was held in place by a string that ran along both sides of her head and tied together behind her head with the string blending seamlessly into her hair. It was just see through up close that one could barely see her jawline but from a small or long distance away it wouldn't let you see unless you entered her personal space.

"Who is that?" Kankurō asked with his eyes being glued to the woman's rear-ended due to him not having seen the fox tails and ears, as it was no sooner that the woman had established her form, then she hid her unusual appendages. Which, was done even faster than a highly trained shinobi's eyes could follow.

"That, is Erza, _one_ of Naruto's new slaves. Though you may know her better as the Nine-Tailed Fox." Temari said as she waited for Kankurō to register what she had told him, something she knew would take a minute due to his lustful stare. "And from what I've seen, Naruto is just as smitten with her as she is with him. So there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that he would even let you touch her."

"Wait, what, did you just say that _Naruto_ , is actually attracted to someone? You're sure that you mean _our Naruto_ , the denser than chakra metal Naruto?" Kankurō asked as he failed to accept that Naruto was actually attracted to someone. Though he had chosen to wisely keep his trap shut from questioning if he had, in fact, hear a tone of jealousy from his sister when she referred to naruto's attraction.

"You make it sound like you either thought he was too stupid to actually have romantic feelings for someone or that he was gay." Temari retorted incredulously.

"Because I did," Kankurō said bluntly, only to shiver when he briefly sensed an aura of death fill the room before it vanished just as fast as it appeared.

"Why, I mean, I could have sworn that he would be stuck on Sakura for the rest of his life? Well, until he told me otherwise." Temari said, pressing her brother for an answer as she helped him up before the two started heading to their family's home to get Kankurō ready to go.

"Please, anyone that really to the time to know Naruto's preference in women would have seen through his front in a heartbeat. He doesn't see women that are loud and pushy as significant other material, as a friend, sure, but beyond that, no way in hell. He likes girls that are level-headed, strong, that won't fly off the handle at him for no apparent reason, and are loving. With him paying most attention to if they're truly loving or if they're just putting up a front. Hell, put him with a girl that can be rather irrational, can only defend themselves as well as a civilian, has a tendency to fly off the handle, but is the most loving woman you could meet, and he'd still try to make it work just because of the loving factor. Though, Gaara and I only found this out after setting him up on countless blind dates that all ended in a cataclysmic failure." Kankurō said as his explanation had unwittingly saved him from a brutal beat down by his sister for implying that she didn't really know Naruto, a man that she, _had_ thought that she considered a brother in all but blood. Though now, her thoughts on Naruto had drastically changed.

Having gotten her answer, Temari thought it best to hold off on any further conversation until she and her brother reached their family's home.

* * *

"When did you and Gaara ever set Naruto up on a date?" Temari asked as soon as she and her brother had entered through, and closed, the door their home.

"Right after he became Kazekage, you were in the leaf planing one of the chunin exams with Shikamaru, when Naruto dropped by. In fact, you remember that mission to the ruins of the land of whirlpools Gaara had sent me on prior to you leaving?" Kankurō questioned his sister as he started to grab his stuff and get changed, only to her a slightly muffled, yes, through the door to his room. "Well, that mission was to see if I could find anything about Naruto's heritage for him. Needless to say, what I found was a bit startling and Gaara knew that the fact that Naruto didn't know about it, meant that we _definitely_ needed to get him away from the Leaf village. Especially before we even though about telling him about what I found, as we wanted to get _SEVERAL_ means of keeping him calm, in place just in case he went off the deep end. So, Gaara started his first plan, for trying to get Naruto to leave the Leaf behind for the Hidden Sand via seducing him away. Though we also wanted to him to be happy, so we thought that getting him a girlfriend would kill two birds with one stone, as well as get the first measure, of keeping him calm, in place. Sadly, the night and day difference in the public opinion of him here compared to the hidden leaf, has made it insanely hard to achieve this."

However, no sooner had Kankurō finished talking, then he shivered as he finally noticed the aura of death the had sprung up again. Yet the aura was so thick and soul-crushing, that the brother to the Kazekage couldn't, and wouldn't, find the source of the aura.

"What did you find out?" Temari asked as Kankurō emerged from his room, ready for full combat, with his shivering in fear of the sickly sweet tone of his sister's voice.

"It's better if you don't know, the less that do, the better. Needless to say, I found something that could cause him to go off the deep end worse than Gaara was before the two of them met. Were talking so deep that it would make how Gaara used to be, look like he was the poster boy for being sane. Which, is why he ordered me _not_ to tell _anyone_ that he didn't deem to fit _his_ need to know parameters." Kankurō told Temari, as he tried to find the right way to stress just how serious the implications would be if Naruto learned of what they had found out, without him having been carefully prepared to learn the said knowledge. "Either way, that doesn't matter right now. As we need to be focusing on getting Gaara back."

Upon seeing that Kankurō had a point, as well as seeing that he wouldn't budge on telling her what he found out, two of the three sand siblings headed out to meet up with Naruto before beginning the retrieval of their last saibling. Though as he walked, Temari, at Kankurō's request, began filling him in on what Naruto had informed the council of. With her using special hand signs, that Gaara, Kankurō, Naruto, and herself, had come up with when the wanted to tell each other something but couldn't let others hear and didn't have time to get somewhere privet enough to talk.

 **Well, that wraps things up for this chapter. H** **owever, keep in mind that in the next update, the Review Responses will be at the** _BEGINNING_ **of each chapter. N** **ow, on with the Review Responses.**

REVANOFSITHLORD chapter 5. Feb 23, 2018: Thank you for the update **~ _No problem, though I am sorry this update had taken so long._**

sinedd662 chapter 5. Feb 24, 2018: it was cool could you do it make slaves from sakura BDSM I like the idea of a feral one submissive sakura **~ _Ok, the review response will be a bit different this time around than it was last time as I have a better grasp on what you were referring to. That being the split personalities of Sakura, with one side becoming submissive and the other feral. However, my opinion of Sakura, as a whole, still has not changed. So, I am still split in if I want to accept your request or not. Though I will be considering it. Give me a few chapters, and I'll have your answer._**

Guest chapter 5. Feb 26, 2018: Goodbye this trash will be removed from my alerts I had stories or rather trash like this goodbye you fat ugly fucking Hinata fanboy virgin bitch goodbye all low life trash I'm out **~ _Well, given that you didn't even have the proverbial ball to put your user name on the Review, though you probably don't have one given that you more than likely don't have an account, I really don't give a shit._**

the shadow overlord279 chapter 5. Mar 28, 2018: I like how the relationship between Erza and Naruto is developing, and that she is taking an active role in bringing his new editions to the harem in. **~ _Happy to hear that I am living up to what you expect from my story, as well as that the relationship between Naruto and Erza is being shown like I hoped it would._**

 _Ok, done, please remember to Review or PM me, until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Please note that the views and or opinions expressed in this story are not my actual beliefs about how women should be treated. As they should be treated with the utmost respect. I simply got a crazy "what if" idea in my head regarding the Kyuubi and it won't leave me alone. So, I tried my hand at this fic only to have it be **well received** instead of being shot down in a blazing inferno like I **thought** it **would be**. Thus, I am now rolling with **MOST** of the hair-brained ideas that pop up in my head when I am working on this story._

* * *

REVANOFSITHLORD chapter 6. May 27, 2018: Thank you for update _ **~~ Your welcome, and sorry that this update has taken so long**_

Danny Williams chapter 6. May 27, 2018: Enjoyed this spin-off of Naruto, (especially the sexual parts). Liked the darker side of Naruto. Waiting for the next update ( more sexual encounters). _**~~ Glad that you are enjoying the story, sorry that this chapter won't have much in regards to sexual parts but it's necessary for coming chapters. I am also happy to hear that you are liking the darker side of Naruto, I always found that the cannon did a poor job showing a more humanistic Naruto, so I have tried to change that in this.**_

Elchabon chapter 6. May 27, 2018: Very good chapters. Waiting for the continuation. _**~~ Gland to hear it and wait no more.**_

Gammagyro chapter 6. May 27, 2018: Shion has the power to foresee her own death and warn her past self. I can see her homeland of Land of Demons betraying her or something to sympathize with Naruto.  
Amaru was betrayed by her sensei using her as a container and fuel for the Zero-Tails. The Zero-Tails eats and senses negative emotions to make dark chakra. He literally rips the beast from her once it's finished gathering strength in Sky Country.  
Yakumo Kurama of Konoha has a frail body and can make genjustu real. Her powers were sealed by Sarotobi and Kurenai. Her clan the Kurama clan tried to kill her.  
These people I can see willingly joining Naruto without being made slaves. **_I have to thank you, as I have been toying with the idea of having Naruto take a few girls that aren't slaves, and your suggestions helped me to make a decision by inspiring my own Ideas of how he would have girls without them being slaves. So, I hope you enjoy reading what you helped bring about._**

the shadow overlord279 chapter 6. May 30, 2018: Eh, not much happened in this chapter to review. Just Naruto spilling details of his personal life to sand ninja not important enough to get names, which confused me a bit. Seemed like discussing the past could be saved for when Gaara was no longer in mortal danger. _**~~ While that is mostly true, for both the old and new versions of chapter 6, it WAS needed and you will see why once I have posted Chapter 8 if you don't start to see why in this chapter.**_

Danny Williams chapter 6. Jun 18, 2018: Great spin-off (of Naruto's life). War is hell but life is a Mother. Chapters had my attention from start to and thru chapter six. The romance/sex scenes are great (really enjoyed them). Maybe add a couple of female anbu who actually had feelings for him. _**~~ I am happy to hear that, and couldn't agree more. Though I am surprised that you enjoy the romance/ sex scenes as I know that I still have yet to perfect my writing style for them. Also, given how many requests I have been getting to add more girls, I will be doing so, though I can't guaranty that they will be ANBU.**_

my 2 guys chapter 6. Nov 27, 2018: that was good keep the chapters coming **_~~ Thank you and I will try, but I can't guaranty my speed at doing so as I am working off my phone._**

Jonyboy chapter 6. Nov 29, 2018: Dude love the story keep up the good work I am going to keep an eye on this fan fiction it is rapidly becoming one of my top 10 favorites. Please add more BDSM aspect of Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship and she is a masochist correct? I would like it if you could somehow add more of naruto exploring that with Erza **_~~ I am happy that you like the story so much and will try not to disappoint, any more than the massive delay in an update may have caused. As for the BDSM aspects of Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship, I will try to do so but I am still new to what all is involved in BDSM so adding more may take a bit. Also, yes, Eza is a Masochist, as will be several of the girls in Naruto's harem as I couldn't help but think that with the lifestyle and training for Kunoichi, that there would be a rather large portion that developed varying degrees of Masochism._**

DanielEvansJ chapter 6. Dec 20, 2018: I'm going to be straight here. I didn't think I was going to like this.  
I do though! Whatever you did to make this different from everything else, keep doing it. Yes, it's cliche, but it's original enough to hold one's attention. _**~~ I am glad you think so, also, I, myself didn't think that the story would go over well with anyone, so you're not alone in your surprise. Finally, I will try to keep doing whatever it is that makes this so different but I don't even know what that is as I expected this to get practically nuked out of the fanbase.**_

thekingmaker199 chapter 6. Dec 27, 2018: Great story so far. Hope you aren't done yet or have abandoned it. ** _~~ Glad to hear it and know that I am neither done or have abandoned this story._**

Crossxx chapter 6. Feb 12: I am loving your work I hope you are still writing and have not abandoned this story. **_~~ No need to worry, I am still working on the story and will NOT be even entertaining the thought of Abandoning it any time soon. I also hope to continue to hear that you are still enjoying my work._**

Persona of the People chapter 6. Feb 22: Yo...do me a solid and keep going... **_~~ Consider the solid done and I hope to have more out soon._**

Robo275 chapter 6. Feb 23: Great story, can't wait until Kurenai gets enslaved. **_~~ Glad to hear it and neither can I, I have been having too many thought on how to do so because of how long it is taking for me to get the story to that point._**

darth56 chapter 6. Mar 17: great story keep it up **_~~ Thanks, and I will do._**

Vigriff chapter 6. Mar 26: So does Kyuubi sounds like Erza from Fairy Tail or does she sound like Rias? Also good taste in Naruto girls. Can't wait to see Kurenai submit to Naruto. **_~~ The Kyuubi sounds and looks like Erza from Fairy Tail, she just has on the outfit that Rias is wearing in the cover photo. Also, thanks, I thought the girls I have chosen for Naruto so far were a good fit and it's nice to see others agree. Though like I said to_** Robo275 _ **I also can't wait for Kurenai to submit as "**_ ** _I have been having too many thought on how to do so because of how long it is taking for me to get the story to that point."_**

Sishen123 chapter 6. Apr 26: Good god the story just keeps getting better and better. Though I would love to see Sakura get done up worse than Kurenai but make her the one to be tortured constantly. But either way, I am just waiting for more to read to kill the dull part of the day. And your story is perfect for that. peace out :) **_~~ I am happy that you like my story so much and am sorry for how long it has taken for a new chapter. As for Sakura, it might take time, but I think you are going to like what I have in store for her when it finally gets there._**

RaveFoil063 chapter 6. Apr 29: love your response to the guest review ;) loving the story so far, hope it continues! **_~~ Glad you liked that, can't tell you how satisfying it was to write that and not get another review similar to it. Also, I am pleased to hear that you like the story and here is the continuation as I promised._**

Jameslw chapter 6. May 7: Great story please continue **_~~ Thanks, and no need to worry, I will and I have._**

Guest chapter 6. Jun 1: Can't wait for the next chapter **_~~ Well wait no more_**

Raizing12 chapter 6. Jun 17: Wow, just wow. This usually isn't my type of story, but damn! I'm hooked. Keep it going please. **_~~ I seem to get that reaction a lot with those that read this story and am happy to hear it. Also, here you go, the next chapter._**

OK, let's move on to the story and please remember to Review.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

A deathly silence had overtaken the council chambers the instant that chamber doors had closed behind Temari and Naruto. Additionally, each member of the council had their elbows on the table, fingers laced together, hands rested against the space between their nose and their upper lip. In turn, hiding their mouths as each of their eyes held the look of concern, furry and contemplation. A result that had been born from Naruto endearing himself to ALL of the inhabitants of The Hidden sand during his many visits, he had even been able to help convince The Land of Wind's Daimyō to stop sending missions to other villages as well as restoring more sustainable funding for the village.

"The news that Lord Naruto has brought us is most concerning. I mean, we knew the treatment he had received was bad, given his Jinchuriki status, but to this… extreme. It's simply unforgivable." Baki stated as he closed is one visible eye.

"Be that as it may, what are we to do about Lord Kazekage's standing order? If something was ever to happen to him, we wer…" stated a man that was dressed in the traditional Sunagakure Council attire, and had his entire face, with the exception of his left eye, wrapped in bandages.

"We are all _well_ aware of what all is entailed in the Kazekage's standing order, Kazenoiki-san," Chiyo said, as she cut off the now identified Kazenoiki. Yet, if one had been listening carefully to Chiyo when she talked, they would have heard the distress in her voice.

"However, given the current situation, the information that is involved with Lord Kazekage's standing order, and Lord Naruto's seemingly radical, yet subtlety hidden, shift in personality. It simply isn't safe for us to follow such an order at this time. As such an event would, in all likelihood, cause for Lord Naruto to be consumed by such a rage, that he may just turn his wrath on the entire world," Ebizō said in a grim tone.

"Though make no mistake, we _will_ be following the standing order of the Kazekage, we simply must work _diligently_ to ensure the circumstances are right for us to present Lord Naruto with the information, and still continue to live after we do so. Additionally, in light of Konohagakure's betrayal, of Lord Naruto, we must work quickly to bring him back to a more _stable_ mindset before following Lord Gaara's order. Lest we make Lord Naruto think _we_ are the same as those in the leaf." Baki reminded those gathered, in turn, helping in forging everyone's resolve.

"Now, we need to start coming up with the means to safely carry out Lord Kazekage's standing order. Which, Lord Kazekage and Lord Kankurō both felt could only be done once Lord Naruto had severed all his ties with Konohagakure. So, I propose that we start ironing out multiple plans to convince Lord Naruto to make Sunagakure, or any of the nations that hail Lord Naruto as the hero he is, his new, and permanent home." Stated Gōza, who has dark eyes and brown hair which is obscured by the ghutra he wears with the standard Council attire.

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly, Lord Kazekage and Lord Kankurō were attempting to do so by getting Lord Naruto a girlfriend. Though each attempt they had made ended in failure when each of the girls, that the two set up to date Lord Naruto, started to exhibit _Fan-girl_ tendencies… at some point during each of Lord Naruto's many first dates." Baki said, with a grim tone when speaking of the failures of Kankurō and Gaara.

"Perhaps they were simply… overlooking… the candidate with the highest potential to become, and remain, Lord Naruto's Girlfriend. Surly, I was not the only one to witness Lady Temari's rather… yearning… gaze when she was looking at Lord Naruto?" Chiyo questioned with a mischievous grin, as she was given disbelieving looks from the others.

"Don't tell me you're proposing that we attempt to coax Lady Temari and Lord Naruto into starting a _romantic_ relationship with one another?" Ebizō stated, as he all but demanded an answer from his sister.

"Oh, but I do, and I know just how to do it, hehehe," Chiyo said before she broke out in fear-inducing laughter.

* **BANG/CRUNCH! RRRREEEE** *

"This is ludicrous, I can say in confidence that Lady Temari is in love was the Nara Clan heir. She had told me as much when seeking my aid in perceivable ways to coax the boy into confessing his own feelings to her, and we all know how strong-willed she is. Lady Temari would not have given up on such an important person to her as this without there being a fuss made upon her giving up." Baki declared after slamming his hands onto the table followed by him standing to his feet.

" _Brat_ , do not assume you even _begin_ to understand just how fickle the heart of a maiden can be, or how horribly wrong she can be when attempting to interpret her hearts most closely held desire at such an age. Lady Temari is still much too young to be able to truly determine whom her heart longs for, as such a skill take time, and heartbreak to gain the experience she would need to do so. I will only need _one_ week to get her to see the truth within her heart, _and_ to get her to captivate Lord Naruto." Chiyo said confidently

 **Outside of the hospital**

Upon reaching the outside of the Hospital, Naruto and Erza separated from Temari and Kankurō. With the blond male and redheaded female having departed for the gates of the village, whereas the two siblings departed for their home. Yet as the two pairings did this, both did so in comfortable silence.

However, it didn't take long for Naruto and Erza to reach the village gates. Thus, when they had done so, they immediately scaled over the wall surrounding the village hidden in the sand, as to not disturb the work that was still taking place at the front gate.

Once on the other side, Naruto pulled out one of his swords and slashed through the air. In turn, causing a swirling red vortex to form where he had slashed the blade through the air. Naruto then placed a seal onto the handle of the said sword and stabbed it deep enough into the desert sand that it remained standing when he let go of the handle. This was then followed by Naruto placing a near identical seal on his own wrist.

"You, get over here," Naruto shouted to one of the ninjas on top of the wall after he had placed the second seal on his wrist. "What Rank are you?"

"I'm a special Jōnin," the man answered.

"Good, I want you to stay here and watch this sword, nobody, not even Temari or Kankurō, are allowed to touch it. However, when they do get here, I want you to channel your chakra into the seal that's placed on the handle. Then, get back to your post, am I clear?"

"As crystal Lord Naruto. Also, on behalf of the entire village, I would like to express my gratitude for the trust you have placed in us. We may not have much room to talk, given how many of us treated Kazekage-Sama at first, but at least we were able to see that Kazekage-Sama wasn't the beast inside of him when he began to try to forge ties to the village." The ninja replied.

Seeing that the ninja had accepted his orders, Naruto nodded his head to the shinobi with a fox-like smile on his face. Then, he and Erza walked through the vortex. Which caused it to vanish once they were through.

 **With Naruto and Erza**

As Naruto and Erza exited the other side of the vortex, it closed behind them and they were once more within what had been Erza's bedroom.

"Why have we come back here, Master," Erza asked as she wondered just what her master was planning.

"Partly to get you back to full strength, as time passes faster here than it does in the Elemental Nations," Naruto informed his slave as she gave him a questioning look.

"How do you know that? I never told you about the time difference," Erza said as she waited for her master's answer.

"Not directly, no," Naruto said as he snaked his arms around Erza's waist. "I figured it out when you had stressed that you would have your power back at full within a few days if you spent them here."

"Then why else are we here," Erza asked, with her hands resting gently on each side of Naruto's chest, while her entire body relaxed into the blond's embrace, as she was unable to keep from losing herself in her master's eyes, not even noticing when he removed her vail with one hand.

"That would be because I've been doing some thinking since you told me how you really feel. As such, this, is my answer to your confession and I know we normally go at it hard, no thanks to me normally losing myself to my lust, but I would like to try things a bit differently this time. Even if I know you don't mind, if your reactions are anything to go by, during the previous times we've done this." Naruto lovingly told the redhead as a blush appeared on Erza's face, while she was subconsciously aware of the fact that her master had somehow stripped them both of their clothing.

"As I want to do this, this way, to show you my answer, not with words, but with actions, and without losing myself," Naruto finished as he kissed Erza while laying her down on the bed.

 **Land of Spring**

Koyuki Kazahana was currently in her office, which entrance was secretly tucked behind her throne, going over the documents that the Harukage had sent to her. The hidden village was prospering greatly but was in need of further funding for further development of the next model of chakra armor specialized armor that she had requested be made.

"At the rate that the researchers are progressing, the next models will be ready to be put into service soon, they're even close to completing the customized set that I had commissioned. Even going so far as to make sure each piece has had all the bugs worked out before mass producing them and forging the corresponding peace for the custom set I requested." Koyuki mused aloud before pulling her thoughts back into the privacy of her mind once more. ' _With any luck, they'll be done soon. Then I'll be able to give Naruto his gift, and with the improvements made, he won't have to worry about it being as susceptible to Taijutsu like its predecessor was. Which will be a big plus for him if he gets into a tight spot and even needs to use it in the first place. As from what the Harukage tells me, Naruto is a Ninjutsu Specialized Ninja in an Assault Class squad, so he will need it to be able to handle a beating far better than its predecessor ever was. Especially if he is only going to use it to help pull him out of a bind by evening the playing field like I think he will._ '

*SLAM*

"Koyuki-dono, we just received a message from Suna about Naruto-sama," an attendant stated as he quickly handed over the decoded scroll.

No sooner than Koyuki had the scroll in her hand, then she was ripping it open, the rest of her work could wait. As the fact that the message had come from Suna, who were only allies with the Leaf, and not the Leaf village themselves had tripped several red flags with the princess, turned actress, turned queen. The additional fact that the message pertained to Naruto, the hero of her country as well as her personal hero/friend/love interest, only furthered her urge to priorities the message.

Yet, the further that Koyuki read, the colder the room became as her furry seeped out of her body and into the air around her. Unknowingly performing the beginning stages to projecting one's KI. Which, was quite the feet for one that had no formal shinobi training of any kind. Additionally, Koyuki's unknown release of KI was only further aided by her bangs overshadowing her eyes as she closed the scroll.

"Council meeting, _**now**_ ," Koyuki shortly hissed out, rage seeping out of her words as she moved to leave her office as the attendant took off running.

 **Land of Ogres**

Shion was currently enjoying a very relaxing soak in her newly designated hot tub with massaging jets. Which, was a gift to her from her _dearly_ beloved Naruto, and was truly a marvel of his sealing ingenuity.

Gaining a small smile, Shion settled a bit more comfortably into her hot tub, in turn, allowing the jets to soothe her more strained muscles, ever grateful that she didn't have to use the freezing waterfall that she used to cleanse herself, every time she wished to bathe. As she relaxed, she recalled how she had watched him lovingly construct not only the tub, the platform around it, and the privacy screens around the ascending platform around it, piece by piece along with the pieces themselves. Truly making to be a handcrafted gift, that he had even painstakingly ensured that the means for privacy would blend well with the already established decor of her room, before finishing the entire thing off with intricately designed and placed seals.

Of course, during the entire time, she had insisted that she needed no such gift from him after he had just given her, her long-sought wish to bare his child, as to bare the next priestess would mean that she had found someone to truly love, and would be loved by them in return. All while she secretly enjoyed watching his labor of love. Yet, he simply insisted that he make it for her, as he told her about how he had found that it was actually highly common, among the Uzumaki males, to build custom designed hot tubs for the woman who was to bare their children. He had told her that he wasn't sure on all of the reasoning, but he had found that it had something to do with why his clan was named after Maelstroms.

It had been a touching gesture to her, so she had ensured that just before they began their efforts to bring about the next priestess, that they had even held a very small, private, and overall, romantic wedding ceremony. After all, there was no law forbidding her marriage, they simply had to keep it a secret due to Naruto's Jinchuriki status, and if he was going to put so much effort into his being with her, then she was determined to show him that she was his, and his alone for the rest of their days. Though if she was being honest with herself, she was rather put out when finding out that her love would not be hers alone due to him being the last of _two_ great clans that were _both_ on the verge of extinction.

However, after taking time to cool off about the secret information he had given her about his lineage, she could hardly stay angry with him. Especially when his every action had shown, to her at least, that no matter how many wives he would take, he would ensure that each of them were given individual attention and love.

"Naruto, I do hope you can find time to spend with me soon, I miss you," Shion quietly mused to herself, with a longing expression, as she had one arm cradling her slightly distended stomach from underneath, and her opposing hand slowly, and gently, rubbing her slight bump up and down.

"Though that BITCH Sakura better not show up with you or I'll make sure she suffers for how she has treated you." Shion snapped out as her face contorted in anger while recalling her instant dislike for her loves teammate when she first met her love, who she instantly felt an attraction to.

Of course, she had hidden her initial attraction well, as she slowly let it shine through, so as to not chase off the first man to interest her by appearing to be a loose woman who was only in power due to her slutty ways. Such an event simply wasn't allowed to happen, not with how normal he had treated her. Which was why she was so stunned that her love had revealed that he had not only perceived the hidden meaning of her attempted manipulation of him but had also seen through her _entire_ manipulation for what it was from the start. Though that hardly mattered in the end, as she had not only gotten the least of what she wanted but, had even earned herself a place in the heart of her love.

"Lady Shion," a feminine voice spoke before her privacy screen was pulled away to show one of her newly selected handmaidens.

As one of the first things that Naruto had made clear after their marriage was his displeasure of her being surrounded by so many males. Which, he had made it clear that it was one of the few things that he simply wouldn't stand for. Though he was by no means trying to isolate her away from them, or half of her people, he simply wished that there were other women that were close to her. So that she would have a bit more of an air of normalcy around her. Though she had taken it a step further and decreed that males were now forbidden to see her, and all her visions and decrees would be passed on to her male attendants through her handmaidens now.

Something that she had seen had secretly pleased her love, in turn, making her giggle at her realizing his unknown, and deep seeded, possessiveness of her. A fact that she exploited for all it was worth to get as much attention from her love as she could get when he was able to sneak off to spend time solely with her and without anyone knowing.

"What is it Arora," Shion asked as she attempted to further relax into her bath.

"There is a messenger Kitsune here to supposedly give you a scroll from Uzumaki-sama. We have also received a Caribdis level encoded message from the Hidden Sand, with the instructions that it is for your eyes only." The now known Arora informed, causing Shion to frown before sitting upright and clapping her hands twice.

This caused another handmaiden to enter and attach a large tray to the edges of the hot tub before quickly leaving.

Resting her hand on the seal controlling the jets, Shion lowered them so that the water was reduced from a turbulent boiling-like state to a relatively calm state with ever-present, small, bubbles that simply roamed the service of the water.

"Let's have them," Shion simply orders as the handmaiden gave her the scroll from the Hidden Sand and pulled the screen aside for a two-tailed, pure white fox to come up to Shion with a scroll on its back.

The fox quickly handed the scroll over with the use of its two tails, causing Shion to smile as she scratched the fox under its chin for a moment as she had no doubt that the scroll it carried was truly a message from her love. After all, he was the jailer of the Kyuubi, so perhaps they had come to an understanding and Naruto now had use of the Kyuubi's kin.

Yet after reading the letter from her love, Shion's bangs overshadowed her eyes, her state only worsened after reading the message from the Hidden Sand, which had been written in the encoding that only those her love truly trusted even knew how to decode, let alone read without doing so.

"ARORA," Shion yelled as her head handmaiden ruched back into the room, only to go wide-eyed and shake in fear of the sight of Shion with her powered flaring to reveal her true form, something that had only happened just before Naruto had pulled her out of Mōryō when she had resolved herself to make them both fade away, with an absolutely pissed expression. "Make the preparation for to leave immediately, the way my beloved has been treated is _inexcusable_ , and if that farce of an excuse of a Fire Daimyo thinks he can get away with such a _**PATHETIC**_ excuse for reparations, then he has to have gone completely senile. As I _refuse_ to let such an offense to my beloved stand."

Nodding her head, Arora quickly bowed before all but running from the room. Something in those messages had set off the priestess of the Land of Ogres and Arora sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to stand in her way. Such an action would be tantamount to suicide after all the training in her powers that Shion had done after the sealing debacle, only stopping in the training that had required some type of physical effort after she had become pregnant.

 **Land of Greens**

Haruna, the Daimyō of the Land of Greens, much like Koyuki of the Land of Spring, was working on paperwork. Over the years that had passed since Naruto had helped save her country, it had become far stronger than what it once had been. In fact, the country as a whole had come to mottle itself to follow Naruto's own values. Though, in all honesty, Haruna could hardly fault her people for doing so. As it was Naruto that had secretly helped shape her into the benevolent leader that she was today via the countless shadow clones that he would send to help advise her. It was also through this same method that Naruto had helped to strengthen her people and ninja so that another kudeta by outside forces could never succeed. He had even gone so far as to teach her how to fight, or to the best that he could given that she was beyond the age to have any hope in gaining access to her chakra.

Yet, the work that Haruna was currently facing was far more difficult than any task that she had faced since the time that she first took over for her father. In fact, back during those days, she would have had a revolt rip her from her home only to be killed if not for Naruto agreeing to stay behind for a month, and leaving a shadow clone to further help her when he did have to leave. However, the task she faced now made her long for those days. After all, despite her country's growth in both strength and size, it was still small and weak when compared to the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf. So, she needed to be careful about how she went about cutting ties, or at the very least inflicting so form of punishment upon the Hidden Leaf, and the Land of Fire by extension. As Naruto's message had made it clear that though he was giving them another chance, which was utterly ludicrous to her after the secrets they had tried to keep from him, the Leaf could not be trusted. Thus, if the Leaf could not be trusted, neither could the Daimyō of the Land of Fire as he had let the situation happen in the first place when he was supposedly very close to the Fourth Hokage and his wife.

"I still can't believe that bitch Tsunade would dare to cross Naruto and his family in the way that she has. It honestly makes me wonder if she had helped us out of gratitude for my father's kindness or to ease her guilt for taking manipulating and taking advantage of him."

Sighing, Haruna crumbled up yet another draft of the message, that she intended to send the Hidden Leaf and the Daimyō of the Land of Fire, into her overflowing trash bin.

"Perhaps a small break may help," Haruna thought allowed as she turned her gaze to what remained of her day's paperwork, only to frown upon seeing it was yet another marriage proposal.

Haruna was by no means a fool, she knew that she would have to marry soon to produce an heir to the throne, and had no shortage of offers, in fact, many were like the one before her and was a repeated offer, as her beauty and skill in fighting had assured her that fortune. Or as she saw it, curse, as all greatly pales in comparison to that of the one who had done so much for her. Even if she knew he was married to the priestess of the Land of Ogres. Which was a fact she knew thanks to the secret friendship/rivalry that had sprung up between them, one they desperately kept hidden from Naruto.

Though, to be fair, when she had first gotten the message from Shion that Naruto had not only married her but that they were expecting, she was devastated. For years Haruna felt that she had the best chance at winning Naruto's heart, after all, she was beautiful, was highly skilled at fighting for a civilian, was a Daimyō of an admittedly small country compared to some but it was one that was dedicated to Naruto's own values, and she was only a year or two older. It should have been a winning combination.

However, Koyuki herself had a fairly good combination as well given that she was also beautiful in her own right, a Daimyō, had the most conning scientist at her command next to those in the Hidden Rain, and to top it all off she was an actress on top of it all. One, that might she add starred in the Ichi Ichi move with Naruto as the leading man, as that was her stipulation for taking the part given that she made it known to the director an author that she had her ninja ensuring that it was Naruto she was acting with. Something that had sparked countless rumors about the true extent of their relationship, along with stumping the author of the series.

As Koyuki's instance had very nearly caused the entire movie to fail to be produced thanks to Naruto having to be blatantly forced into the role. Which, in turn, would infuriate Koyuki into refusing to act after so long. It was only after the first sex scene, that Naruto seemed to have caved and reluctantly gone along with the entire thing. Much to Koyuki's joy and Haruna's jealousy and envy-inducing rage, as the Land of Greens Daimyō had been among the first to see the movie after hearing that Naruto had a large part in it. Once she had, Haruna stormed as fact as she could to the Land of Spring and nearly caused an international incident when she and Koyuki got into an all-out catfight.

Afterward, the two laughed about it and easily made up. Though that was only once Haruna explained her history with Naruto. Leading both to know that had Haruna been serious about the fight, Koyuki wouldn't have stood a chance due to the training that she had been given by Naruto. Sadly, that was not the end Haruna's problems, as then, this Shion, who was of the same age as Naruto, and the priestess for the Land of Ogres showed up and not only got as far as Koyuki had with the whiskered teen, but had even won his heart to a degree. So, when Haruna and Koyuki learned what transpired, history repeated itself, only this time with both of the slightly older Daimyō's doing as Haruna did before. Yet this time they got their asses handed to them, but they had impressed Shion enough that when they explained their actions, Shion graced them with the knowledge that despite her dislike of it, that Naruto _would_ be needing to take multiple wives, but not the reason why as it was not hers to give.

Sighing once more, Haruna quickly composed a very rude refusal to the proposal, as she has grown fed up with this specific sender with his repulsive means of demanding her hand. Honestly, if he had gone about it differently, Haruna just might have moved on from Naruto and excepted as the man clearly had Naruto's unbreaking will, but the way he went about trying to get her hand crushed what little chance there had been for her to gain an attraction to the man. All while enforcing her belief that Naruto was the only man for her and that all others paled in comparison.

"Lady Haruna," Yurinojō said as he entered Haruna's office.

"What," Haruna snapped, with some of her former hostility, and all of her mistrust from before she had met Naruto, seeping into her voice.

Normally such an event wouldn't happen, however, normally Yurinojō was not in her presence. At least, not after a time of him having a drink too many and attempting to rape her to prove that he was better than "some blond brat". Though, on the bright side, she had been saved by Naruto and given a three-prong kunai to call him whenever she wanted, something neither of the other two women had. Of course, Shion had a marker, on what Haruna didn't know, that enabled the Kunai to bring him to it, but it was slightly altered, so she couldn't just call for him as she pleased. A fact that though she used regularly while making sure not to do so often enough that she ended up abusing it.

"The Hidden Sand has sent a message about Naruto," Yurinojō answered as he handed over the scroll.

"Now get out," Haruna snapped as she turned her attention to the message, with several red flags popping up in her head.

Yet, as Haruna read, the more furious she became. Upon finishing the message, she set it to the side and began composing a message that was sure to convey her furry, consequences be damned.

 **Land of the Moon**

Amayo stepped out onto the balcony for her room to see her husband taking a rare moment to relax, as he was laying back in a lounge chair while taking in the view of the kingdom. Quite honestly, Amayo had to thank the Hokage for sending team seven to guard her husband and son, as without them she doubted that she would have been able to repair her marriage with Michiru. At least not when he hadn't even been trying to understand what was such an important matter to her.

"It's rare to see you taking a break, normally I have to drag you away from your desk." Amayo lovingly said as she slipped onto the chair with him, something that wouldn't have been possible if not for Hikaru hadn't been insistent that the King should know how to fight. Which just so happened to require Michiru to lose a good deal of weight, and Amayo had to say that she was loving the results as he was even more of a hunk than when she had first met him. It also drastically improved their intimacy as Michiru could go for far more rounds than when they had first married.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, you shouldn't have to do that. I just want to make my father's dream come true, and that normally keeps me fairly busy as it is. Add on all the work I've been doing to give Hikaru his upcoming gift, and I have almost free time anymore." Michiru said before he kissed his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"And what might this gift be, you haven't told anyone a word about it," Amayo said upon breaking the kiss.

"I suppose it's close enough to completion now that I could say. You know how prosperous our land is, and all the efforts we have made to help others. Well, Hikaru seems to recently been pushing himself too hard in his training, always insisting that he must become stronger to protect the people. Then, a while back I heard him having a bit of a nightmare about when I nearly died. It made me realize that though we are prosperous and have helped a great many, we are still rather vulnerable to other nations that have ninja at their command. So, I thought to take a page from Naruto's family. They did have their own Island nation once, and the next in line for the throne was always their Kage." Michiru started to explain, only to halt upon seeing his love with a crossed look.

"Michiru, don't tell me you're falling back into your old ways," Amayo demanded, largely due to her fear that she was losing the man that her love had become every time he came up with one of these extravagant gifts.

"Of course not Amayo, I would never do that to you. I just though giving Hikaru another outlet for protecting our land other than training to the point of chakra exhaustion every day would help ease his worry. That is dangerous after all, and even if this doesn't help Hikaru, it won't be effort wasted as we will still be completing the implementation of our own hidden village. Just think of how much safer our land and people will be, soon our army will consist of Ninja and no one will even know. Hikaru has even helped me without even knowing it as he selected the perfect hiding spot of the village, making it so it will truly be a hidden village. When the construction is done, all that will be left is for Naruto to put the security seals in place around it and for us to sit down with Hikaru to work out how he would run a village. After that, we can send him on a royal trip to find unallied clans to bring back for the village, giving them a home in return, and allowing for him to gain precious amounts of worldly experience that he will need for when he becomes king." Michiru finished, soothing his wife's worry that all his resources and effort he had put into this was only for their son and would go to waste if Hikaru wanted no part of the village.

Though that was something that Amayo highly doubted as Hikaru was constantly pushing himself well beyond the basic training regiment that Naruto had given him. Even if it was only supposed to be a rough guide for Hikaru to build off of. However, the training that Hikaru had devised _was_ worrying to her as he was always passing out and didn't seem to be getting enough sleep either.

' _Hopefully, the next time Naruto sends a clone he can knock Hikaru into a safer training, as Hikaru's current training can't be safe._ ' Amayo though as she knew that only the one that Hikaru all but idolized would be able to get through to him if his current means of training wasn't safe. The gods above knew that both she and her husband had tried more times then they could count and failed every time.

"Come on Amayo, let's get Hikaru and go sailing, we haven't had much time together as a family lately and it's perfect weather for it," Michiru said as both got up and reentered their room.

"FATHER, MOTHER!" The voice of Hikaru yelled before the doors to their rooms were slammed open, with their son holding two scrolls and looking deathly ill, but had a deep seeded look of wrath lingering in his eyes.

Instead of answering with words, Hikaru simply handed one scroll over to his father, who promptly began to read with Amayo reading over his shoulder. When they finished the first scroll, Hikaru simply handed them the other and the process was repeated. Yet, when they ended reading once more, Amayo had her hands over her mouth with tears streaming from her eyes, and Michiru had his eyes overshadowed by his hair while his body shook.

"Hikaru, pack what you need, I am sending you to help Naruto in any way he may need. We will not let him face these… these… abominations in human skin alone," Michiru whispered out in a venomous tone.

Once his son had left, Michiru had a guard gather his magistrates, as he, his wife, and the magistrates had much to discuss.

 **Hidden Leaf: Hyūga Compound**

Walking through the halls of the Hyūga compound, Tsunade slowly made her way to Hiashi's office. After she had completed blotting out any reference of Hinata, Kurenai, and Yūgao that were left within the village records, Tsunade had debated going to the Hyūga compound in her normal attire. However, when she considered the information she would be giving Hiashi, she knew she couldn't do so and changed into full Hokage Garb. In turn, making her feel uncomfortable as the only Hokages to ever wear the full Hokage Garb was her grandfather and teacher.

Once she reached the door to Hiashi's office, the blond Hokage let out a deep sigh before she knocked on the door.

 _ **Well, haven't updated the story with a NEW chapter in some time and am sorry it took so long. I do hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review. Until next time.**_


End file.
